


Habits Of My Heart

by Excalipurr, MoskaFleur



Series: Habits of my Heart [1]
Category: GTA - Fandom, SPAINRP - Fandom, gta rol spainrp, gtarol, spain youtube
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cnp, intenabo - Freeform, la mafia sexy, rebornplay - Freeform, supernabo - Freeform, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalipurr/pseuds/Excalipurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Esta historia es un canon divergence a partir del día en que Jack Conway saca a Horacio y Gustabo de la federal tras el brote psicótico de Gustabo y todo lo que acarreó.
Relationships: Conway/Gustabo, Superintendente Conway/Gustabo García, Víktor Volkov / Horacio Pérez, intenabo, rebornplay, supernabo, volkacio, volkov / horacio
Series: Habits of my Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855393
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	1. Magnetic Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una adaptación narrativa de roleplay entre Moska y Paula
> 
> Está subida también a wattpad: https://my.w.tt/PMyZi8XAd8

Volkov no había visto la comisaría tan vacía en meses. Si bien es cierto que hacía tiempo que no se quedaba hasta tan tarde terminando papeleo. No es que las cosas se hubieran relajado en la ciudad, los secuestros de miembros del cuerpo seguían estando a la orden del día, pero los meses en los que Gustabo y Horacio habían estado... apartados habían afectado de manera directa en el número de informes que Volkov tenía que rellenar al final del día.

Apagando las últimas luces y saliendo por la puerta de atrás en dirección al parking, el comisario se enfunda la chaqueta con la determinación de llegar a casa y servirse un vodka.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbra una figura contra la pared de enfrente. El superintendente fuma desinteresadamente un cigarrillo con la mirada fija en el suelo. No sabría decir si ha notado su presencia. Lleva unos cuantos meses ausente, desde el incidente con Gustabo y Horacio. Principalmente, con Gustabo.

Volkov camina despacio, debatiéndose entre continuar la trayectoria hasta su coche o acercarse a él. Finalmente se decide por lo último, aproximándose con cautela para darle tiempo a que advierta su presencia. Conway levanta la mirada mientras exhala una calada, y le hace un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Un poco tarde, ¿no? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Volkov le devuelve el saludo. "No. Simplemente estuve acabando unos informes atrasados. ¿Qué hace usted todavía por aquí?"

Conway da otra lenta calada, midiendo sus palabras, para variar. "Es uno de esos días. No me apetece irme a casa y pimplarme una botella de whisky yo solo... me hago mayor, supongo".

Volkov asiente, el sentimiento es mutuo. "Qué me va a contar... Menuda semana."

"Menudos meses, más bien". Conway lanza la colilla al suelo y la pisa, mirando a la nada en dirección a Volkov. "¿Conoce el Vanilla?"

Volkov duda, busca el nombre en su base de datos mental antes de negar con la cabeza, "No me suena, la verdad"

Conway se pone recto, separándose de la pared y le mira con expresión cansada mientras hace crujir su cuello moviendo la cabeza, agarrotado de todo un día en tensión. "Si sus planes esta noche involucran una botella de vodka y nuestra gran amiga 'la soledad', le ofrezco una alternativa. Es un antro de mala muerte... La gente que lo frecuenta es la peor chusma de esta ciudad, pero es el único lugar en el que nunca buscarían a alguien como usted o como yo. Y hoy, precisamente hoy, no tengo ganas de que me toquen los huevos." Conway entra en su vehículo.

Es una orden disfrazada de invitación, así que Volkov no le da muchas vueltas. Podría negarse si quisiera, pero la autoridad que Conway ejerce sobre él le resulta conveniente. El superintendente le mira desde el interior de su coche y Volkov asiente de nuevo, "Le sigo"

Tardan unos 15 minutos en llegar ya que a estas horas hay poco tráfico. Ya desde fuera resulta evidente que no es un sitio con clase. Y por si la decoración de la entrada no fuese información suficiente, la serie de energúmenos ebrios por las inmediaciones del local aclaran cualquier duda restante. Es más, está seguro en un 70% de haber visto a un par de sujetos que están en busca y captura. Pero sabe que no es el momento. De intentar una detención en un lugar como este a estas horas de la noche y sin llevar más hombres, podría salirle el tiro por la culata y acabar en el hospital. Volkov es un hombre serio, profesional y sobre todo apasionado por su trabajo: 'proteger y servir'. Pero no es estúpido y sabe cuándo esperar.

Conway es el que se abre camino entre los borrachos que apenas se mantienen en pie en la entrada, Volkov se limita a seguirle procurando no entrar en contacto con ninguno de los sujetos en cuestión. El primer paso que da en el interior del local hace que Volkov se replantee la decisión de haber aceptado la oferta. El suelo está pegajoso y el olor del ambiente es una mezcla de sudor, alcohol y orín. Su primer instinto es darse media vuelta y volver por donde ha venido. No lo hace. Arruga la nariz ante el desagradable olor y busca con la mirada un sitio donde sentarse.

El lugar le produce rechazo pero la música no está demasiado alta como para no poder hablar, solo lo suficiente como para generar ese característico murmullo de fondo que garantiza privacidad. Conway se ha sentado ya en la barra, guardándole un sitio a su derecha. Todo sin reparar en la gente que les rodea. Volkov se une a él, dejando a su espalda la pasarela de las strippers, que por el momento está vacía pero iluminada.

Volkov no es el tipo de hombre que visitaría un lugar como este en circunstancias normales.

La barra está recubierta por una fina capa de algo indescriptible. Probablemente formada por la acumulación de bebidas derramadas y la ausencia de bayetas en el local. Una camarera se acerca a ellos, y como atraída por una fuerza magnética, se dirige a Conway, "Qué les pongo, caballeros?''

Conway ni siquiera le dirige la mirada. "Whisky on the rocks para mí. Vodka para él."

Es entonces cuando la camarera dirige su mirada hacia Volkov, buscando confirmación. Volkov le indica que sí con un gesto y la camarera desaparece de su línea de visión.

Conway ha estado especialmente gruñón durante los últimos meses. No es casualidad que haya coincidido con el periodo de encarcelamiento de Gustabo y Horacio. Todos en comisaría saben que la relación entre esos tres es problemática como poco. Inicialmente Conway había dejado caer que el motivo de su permisividad con los dos alumnos era que le recordaban a sus hijos, especialmente Horacio. Sin embargo, Gustabo nunca había aceptado ese trato, casi rebelándose ante la mera idea. Probablemente, por su proximidad en edad.

Tras los eventos que desencadenaron el arresto de los dos agentes, Conway había sido muy discreto con los motivos que habían llevado a esa situación. No había podido cubrir el hecho de que Gustabo había apaleado a un civil en medio de comisaría en un brote psicótico. Tampoco el hecho de que Horacio había pegado una paliza a Emilio Escobilla. Aquello había sido la comidilla de la comisaría durante el mes siguiente. 

Pero más allá de la información objetiva recogida en los informes, no habían hablado del tema. Primero, porque Conway no era hombre de muchas palabras en cuanto a lo personal, y segundo, porque Volkov no había preguntado. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Si Horacio se metía en líos así, no era de su incumbencia más allá de su papel como policía.

O al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse. 

Lo cierto es que durante ese tiempo se había estado preguntando qué habría llevado a Horacio a hacer eso. Horacio no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con una estabilidad mental abrumadora, ni tampoco por tomar siempre las mejores decisiones, pero aquello... aquello había sido cruzar una línea. Una línea que Volkov no creía que fuese capaz de cruzar.

"¿Qué tal fue esta mañana con Gustabo y Horacio?"

Conway frunce el ceño y se pasa la mano por la frente. "Ojalá lo supiera... No sé qué estoy haciendo. No sé si es lo correcto o me va a salir el tiro por la culata y esta pareja de gilipollas va a joderme la existencia. No lo sé."

"Es una situación difícil" dice Volkov, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Las dudas del superintendente están completamente justificadas, pero de nada sirve verbalizarlo. "Pero estoy seguro de que cualquier decisión que tome usted será la correcta"

Conway apoya su peso en los codos en la barra, mientras pasa las manos por su pelo, agachando la cabeza entre sus brazos. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no puede comportarse como una puta persona normal, joder?"

Volkov enarca una ceja. "¿Horacio?"

Conway termina de dar un sorbo a su bebida y deja el vaso con brusquedad. "Gustabo. Ese maldito hijo de puta. Lleva años manipulando a Horacio. Como poco. Y Horacio es tan influenciable que no puede ni verlo, y créeme, lo intenté. ¡Gustabo prácticamente lo confesó en un par de ocasiones delante de él, pero ni siquiera así fue suficiente!". Conway se termina el vaso de golpe. "Hasta la puta psiquiatra cayó en sus 'encantos'. ¡Encantos, por decirlo de alguna manera! El psicópata del pico de oro... Hasta yo-"

Volkov se atraganta con la bebida. "¿Qué quiere decir con-?"

Conway exhala cansado, tratando de calmarse. "No importa ahora. Lo que importa es que siguen bajo mi supervisión. Es la única forma que se me ocurrió de mantenerlos bajo control pero cerca. Dentro de la jodida ley."

Las palabras de Conway invitan a preguntar pero la manera en que las dice sugiere lo contrario. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Volkov se adelanta y antes de que se pueda dar cuenta ya está hablando, "Bueno, Conway, usted ya sabe que puede confiar en mí. Sé que las labores de Horacio y Gustabo no son ahora de mi incumbencia pero... quizás hablar con alguien le ayude a sentirse mejor."

Conway le mira de reojo durante un segundo y hace un gesto a la camarera para que les rellene las copas. "Les he sacado de la federal con la condición de que no se metan en nada demasiado ilegal y que me traigan información de vez en cuando. No sé hasta qué punto es una cagada, pero es mejor que permitir que Gustabo arrastre a Horacio de nuevo a la delincuencia... Tendrías que haber visto ese espectáculo. Si no hubiese cámaras en comisaría puede que lo hubiese reventado a porrazos." 

Da un trago largo a su Whisky mientras Volkov le mira confuso. "Gustabo buscaba una excusa para ser expulsado del cuerpo, no soporta la disciplina, ni seguir órdenes. Es un capullo..." El ambiente cada vez es más caluroso por culpa de las luces de neón, y Conway siente la necesidad de aflojarse la corbata ligeramente. "Pero por algún motivo que aún no entiendo aún, me tiene algo de respeto. O finge que lo tiene, a estas alturas ya no sé qué pensar... Esta mañana hemos hecho una parada en la carretera. Breve. Para tomar el aire. Y ese capullo ha dado a entender que se quedaría en el cuerpo si se lo _suplicaba_. " Conway deja salir una risa sarcástica, rozando la falsa demencia. "Evidentemente, eso no ha pasado, pero no se ha negado a mi oferta... Si me descuido, se llevará a Horacio al lado oscuro otra vez. No puedo permitir que eso pase."

"¿Al lado oscuro?" Volkov frunce el ceño. "Ha dicho antes que Gustabo se dedica a manipular a Horacio pero, ¿a qué se refiere? Tengo entendido que esos dos son amigos desde la infancia".

Conway se recoloca en la silla y bebe de nuevo. "Gustabo es un jodido psicópata con todas las letras. No puedo creerme que no me diera cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Por qué crees que Horacio de repente decidió ir tras Emilio? Ya sabes lo que pasó con ese tal... Pablito Escobilla. Era su hermano y ahora Emilio busca venganza, pero no es nadie, no tiene recursos, no es una amenaza. Pero tiene acceso a Horacio y Gustabo, porque son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para juntarse con gente como él, incluso ahora que están oficialmente del lado de los buenos. Y yo pensaba que habían aprendido la lección cuando disparó a Horacio en las piernas, pero en lugar de perseguirle dentro de la legalidad, Gustabo convenció a Horacio para tomarse la justicia por su mano. ¿Y sabes cómo?"

Conway le mira a los ojos entonces, aunque sigue llevando las gafas de sol dentro del bar, y Volkov se pregunta durante un segundo cómo puede ver algo con una luz tan tenue. Sin embargo, puede sentir la mirada igualmente, Conway tiene ese efecto en los demás. "¡Le dijo... que era el hazmerreír de toda la comisaría! Que nadie le respetaba y que se reían de él por haber sido incapacitado, por los disparos en las piernas, con motes y todo. Le dijo que _yo_ le estaba manipulando para trabajar como un perrito faldero para mí. ¡Le dijo-" Esta vez hace hincapié en el tono, casi acusatorio, "-que _tú_ estabas jugando con sus sentimientos por diversión! Y el muy idiota se creyó todo. Precisamente porque Gustabo ha estado con él toda su vida, susurrandole en la oreja como la puta serpiente del paraíso. ¿Qué cojones se supone que debo hacer con gente así? Es... Horacio es mi responsabilidad."

Volkov se siente abrumado por tanta información, tantos datos nuevos que él desconocía y que de otra manera nunca hubiera podido siquiera sospechar. Que Gustabo no tenía ni Dios ni patria ya lo sabía, pero, ¿que llegaría a hacerle eso a Horacio? ¿A su _hermano_? Claro que tampoco le encajaban las acusaciones de Gustabo como verdaderas. Jamás había escuchado a un solo agente reírse de Horacio o ridiculizarlo. De haber sido así, se habría visto obligado a intervenir. Por alguna razón, la sola posibilidad de que eso hubiese tenido lugar en su comisaría, bajo su supervisión, le revolvía el estómago. 

"¿Y Horacio se creyó todo esto?"

Conway separa el pecho ligeramente de la barra, agarrándose al borde con las manos mientras intenta respirar algo de aire no viciado para responder. "¡¿Tú qué crees?! Se lo comió todo enterito. Por un segundo pensé que podría hacerle ver la realidad pero es imposible. Son demasiados años juntos, es su puta familia. Horacio seguiría a Gustabo por un bosque en llamas, Volkov. No hay nada que hacer. Por eso necesito tener a Gustabo comiendo de mi mano lo máximo posible. Así me aseguro de que Horacio estará bien. No es un santo, no es mi mejor agente. Pero tiene potencial, lo he visto, y creo que tú también si no me equivoco." El tono con el cual ha dicho la última frase podría interpretarse como juguetón pero indulgente.

"Bueno, sí", comienza Volkov, deliberadamente ignorando al Superintendente, y fijando su atención en su vodka, "no cabe duda de que Horacio ha demostrado tener potencial para convertirse en un buen agente… Sin embargo", añade, "me preocupa la influencia que pueda tener Gustabo sobre él".

En ese momento Conway se gira para mirarle con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa casi asomando en sus labios. Volkov siente el calor del vodka subir hasta sus mejillas y carraspea antes de continuar. "Desde un punto de vista profesional podría suponer un riesgo"

Conway se ríe levemente. "No me digas, Sherlock. Pero fíjate, es curioso... que la época en la que Horacio ha estado más centrado, más eficaz y más independiente ha sido en su época de aprendizaje. Época en la que casualmente _tú_ has estado bastante presente".

Conway ve a Volkov con intención de interrumpir y se apresura a continuar. "Por lo que yo sé, tomó las riendas de su primer atraco y redujo al atracador _y_ al tirador, con dos compañeros caídos y sólo tú para cubrirle. Y todo sin chaleco antibalas. No está nada mal para un primer encuentro."

"No le voy a negar que Horacio ha mostrado iniciativa" concede Volkov. "Es un buen aprendiz. Estoy orgulloso del progreso que demostró. Siendo sincero, cuando entró en el cuerpo, no me lo esperaba".

Lo cierto es que lo que preocupaba a Volkov no era la competencia de Horacio. A pesar de las dudas iniciales del comisario, Horacio se había encargado de demostrar una y otra vez, con mayor o menor acierto, que era capaz de resolver situaciones difíciles. Sin embargo, había una cosa- un pequeño detalle que Volkov había identificado como una constante en todas estas ocasiones. Y era este detalle el que preocupaba al comisario. La primera vez que Horacio corrió hacia él rezumando adrenalina y buscando un '' _buen trabajo, Horacio_ '', Volkov lo achacó como un comportamiento normal en un aprendiz, pero cuando sistemáticamente después del peligro, después de los atracos, después de los abatimientos, Horacio se dirigía a él con los ojos brillantes y le preguntaba, casi suplicando un sí: '' _¿Lo he hecho bien? ¿Está orgulloso, Volkov?_ '', ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Esa necesidad de reafirmación, algo casi tan necesario para Horacio como el aire que respira. Eso era una problema, sobre todo si a partir de ahora iba a buscarla en Gustabo.

Pero todo eso da igual porque Gustabo y Horacio ya no son su problema. Se acabaron los quebraderos de cabeza y el acudir en su busca cada vez que a alguno de ellos se le ocurría coger un helicóptero sin tener la _puta_ licencia. Ahora será el Superintendente, y solo él, quien lidie con ellos. Después de todo, eso es lo que había querido todo este tiempo, ¿no? Deshacerse de la responsabilidad de trabajar con alumnos. Especialmente _esos_ alumnos. Así que Volkov da un trago a su vodka por las pequeñas victorias y sacude todas esas cosas que está sintiendo y no sabe identificar, y se dirige de nuevo al superintendente. "¿Alguna novedad respecto al tipo de la máscara?''

Conway termina su copa de nuevo desinteresadamente mientras el murmullo del bar aumenta a sus espaldas y la música se eleva un poco, pero en principio no reparan en ello, simplemente asumen que la gente se está animando o que alguna stripper se ha subido a la pasarela. "Seguimos sin noticias, pero estoy reuniendo contactos en la Deep Web, no debería ser complicado dar con los miembros de menor rango de la banda. El problema es el enmascarado, porque parece que ese capullo va contra mí de forma personal, sabe que estuve en el ejército... pero es que intento pensar en cosas de mi pasado y no-" Conway se muerde el labio pensativo. Y de repente, a sus espaldas se hacen notar dos voces reconocibles en cualquier parte.

"¡Siéntelo, guarro! ¡Oye, este show se paga, eh, asqueroso!" 

Conway se gira al instante y lucha una batalla perdida contra su mandíbula, que se desploma ante el espectáculo que hay ante él. Sus gafas se deslizan ligeramente dejando entrever sus ojos y su ceño fruncido. "¿¡Pero qué cojones!?"

Volkov se gira entonces también y sus ojos se van directamente hacia la cresta roja iluminada por los fluorescentes rosas del techo y los focos. "¡¿Te gusta, eh, perro?! ¡Pues lanza billetes! ¡Mira, mira, mira! ¡Oooole pa' tí!" Horacio baila semi-desnudo junto a Gustabo, claramente ebrios, y hace gestos obscenos al personal mientras zarandea un dildo rosa del tamaño de un churro de piscina.

Sería justo decir que Volkov no está preparado para reaccionar a la escena que está teniendo lugar ante sus ojos y los del superintendente. Aunque el comisario se enorgullece de mantener un rostro impasible ante cualquier situación por extraña que sea, ha de admitir que esta ha sido digna de romper su intachable historial. Las palabras se atascan en su garganta y su mirada alterna entre los sujetos encima de la tarima y la cara de rabia incipiente de Conway.

Conway se levanta bruscamente, casi tirando la silla. Y es instantáneo, la cabeza de Gustabo se gira hacia ellos, como si telepáticamente hubiese sentido una ola de ira homicida. 

"¡Hostia puta, pero si es _papu_!", dice entre risas y quitándose el sudor y la purpurina de la cara con la mano. "¡ _Abuelo_ , suba aquí si quiere _mambo del bueno_!" le grita.

Ante la provocación, Conway desenfunda la porra y avanza hacia la pasarela, pero al mismo tiempo sale del ángulo de visión de Volkov, quien ha fijado los ojos en los de Horacio a metros de distancia y es incapaz de romper a conexión.

"¿¡Volkov!?" Horacio intenta recoger su camiseta del suelo con torpeza intentando no caerse, mientras Gustabo le empuja para echar a correr en dirección contraria huyendo del Superintendente dentro de la zona de reservados y vestuarios. Pero Horacio, en su intento de bajarse de la pasarela, tropieza y cae sobre la mesa de un cliente, tirando las copas en todas direcciones y Volkov no sabe dónde meterse.

Horacio se pone en pie con toda la dignidad que puede reunir. La camiseta, que todavía llevaba en la mano, le sirve para limpiarse los restos de alcohol que las copas han dejado en su torso. Volkov mira a todas partes menos a Horacio.

Este comienza a avanzar en su dirección. "¡Volkov! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!" 

Y Volkov siente el absurdo impulso de saltar sobre la barra y esconderse entre las mugrientas bayetas. Una gran sonrisa se esboza en la cara de Horacio, que vuelve a ponerse su camiseta, ahora sucia, y acorta finalmente la distancia entre ambos dentro de lo educado. "Nos han soltado hoy y queríamos celebrarlo y eso. ¿Usted celebra algo? ¿Me ha echado de menos? En los atracos, quiero decir. Yo a usted sí-" Horacio parece no poder parar de hablar y Volkov lo achaca al nivel de alcohol en sangre.

"A ver, Horacio, no creo que sea el momento de-"

Pero una voz más grave y más enfadada le interrumpe y, por un instante, Volkov cree que es una aparición divina.

"¡Oye, tú! ¡El listo de la cresta!" 

Horacio se gira, todavía extasiado y con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol.

"¡Perdona, no ves que estoy hablando con mi amigo! Vete por ahí un rato a tomar por culo." Dice mientras hace gestos con la mano. 

Ante la respuesta, otros dos clientes se levantan de la mesa y sacan pecho en señal de amenaza, y Horacio y ellos comienzan una discusión acalorada y absurda.

Volkov está cerca de intervenir, por el simple hecho de que él es la autoridad y de que en esto mismo consiste su trabajo: evitar que las cosas escalen. Que haya una pequeña parte de él que no esté del todo conforme con que a Horacio le den una paliza nada más salir de prisión es secundario. 

En ese momento le entra un aviso a través del pinganillo que lleva en el oído derecho y que mantiene conectado incluso fuera de su horario laboral. Es la ventaja de no tener vida más allá de la comisaría, puedes dedicar cuerpo y alma a tu trabajo. 

Es un atraco, le informan. Tres sujetos enmascarados han intentado atracar un joyería al sur de la ciudad y han tomado rehenes. Llevándose la mano derecha a la oreja, Volkov les hace saber que se dispone a ir para allá. 

Mirando por última vez a Horacio, que discute todavía sin llegar a las manos con varios tíos que van igual o más borrachos que él, Volkov entierra el impulso de sacarlo de ahí y va en busca del Superintendente.

Tres horas y muchas negociaciones más tarde, Conway consigue hacerse con el control de la situación. Lo que había empezado bien, con los atracadores dejando ir a un par de rehenes a cambio de la promesa de no ser acribillados por la policía, pronto se vio alterado por uno de los rehenes restantes, que en un acto de absurda heroicidad intentó desarmar a uno de los atracadores y acabó con una bala alojada en el hombro izquierdo del mismo. 

Ahí fue cuando se torció la cosa, el momento en que Volkov y Conway tuvieron que trabajar contra el reloj que descontaba los minutos hasta que el rehén se desangrara. Un muerto más para la lista interminable.

Saltándose lo prometido, Conway se abrió camino por la parte de atrás, sorprendiendo a los atracadores que no esperaban movimiento contra ellos. Volkov le siguió de cerca, dejando al frente a otro de los agentes presentes, y entró en la sala empuñando el arma. 

El primero cayó rápido. Un disparo en el hombro por parte de Conway. No era mortal pero era suficiente para neutralizar la amenaza. 

El segundo disparo salió del arma de Volkov. Directo a la rodilla del segundo sujeto mientras intentaba huir. 

El tercer atracador tuvo la oportunidad de asestar un golpe con la culata de su pistola a Volkov. No era tan estúpido como para matar a un policía pero necesitaba quitárselo de en medio para salir por dónde habían entrado. 

Conway actuó rápido, desenfundó la porra y le golpeó justo detrás de la rodilla, haciendo que se desestabilizase y cayese al suelo. 

Una vez desarmados y esposados, los atracadores habían sido enviados a prisión, mientras que los rehenes eran atendidos por los servicios médicos.

Había sido una noche larga, mucho más de lo anticipado por Volkov. Había acabado con la ropa manchada de sangre y el lateral derecho de la cara dolorido por el golpe. 

Condujo a casa en silencio, con el sonido estático de la radio de fondo, y aparcó en su sitio de siempre. Subió en el ascensor hasta su piso y caminó hasta su puerta. Solo unos pocos metros más y se reencontrará con su cama.

El sonido del agua corriendo le saca de su trance. Mira a su izquierda, al origen, al apartamento de al lado. _El piso de Horacio._

Y es en ese momento cuando, cansado y abatido, no puede luchar contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Corrige el rumbo y llama a su puerta.

El agua deja de sonar y oye pasos apresurados. "¡Gustabo, me cago en mi puta vida, te he dicho que mañana-!". La puerta se abre y Volkov se encuentra frente a un Horacio en lo que parece ser un pijama, constituido por ropa vieja, y una cresta convertida por el agua en una mata de pelo rojo caída sobre la frente. "¡¿Volkov- qué- qué hace usted aquí- a estas horas?!" Pregunta. "¿Necesita sal o-? ¡Joder, qué le ha pasado en la cara!"

Volkov sonríe, tiene las defensas demasiado bajas para impedirlo. "¿Cómo voy a necesitar sal a las-" mira su reloj y se sorprende a sí mismo, "-cuatro de la mañana?" 

No se había parado a mirar la hora que era, no se había parado a pensar que quizás era insultantemente tarde como para llamar a casa de alguien.

"Lo siento, Horacio, no me di cuenta de la hora que era-" dice volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Horacio hace el amago de agarrarle del brazo pero recula en el último momento y tan sólo le da un toque. "Eh, no, no, de verdad, si acabo de llegar, además... nunca molesta, ya lo sabe" responde, y la sonrisa que le dedica es demasiado amable teniendo en cuenta el trato que Volkov suele dedicarle. 

Es en ese momento, cuando el comisario se da cuenta de que Horacio tiene un moratón en el ojo y el labio hinchado.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" dice señalando con un gesto las heridas. "¿Fueron esos sujetos del club?"

El comisario hace la pregunta aunque ya conoce la respuesta.

Horacio deja escapar una risa nerviosa, casi es un suspiro. "Debería ver cómo quedaron ellos".

Un silencio incómodo invade la escena y ambos se miran, sosteniéndose la mirada sin saber bien qué decir. "Uh..." dice Horacio, inteligentemente. "Sé que no son horas pero, ¿quiere pasar a tomar un vodka? Al final nunca le invité y ya tenía comprada la botella y todo". Su tono de voz se apaga según acaba la frase, como si se arrepintiera de lo que está diciendo según se le escapa, inhibido por trasnochación. Volkov se da cuenta entonces de que Horacio anda pisando huevos a su alrededor, como si no quisiera espantarle. Un claro efecto rebote de cuando confesó sus sentimientos impulsivamente en medio de comisaría.

"Si le soy sincero, no me vendría mal después de la noche que he tenido" 

Horacio parece aliviado ante sus palabras y Volkov mentiría si dijese que no era esa la reacción que estaba buscando.

Volkov pasa al apartamento, que es una réplica exacta del suyo. Deduce que Horacio no hace vida casera, ya que no hay nada que indique que realmente es su hogar, parece un piso piloto. Igual que el suyo. Horacio se dirige a la cocina americana y saca una botella de Vodka Belvedere. Volkov conoce su licor bien, sabe que es caro. Lo suficiente como para no ser habitual pero no demasiado como para ser insultante. Se usa mucho en fiestas, ya que brilla en la oscuridad. No es que Volkov esté acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas, pero lo conoce y también a Horacio, y Horacio no suele beber vodka, por lo que deduce que ha preguntado por un vodka caro y al oír que es fluorescente ha ido a lo más vistoso. Muy propio de él.

Horacio sirve dos copas y empuja la de Volkov hacia él sobre la encimera son una sonrisa cerrada, entre incómoda, nerviosa y complacida.

"Gracias" dice con un intento fallido de sonrisa casual. 

Hay una razón por la que el comisario no hace estas cosas. Establecer vínculos, socializar... ninguna de esas cosas forma parte de sus cualidades. Hubo un tiempo en el que no se le daba tan terriblemente mal, pero ese tiempo ya había quedado atrás y con lo único que se había quedado Volkov era con una habilidad admirable para hacer de cualquier situación algo incómodo.

"Brilla en la oscuridad" dice Horacio, y da un sorbo rápido sin dejar de mirar a Volkov. ‘ _Espera mi aprobación, otra vez’_ , piensa el comisario.

Volkov asiente y da un trago a su vodka también. El silencio se alarga, permanece en el aire como algo tangible, y el comisario tiene la urgencia de ponerle remedio. No tiene sentido alargarlo más, a fin de cuentas era para eso para lo que había venido. 

"A ver, Horacio yo-- yo quería disculparme con usted"

Horacio se atraganta con la copa un poco pero se recompone en seguida.

"¿Disculparse?¿Usted?¿Por qué?¿Por esto?" dice, señalando las consecuencias de la pelea. "No- Esto no es su culpa, Volkov"

Volkov sonríe amargamente. "Bueno, sí, por eso también. Le aseguro que iba a intervenir pero en ese momento justo nos llegó un aviso y- bueno, ya sabe-"

Horacio asiente. "¿Quiere sentarse?" Sugiere señalando hacia el salón, a espaldas de Volkov.

El comisario sigue con la mirada los gestos de Horacio. "Sí, eh- sentémonos".

Volkov se levanta, frotando las manos contra el pantalón antes de coger su copa y llevarla hasta el sofá.

Horacio le sigue y deja su propia copa sobre la mesa de café después de darle un buen trago, y se sienta en el mismo sofá que Volkov.

Volkov repara en que no hay posavasos justo antes de dejar su copa, pero no dice nada porque no es su casa. Delante de ellos se encuentra una chimenea artificial que muestra la imagen de un fuego virtual y da un tono cálido a la escena, y sobre ella, un televisor de pantalla plana cuelga de la pared, apagado. Es exactamente igual que su casa, un bastión de impersonalidad que no guarda ningún recuerdo. _Mentira._ Volkov se acuerda de la noche que Conway, Greko, Horacio y él estuvieron tomando una copa en su piso y Horacio se emborrachó tanto que tuvo que dormir en su cama.

"Eh... Volkov, no sé qué pasa pero me está empezando a preocupar, me va a dar un infarto o algo"

"No, no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Solo le quería decir que-" Volkov le da otro trago a su copa, le sudan las manos. ¿Por qué le sudan las manos? "Siento aquello que le dije cuando accidentaron el helicóptero. No es-- No es lo que pienso de usted, Horacio, pero tienes—tiene que entender que con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. Todos los compañeros que habían sido asesinados. Y tan pronto después de lo de Torrente, después de que Gustabo y t- usted fueran secuestrados y no pudiese encontrarlos a tiempo…” Volkov duda, pero tiene que decirlo, Horacio se merece saberlo. Saber que no es Gustabo el único que se preocupa por él. “He perdido a muchos compañeros, no quería perderlo a usted también, Horacio" El comisario no se atreve a mirar a Horacio, pero siente como su mirada se clava en él.

"V-Volkov, yo- lo siento... siento haber cogido el helicóptero, pero Gustabo me llamó y dijo que sería la forma más rápida de llegar a donde estaba, y--y yo qué sé, tenía sentido y a él le hacía gracia porque ya sabe cómo es, y- y confié en mis habilidades cuando quizá no debía haberlo hecho. No pensé que pasaría nada, y menos que se enfadaría tanto después" Horacio se pasa las manos por el pelo sin saber qué hacer con él, aún mojado.

"Pero lo que le pasó a Torrente no fue culpa suya, ni de Conway, ni de nadie. Sólo de esos tíos. Tenían todo preparado y nos pillaron a nosotros, pero podría haber sido cualquier otro equipo. No estábamos preparados para algo así, no fue culpa suya, nadie le culpa. Yo no le culpo, de verdad. Y seguro que Torrente, donde quiera que esté, tampoco."

Volkov levanta la mirada por primera vez. La expresión de Horacio parece honesta, como si realmente creyese lo que está diciendo. 

"Le agradezco el gesto, Horacio pero--" los dedos del comisario tamborilean sobre su pierna. Se siente extraño en su propio cuerpo pero necesita verbalizarlo, necesita poner en palabras la culpa que lleva manteniéndole en vela durante meses, "--pero ustedes eran mi responsabilidad. Ustedes eran mis alumnos. Era mi trabajo hacerme cargo de ustedes. Entrenarles. Prepararles para situaciones como la que vivieron con Torrente. Y fracasé. Una y otra vez. Si se salvaron en aquella ocasión fue por su propia resolución, no porque yo fuera capaz de encontrarles a tiempo." Antes de continuar carraspea porque siente que está hablando con una voz que no es la suya. "Y todas esas otras veces... Si hubiera sido un mejor comisario quizás usted no habría terminado en la cárcel, Horacio".

Volkov alarga el brazo para coger su copa, da un largo trago y siente el calor bajando por la garganta hasta la boca de su estómago.

Horacio mira la mano de Volkov sujetando la copa. No tiembla, a pesar de que su voz se entrecorta. "Si Gustabo y yo acabamos en la cárcel no fue por culpa suya, eso sépalo desde ya. No debí hacerle eso a Emilio, _lo sé_ , pero no pude evitarlo." Horacio nota como su pulso se acelera al pensar en el tema y se pone nervioso. "No pensaba hacerlo, quería hacer las cosas bien, como dijo el viejo y también usted, pero Gustabo me dijo que por culpa de Emilio nadie me respetaba ya y que todos se reían de mí... y-- joder, usted dijo que somos una familia, y pensé que _cómo_ mi familia podía hacer eso y-- bueno, la cagué, ¿vale? Lo sé, pero, bueno, mi madre me abandonó, ¿sabe? Cuando era muy pequeño y desde entonces siempre he afrontado los problemas de cabeza, y-- no pude controlarme. Lo siento, pero no sé si lo volvería a hacer o no. Emilio se lo merecía, y nadie hacía nada." Ya no está mirando a Volkov, simplemente deja que su vista se pasee frenéticamente por la habitación, buscando algo con que distraerse de ese círculo vicioso.

Volkov se pasa una mano por la cara intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Conway ya le había hablado de lo que Gustabo había hecho, cómo había manipulado a Horacio para que actuase a su merced, pero Volkov sabía que atacar a Gustabo no era lo más inteligente. Horacio lo conocía desde siempre, no había nadie más importante en su vida, nadie que hubiera estado más presente. Era algo contra lo que Volkov no podía competir. Así que lo único que le quedaba era reiterarle, cuantas veces hiciera falta, que todo eso no era cierto. 

"No conocía la historia con su madre... Siento que tuviera que pasar por eso. Y comprendo porqué hizo lo que hizo. Emilio se lo merecía-" dice tras unos segundos, "pero necesito que entienda, Horacio, necesito que entienda que usted es un miembro valioso del equipo y que tanto Conway como yo mismo estamos orgullosos de su trabajo, y que jamás-- jamás nadie en la comisaría se ha reído de usted ni lo ha menospreciado. No es usted solo un compañero, es usted un amigo, Horacio"

Horacio suelta todo el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones inconscientemente, gira su cabeza para mirar a Volkov, y sus ojos se encuentran durante 3 segundos de tortuoso silencio. "Gracias, Volkov" dice en un hilo de voz, tan sorprendido de las palabras de su acompañante como el propio comisario. Sus ojos se permiten la licencia de bajar a los labios de su compañero durante un segundo, pero refrena el impulso y aparta la mirada de nuevo, fijándola en el hombro de este.

Volkov asiente diligentemente. "Solo quería que lo supiera," termina de un trago lo que queda de su copa y levantándose del sofá continúa, "creo que debería marcharme. Usted necesita dormir y... yo también" dice sonriendo, y por primera vez lo hace con cierta naturalidad.

Horacio se levanta, afectado por el cambio en el ambiente entre ellos, y le sigue asintiendo para sí mismo. La luz es muy tenue, prácticamente nula, en la zona de la entrada, y Horacio maniobra alrededor de Volkov para abrirle la puerta.

Ambos intercambian una breve mirada antes de que Horacio se abalance sobre él impulsivamente y le abrace.

El movimiento pilla por sorpresa al comisario, dejándole poco tiempo para reaccionar. Los brazos de Horacio rodean sus hombros y la diferencia de altura se hace palpable de nuevo, Volkov tiene la cara prácticamente enterrada en el pecho de Horacio. 

Los segundos pasan lentos mientras Horacio se aferra al comisario. Segundos en los que Volkov tiene tiempo de fijarse en cosas en las que no había reparado hasta entonces. Cosas como el olor que desprende Horacio después de ducharse, una mezcla de canela y calabaza que Volkov solo podría describir como otoñal. Se da cuenta también, de cómo sus manos ocupan todo el espacio de sus omóplatos y de cómo su pecho se eleva con cada respiración. Tampoco había reparado en su barba incipiente que ahora rasca contra lo alto de su frente, ni en lo poco que le había costado a él mismo devolver el abrazo. Y es entonces cuando abre los ojos (¿los había cerrado?) y siente la urgencia de salir corriendo.

Cuando se separan, con la incomodidad característica tras un acto impulsivo, Volkov siente el calor desvanecerse. Desde el pecho, bajando por sus extremidades, hasta escaparse por la punta de sus dedos. El comisario se sorprende queriendo sentirlo de nuevo. "Buenas noches" dice, en un intento de sacudir el pensamiento. Unos metros antes de llegar a su puerta, el comisario se gira por última vez. Horacio todavía está allí de pie, observándole. "Y póngase hielo en el labio"

"Vale" contesta Horacio asombrado, sin moverse del sitio, incluso después de que Volkov cierre su puerta.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  
  


"Joder" dice Gustabo desde el asiento del conductor.

Horacio le mira con un gesto de interrogación. Gustabo tiene ambas manos en el volante pero hace un movimiento que recuerda a Horacio a esas veces en las que necesitas mear pero tienes que aguantar las ganas.

"¿Te meas?"

"Qué coño me voy a mear?" pero no cesa el movimiento. "Es que anoche no podía dormir y me dio por afeitarme la raja del culo y-- hostia puta, cómo pica ahora. No me puedo sentar a gusto. Al volver paramos en el badulaque y compramos hielos. A ver si poniéndome uno en el ojete hace tocón o algo--"

Horacio empieza a reírse a carcajadas. "¿Pero qué cojones?¿Por-- Por qué, osea, qué te lleva a hacer eso, tío?" Mantiene la mirada en la carretera salvo por un par de miradas furtivas a su compañero. Ambos llevan los pasamontañas puestos, ya que están de servicio como Fred y Dan.

"Ah, coño, ¡es que no te lo he contado!" dice, y mira a Horacio antes de continuar. "Que el otro día papu y yo..."

Antes de que Horacio tenga tiempo para procesar las implicaciones de las palabras de Gustabo, que más tarde dejará pasar como un intento más de tomarle el pelo, la radio policial capta su atención.

"10-35. Repito, 10-35 en la calle Roosevelt. Tenemos un 10-49."

Horacio activa su radio al tiempo que Gustabo se recoloca, curioso. "10-4. Aquí Dan y Fred. Nos pilla un poco lejos. ¿No hay EMS libres?" Responde Gustabo.

"Negativo, el tiroteo sigue en marcha" responde la voz, "hasta que no acaben no puede llegar nadie."

Horacio se muerde el labio bajo la máscara. Le gustaría ir a ayudar, le encantan los tiroteos, es el puto héroe de la ciudad. Pero en estos momentos se dirigen hacia una localización para investigar un caso de tráfico de armas. No tienen por qué acudir a este tiroteo. "¿Quién es el herido?" pregunta de todos modos.

" _Comisario Volkov_ "

Gustabo le mira sabiendo lo que el otro está pensando. "Horacio, no, eh. No podemos. Tío, que vamos de encubiertos. Que como Conway se entere de que hemos dejado el caso nos corta los huevos"

Horacio le devuelve la mirada. " _Voy a salvar a Volkov_ ". Técnicamente no puede ver la cara de Gustabo con el pasamontañas pero sus ojos se leen perfectamente y dicen " _ugh_ ".

" _VOY. A SALVAR. A VOLKOV_." Repite Horacio cambiando la dirección del GPS. "Si el viejo se queja, pues que se queje. Gira la próxima a la izquierda, Gustabo."

Gustabo exhala irritado pero se resigna. "A ver si te follas ya al niño asustao porque estás insoportable" y añade, "se lo vas a explicar tú al viejo, que lo sepas"

No es hasta 15 minutos más tarde cuando llegan a la localización. Una joyería en la zona suroeste. Cuando llegan, Fred pregunta por la situación a los agentes presentes que aseguran el perímetro para que ningún vehículo sospechoso se acerque. Han reducido a un par de tiradores pero queda uno al menos y no saben dónde está exactamente, sólo la zona de la que provienen los disparos. 

Volkov está sentado en el suelo contra su vehículo, de espaldas al tirador, con un balazo en la pierna. Se ha hecho un torniquete con una de las mangas de su camisa. Está consciente y ha sangrado bastante pero no es cuestión de vida o muerte. Y aún así, Horacio puede sentir su corazón acelerado. ¿Ante la idea de un tiroteo? Es posible, pero mentiría si dijese que la situación de Volkov no tiene nada que ver con ello.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunta Fred.

La respuesta que recibe son las caras de incredulidad de los otros agentes mirando a su espalda, y cuando se gira ve a Dan abriéndose paso a tiros hacia el edificio del tirador para llegar al vehículo del comisario. "¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡Será subnormal!"

"¡Cúbreme, Fred!"

Fred resopla pero desenfunda el arma para cubrirle. "No, si ya verás... La que nos va a caer"

Llegan hasta el coche del comisario unos cuantos disparos más tarde y Dan se arrodilla a su lado. Fred se limita a agacharse lo suficiente como para no ser un objetivo.

Volkov les mira con una mezcla de confusión y dolor. Una de sus manos está apoyada sobre el torniquete improvisado mientras que la otra reposa sobre su arma. Es simple un acto reflejo.

"¿Me pueden decir quién coño son ustedes?"

"Subinspectores Dan y Fred, yo soy Fred, mucho gusto, ¿qué tal le va?" Responde Fred sarcásticamente. Volkov frunce el ceño ante lo que él probablemente considera una falta de respeto. Sobre todo en semejantes circunstancias.

"Pero vamos a ver..." el comisario se incorpora un poco, "¿cómo que Subinspectores? ¿Y a qué vienen los..." Volkov señala vagamente hacia sus rostros, "...pasamontañas?"

"Estamos con Conway, no se preocupe" Dan se coloca en su ángulo de visión. "¿Se encuentra bien? Fred, aquí hay mucha sangre, hay que sacarle ya."

Volkov niega con la cabeza y Fred verbaliza lo que todos están pensando. "No puede llegar ninguna EMS hasta que esto no esté controlado"

Dan y Volkov se miran. "Nos han dicho que sólo queda el del tejado, ¿ha visto a alguno más?"

El comisario sacude la cabeza. "No, que yo sepa solo queda ese. Era el único que estaba fuera de nuestro rango de visión" 

Lo que en el idioma de Volkov significa que fue el que tuvo la oportunidad de dispararle sin que lo viera venir.

"Voy a intentar hacer que salga. En cuanto se asome ese cabronazo, le revientas la cabeza" dice Fred y sale de cobertura en dirección al edificio. Los demás agentes cubren a Fred mientras tanto, unos metros más atrás.

Dan comienza a desabrocharse los velcros del chaleco antibalas y se lo saca ante la incrédula mirada de Volkov. "Suba los brazos y póngaselo" sugiere en tono firme mientras guía los movimientos del comisario.

Volkov no opone resistencia, en parte porque la pérdida de sangre no le deja pensar demasiado y en parte porque siente la urgencia de obedecer la orden. 

Sin embargo, todavía le queda la lucidez suficiente como para preguntarse por qué este extraño está cediéndole la única barrera entre una bala y su pecho.

Fred comienza a rociar una ráfaga de balas hacia el ala oeste del edificio y en cuestión de segundos Dan ve una cabeza cubierta moverse hacia el otro lado.

Con la tranquilidad de saber que no hay peligro de ser abatido por nadie más, Dan deja el pecho expuesto en favor de conseguir un mejor ángulo para apuntar. 

Es un tiro difícil con objetivo en movimiento. Si dispara y falla, revelará su posición y el tirador se esconderá. Solo tiene una oportunidad.

Dan inhala, llena sus pulmones de aire y detiene su respiración. El objetivo se dirige hacia el hueco que separa el tejado del edificio en el que está y el que tiene Dan tiene a su derecha. 

Y ahí empieza la cuenta regresiva. 

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Con un ruido sordo, la bala sale disparada y abate al atracador en mitad del salto. No es un disparo fatal, así que aún le quedan fuerzas para aferrarse al edificio que iba a ser su destino. Las piernas colgando se mueven buscando un punto de apoyo que no encuentran y, segundos después, antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada para remediarlo, cae, impactando contra el pavimento con un golpe seco.

Dan consigue frenar el salvaje impulso de gritar ' _¡A chuparla, hijo de puta!_ ' y también, aunque con mayor dificultad, el de buscar la aprobación del comisario. 

"¡Abatido!" grita, y en seguida se coloca sobre Volkov y le ayuda a incorporarse, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, y cargando con todo el peso posible para que la pierna del comisario no se resienta más de lo necesario.

Volkov se siente aturdido. Porque es el segundo atraco que se les va de las manos, por el disparo que definitivamente va a sumar una cicatriz y, sobre todo, por el misterioso hombre que ha hecho su aparición estelar, abatido al último atracado y ahora lo está arrastrando fuera de la escena como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo.

Se apunta mentalmente preguntarle a Conway sobre estos nuevos Subinspectores a los que no había tenido el placer de conocer, pero el pensamiento se traspapela cuando pierde el conocimiento.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

No es la primera vez que le disparan, ni tampoco será la última. Pero, aunque a veces le cueste admitirlo, desde la entrada de Gustabo y Horacio en el cuerpo el riesgo había disminuido. Al comisario le resultaba algo irónico que ahora que habían sido expulsados alguien hubiese tardado tan poco en pegarle un tiro.

Volkov se incorpora en el sofá y se levanta con dificultad. Tiene una casa tan grande y le cuesta tanto moverse con la muleta que decidió el primer día que dormiría en el sofá. Es un poco triste, pero tampoco hay nadie allí para verlo.

Se dirige a la cocina. Saca la bolsa del cubo de basura con la mano que le queda libre y deja la muleta durante unos segundos para hacer el nudo. Al menos el conserje fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerse a recogerle la basura en su misma puerta. 

Tan pronto abre la puerta para dejar la bolsa, observa que el rellano está lleno de cajas y la puerta de Horacio está entreabierta.

Se oye un gruñido de esfuerzo y Horacio cruza la puerta con una caja de aspecto pesado en brazos. Consigue dejarla apilada sobre otra caja y es entonces cuando repara en el comisario. "¡Volkov! ¿Cómo está? Me... Me enteré de lo de su pierna, qué putada, ¿está mejor?"

Volkov frunce el ceño, y vagamente responde. "Ehhh- Sí, sí. Estoy mejor." 

Horacio sonríe y asiente, sin mencionar lo evidente, así que Volkov no tiene otra opción que preguntar.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Realmente solo hay una respuesta posible pero por alguna razón el comisario alberga la esperanza de que le dé otra igualmente plausible.

Horacio mira el montón de cajas con los brazos en jarras, cansado, y después devuelve la mirada a Volkov. "Uhhh... Pues me voy del piso" y sonríe mientras lo dice, pero es una sonrisa amable, casi triste. "Es demasiado caro para mí y demasiado grande. Ha estado bien pero... Yo no necesito algo tan lujoso, la verdad, apenas paso por casa."

"Ah", es lo único que se le ocurre decir, pero no puede decir _‘ah’_ y darse media vuelta. Sobre todo porque no es lo que quiere. Lo que quiere es saberlo todo sobre esta decisión. Saber cómo de definitiva es y saber por qué no se lo ha dicho antes, pero eso es una cantidad absurda de preguntas así que hace la que le parece más razonable. "¿Y a dónde va?"

Horacio se encoge de hombros. "Pues de momento al Audi, dejaré las cosas dentro hasta que encuentre algo. Gustabo me deja dormir en el sofá y eso. No es perfecto pero es algo. Sólo tengo que buscar un sitio más periférico, esto es un barrio rico y céntrico, estaba al lado del curro pero claro, te meten un sablazo importante."

"Pero vamos a ver, Horacio, ¿cómo va a dejar todas sus pertenencias en el coche?" eleva ligeramente el tono, casi agitado. "Se las puede robar cualquiera. Especialmente en esta ciudad."

El Comisario no había reparado en eso. Si ya debía estar endeudado antes para pagar el alquiler, —a día de hoy Volkov todavía se pregunta porqué Horacio tomó aquella decisión—, no podía imaginarse ahora que estaba fuera del cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de ingreso.

Niega con la cabeza. "No, eso no puede ser. Además, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Mover todas estas cosas para moverlas de nuevo en un mes?"

Horacio hace una mueca, como si se sintiese juzgado por tomar la única decisión que está al alcance de su mano y Volkov piensa-- reconoce una idea formándose en su cabeza. Y la descarta. Pero aparece de nuevo, negándose a morir. Así que el comisario se resigna y con el tono más casual que es capaz de producir dice. "¿Por qué no se queda usted en mi casa?"

Horacio no pestañea.

"Es muy grande" añade, "tendría una habitación para usted. Y no tendría que hacer casi mudanza"

Horacio pestañea. "¿Que _qué_?"

Volkov se empieza a arrepentir de la proposición. ¿Y si Horacio piensa que es rarísimo vivir con su ex comisario? O peor. ¿Y si Horacio piensa que esto significa algo en su... _relación_? Pero el ofrecimiento está ahí, levitando entre ellos, y Volkov no quiere retirarlo.

Horacio traga saliva intentando no hacer evidente su nerviosismo. "No quiero ser una molestia, Volkov. Osea, me vendría muy bien pero-"

Algo dentro del Comisario suspira aliviado. Intenta que la sensación no se refleje en su cara, pero de manera inevitable su gesto se relaja. 

"No es usted una molestia, Horacio" y siente que quizás la manera de convencerle es hacerle pensar que es a él a quien le estaría haciendo el favor. Algo que realmente no podía contabilizar como mentira. 

"Además-" Horacio levanta la mirada, "me sería de utilidad tener a alguien que me ayudase en casa. Parece que se me ha olvidado cómo moverme con esto" dice al mismo tiempo que levanta la muleta.

Horacio hace una mueca de comprensión. "¡Vale!" Responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sincera. "Vale, pues, ¿lo meto todo ya?"

Volkov le mira absorto, Horacio le devuelve la mirada expectante. "Eh... sí, sí, pasé" y da un par de saltos hacia atrás a la pata coja, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y dejando espacio para que pase.

Horacio recoge una caja y pasa, y esa tensión que siempre ha habido entre ellos vuelve, como si fuese un periódico arrastrado por el viento que te sacude en la cara. "Me mola como tienes el piso"

"Es exactamente igual que el tuyo" responde Volkov, incapaz de procesar los cumplidos.

La expresión de Horacio se vuelve dolida de forma cómica pero intenta que Volkov no se de cuenta. "Ya, pero tiene un toque... ruso"

Volkov respira hondo y lo deja pasar. Horacio solo intenta ser amable, empezar esto con buen pie, una muestra de madurez.

El comisario se siente inútil ahí parado mientras Horacio viene y va con cajas y más cajas, así que se pone a recoger como buenamente puede lo que ha ido dejando por en medio estos últimos días. Es entonces cuando se acuerda de las mantas enredadas sobre sí mismas en el sofá y espera que le dé tiempo a recogerlas antes de que Horacio se percate de su presencia.

Tras un par de viajes con cajas, durante los cuales Volkov observa la escena desenvolverse sentado en una silla de la cocina, Horacio se para en seco y mira el sofá. "¿Tiene mantas de otaku?"

Eso saca a Volkov de su empanamiento mental. "¿Disculpe?"

"Son de dibujitos chinos" responde Horacio señalando al montón de ropa de cama.

"Japoneses" Volkov maldice para sus adentros. Ha caído en la trampa. "¿Tiene algún problema con ello?"

Horacio hace una mueca incómoda de horror. "¡No, no! Sólo me ha hecho gracia. No tiene nada de malo, ya ve a mí me da igual." Vuelve a haber un silencio incómodo, como otras veces. "¿Duerme en el sofá?"

Volkov se frota la nuca cohibido. "Es más cómodo-" y aclara, "para moverme por aquí"

Horacio se pone lo más recto posible. "Ya que me voy a quedar unos días hasta que encuentre algo, puedo ayudarte y eso. No deberías dormir en el sofá con un tiro en la pierna. Y sé de lo que hablo, me reventaron las dos."

Volkov repara en el hecho de que Horacio ha vuelto a _tutearle_ por primera vez desde la última vez que se vieron, antes de la noche pasada, el día que se estrelló con el helicóptero, pero decide no comentarlo. "Lo recuerdo, no quiero ni pensar en cómo debió ser moverse así. Volvió al trabajo en apenas una semana, no entiendo cómo."

Horacio suspira y se apoya contra la espalda del sofá, cruzando los brazos. "Cojeando un poco, la verdad. Pero necesitaba volver, quedarme en casa era humillante. Me gusta- _gustaba_ mi trabajo. Creo que era bueno, me hacía sentir útil. Lo echo de menos a veces, pero respeto la decisión del viejo. A Gustabo no le gustaba cómo iban las cosas."

‘ _Lo sé_ ’, piensa Volkov mientras se muerde la mejilla. "Como dije, Horacio, era usted un buen agente, independientemente de Gustabo. Usted, _solo_ , como individuo, lo era." Cuando Volkov busca los ojos de Horacio por una confirmación, los encuentra mirándole fijamente. Siempre fervorosos, encendidos, como si Volkov fuese algo especial y digno de ser mirado así. "Quizás en un futuro pueda volver a presentarse a las oposiciones. Creo que Conway lo aprobaría."

Horacio guarda silencio por unos segundos. "No creo que lo haga, tengo otros planes... pero gracias, Volkov"

Volkov traga saliva. _¿Decepcionado?_ Es posible. "No hay por qué darlas..." Necesita volver a ocuparse con algo que retire peso a la conversación que acaban de tener, por lo que se pone en pie con ayuda de la muleta. "¿Qué le apetece cenar?"

  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  


Tras observar el patético intento del comisario para cocinar, Horacio es el que acaba haciendo la cena. La cocina no es una de sus virtudes pero Horacio imagina que después de una semana de alimentarse a base de sándwiches y comida a domicilio, Volkov aceptará cualquier cosa que difiera de eso.

Cenan en el sofá, mirando la televisión distraídamente. Apenas hacen algún comentario, cohibidos por la rareza de la situación. Esta tarde Horacio iba a dejar su apartamento y ahora estaba viviendo con Volkov. _Volkov._ El ex comisario al que se declaró y que le rechazó.

Cuando acaban de cenar, el silencio se hace todavía más palpable. Volkov mira su teléfono en busca de alguna notificación que le dé una excusa para centrarse en él, pero no hay nada.

Horacio recibe un mensaje del Superintendente entonces. ‘ _Mañana tengo que poneros al tanto de un asunto, así que estad disponibles a las 9_ ’. Horacio suspira cansado, y tras contestar al mensaje, se levanta. "Me voy a la cama, mañana tengo que madrugar"

Volkov le mira confuso. 

"¿Madrugar?"

Horacio se tensa de repente y gira sobre sus pies para mirar al comisario. Lo que había sido un comentario casual, se vuelve incriminatorio. "Ehh, sí, tengo que empezar a buscar curro y eso, para poder pillarme un piso, no creo que quieras que me quede para siempre" comenta, riéndose para esconder el nerviosismo.

"Ah- claro, claro" responde Volkov sacudiendo la cabeza, "Es importante tomarse la búsqueda de empleo en serio" en su cabeza solo suena un ‘ _¿qué estás diciendo?’._ “Pero bueno, Horacio, tómeselo con calma. Quiero decir... que no tengo tanta prisa de que se vaya"

Horacio pestañea rápidamente un par de veces y mira a su compañero con incredulidad. "Vale" Carraspea un poco y asiente. "Deberías dormir en la cama, en serio, tardarás menos en recuperarte. Además, tu cama es muy cómoda, venga, te ayudo si quieres. Tú me llevaste a mí aquella vez." Horacio se ríe sinceramente esta vez. "Qué vergüenza por cierto, nunca me había puesto tan pedo, lo juro". Le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del sofá.

El Comisario la observa por un segundo y la acepta.

Volkov sonríe recordando aquella noche. "No se preocupe." Y Horacio tira de él para levantarle. "De haber sabido que tenía una tolerancia tan baja al alcohol no le hubiese preparado mi cóctel especial. Pero seguro que durmió bien esa noche, ¿eh?" Añade en un intento de bromear.

Horacio se ruboriza un poco al sonreír. "Muy gracioso, sí, estupendamente" responde tratando de no pensar en la sensación que sintió al dormir en la cama de Volkov, y cómo la ropa de cama olía a él. Por un breve momento, incluso recuerda la incómoda conversación que tuvieron en el coche patrulla sobre si Volkov había cambiado o no las sábanas después de aquello. _No lo había hecho._

Horacio pasa el brazo por debajo del hombro de Volkov, cargando todo el peso sobre sí mismo, mientras Volkov con la otra mano sujeta la muleta y se deja ayudar hasta su habitación. "Si necesitas algo, pega un grito, tengo un sueño muy profundo, nunca me entero de nada." Volkov asiente y se pone a buscar un pijama en la cómoda. 

"Una vez Gustabo y yo estábamos veraneando en la playa en un apartamento, y él se fue por la mañana no sé a qué y yo me quedé durmiendo. Y de repente me despierto porque Gustabo entra por la puerta gritando ' _¡Horacio, Horacio!_ ' como un loco, y yo como ' _¡¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?!’_ , ¿sabes?" 

Volkov asiente mientras deja el pijama encima de la cama y se sienta a observar a Horacio mientras cuenta su historia. 

"Y entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba medio apartamento porque había pasado un tornado y yo no me había enterado, estaba sobando", y cuando termina de hablar comienza a desternillarse.

Volkov le mira reírse, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en lo que parece una sonrisa, "No sé porqué no me sorprende esa historia" le dice.

Horacio retoma el aliento cuando consigue controlar el recuerdo de Gustabo entrando a gritos en la habitación. Mira a la cama y se percata del pijama al lado del comisario. Señalando con cierto nerviosismo pregunta. "¿Necesita... Necesita ayuda con eso?"

Volkov baja la mirada hasta el pijama y abre mucho los ojos cuando procesa la pregunta. "¡No, no! Yo... yo me apaño" 

Horacio asiente frenéticamente y traga saliva. Se frota la nuca. "Bueno... pues yo me voy a ir yendo... Buenas noches, Volkov"

Justo cuando Horacio está a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el Comisario llama su atención. 

"Horacio, una cosa" y este se gira para mirarlo. "Preferiría que no le dijese a nadie que está usted viviendo aquí. No quiero que se convierta en el tema de conversación de la comisaría."

"Ah, claro, sí, sin problema, lo entiendo. No quiero que estés incómodo ni nada, ya la lié bastante la otra vez. Con Greco y Gustabo delante". Horacio ríe incómodo pero se repone rápidamente. "No te preocupes, seré discreto, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Horacio. Que descanse."


	2. Capítulo 2

Conway se abre paso entre las cortinas que van en dirección a la zona de los reservados mientras persigue a Gustabo. Lo ha perdido de vista durante un segundo pero sabe que ha entrado aquí. Al final del pasillo, girando hacia la izquierda y entrando en una de los pequeños habitáculos, vislumbra la inconfundible silueta. Con más determinación que antes, se dirige hacia allí.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco, Conway abre la cortina que separa el reservado del pasillo y no puede evitar la sonrisa sardónica que se dibuja en su cara cuando ve a Gustabo.  _ Te tengo, capullo. _

"Gustabín... Gustabín..."

Con su mano derecha intenta sacar la porra pero Gustabo le sujeta el brazo entre risotadas. "¡No, no! ¡Para, hahaha, por favor, no!" 

Conway desiste en su intento y le propina un collejón considerable, con la mano izquierda, que Gustabo no ve venir y es incapaz de evitar. "¡Agh! ¡Abuelo, pare ya, por favor! ¿¡Dónde está su humor, Conway? ¡Sólo era una broma!"

Conway le da otra colleja, menos potente en el lateral de la cabeza. "¡¿A quién llamas ‘abuelo’, capullo?!"

Gustabo continúa intentando dejar de reírse, pero aunque las carcajadas limpias han terminado, aún queda una risa nerviosa y cansada que no abandona su cuerpo. Se recosta contra la pared y una de las tenues luces violetas del techo le ilumina la despeinada mata de pelo que le cubre la cabeza.

La respiración de Conway es agitada. El subidón de adrenalina por la furia empieza a reabsorberse y vuelve a notar los efectos del alcohol. "¡Os he sacado de la federal esta misma mañana y ya la estáis liando! ¿¡Qué hago, llamo al libro Guinnes de los Records!? Récord al mayor retraso mental sin motivo médico."

Gustabo se separa de la pared un poco y se ríe en voz baja mientras Conway termina de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera que se ha pegado. La luz del techo hace brillar los trocitos de purpurina que tiene pegados a la cara. "Qué rápido se ha cansado, ¿no? Se nota que está decrépito ya, ¿eh?" Ríe.

Conway le mira de manera amenazante. "Cuidadito, que aún te vas calentito"

Gustabo da un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre los dos, y ladea la cabeza riéndose para sí, claramente tras idear una respuesta con intención de agravar el enfado del Superintendente. "¿Me lo promete, Conway?"

Conway tiene que resistir las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. En lugar de eso, sonríe de medio lado y, antes de que Gustabo pueda reaccionar, le empuja con una mano en el pecho hasta la pared más cercana.  Conway, como un animal salvaje, invade su espacio para establecer dominancia. El movimiento toma Gustabo por sorpresa, que le mira ahora atónito.

"No tientes a la suerte, Gustabín. Que no se te olvide quién manda aquí."

Gustabo le mira atónito pero no deja de sonreír maliciosamente, decidido a tocarle las pelotas a Conway hasta llevarse un porrazo. Se endereza sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Conway ni un segundo, a pesar de que lleva gafas de sol. "Le veo muy seguro, Conway..." murmura en voz baja. 

Apenas les separan un par de palmos, pero Gustabo acorta la distancia una vez más y, durante una milésima de segundo, algo parecido a una brisa de duda cruza su rostro, pero Conway podría habérselo imaginado. "¿Está seguro? Le noto tenso, ¿le pongo nervioso?"

Gustabo vuelve a acortar la distancia y sus narices se rozan. "¿No tiene curiosidad por saber por qué toda esta tensión?" Sus ojos siguen buscándose mutuamente, como si buscasen la misma respuesta el uno en el otro. Y vuelve a reírse, y esta vez Conway puede sentir el aire salir de él.  _ Está borracho como una cuba. _ "...yo sí". 

De repente, Gustabo cierra la distancia por completo y le da un pico, tan rápido que no está seguro de que haya pasado realmente. Pero a juzgar por el brillo cruel en la mirada de Gustabo, característico de cuando se sale con la suya, ha pasado.

Le cuesta reaccionar un par de segundos, pero lo hace con brusquedad, agarrándole de la nuca y manteniéndolo en posición. "¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, capullo?"

Gustabo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás casi por inercia, pero no deja de sonreír.

"¿Es la falda o la violencia?" masculla Gustabo.

Eso descoloca a Conway, que frunce el ceño confuso.

Gustabo trata de borrar la sonrisa de su cara en ese momento, con poco éxito, pues sus comisuras le delatan. "Está fuera de servicio... ¿Lleva siempre encima su arma reglamentaria o se alegra de verme?"

Conway afloja el agarre de inmediato, sintiéndose expuesto de repente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que Gustabo no lo ha señalado. 

Hace amago de separarse mientras lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el calor que amenaza sus mejillas, pero la mano de Gustabo se lo impide. Le agarra el brazo izquierdo y lleva la mano del superintendente hasta su propia entrepierna, y Conway jadearía si le quedase algo de aire para hacerlo. 

Gustabo está tan empalmado como él.

A Conway se le empieza a nublar el pensamiento. No entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero sabe que acaban de cruzar una línea y que no hay vuelta atrás. 

Levanta la mirada y Gustabo está ahí para recibirle, mordiéndose el labio con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación. 

_ A tomar por culo. _

Su gesto cambia y en un segundo es todo determinación. Agarra a Gustabo por los hombros y lo empotra contra la pared. A Gustabo se le iluminan los ojos y Conway le besa, agresivo y dominante.

Gustabo abre la boca para recibirle pero opone resistencia, acariciando su lengua con la suya, luchando por explorar su boca mientras con una mano le agarra del pelo, haciendo que hasta le duela el cuero cabelludo, y la otra se aferra a su camisa, arrugada tras todo un día de trabajo.

Hay algo inherentemente sexual en la figura de Conway cansado y desinhibido, tras un duro día de trabajo, ahora en brazos de Gustabo, empotrándole contra una pared mientras su respiración acelerada y desesperada se mezcla con la suya.

El beso es húmedo y no paran de morderse el uno al otro, en ocasiones hasta el punto de casi romper la piel del labio.

Conway lucha por mantener el control, le sujeta en el sitio con firmeza. Su mano derecha vuelve a endurecer el agarre y con la izquierda en su cadera lo sujeta contra la pared. Desde esta posición, Conway tiene un acceso demasiado fácil y no puede resistir empujar las caderas hacia delante y moverse buscando fricción.

Gustabo ahoga un gemido y le responde moviéndose con él, buscando el ángulo en el que se alineen sus erecciones.Cuando lo encuentran, Conway produce un gruñido casi salvaje y embiste contra él.

La mano que sujetaba la nuca de Gustabo cae poco a poco, rozando con brusquedad el hombro y la cintura de Gustabo, como si mapease el terreno por debajo de la ropa mientras una parte de su cerebro intenta resistirse a ese impulso animal. Pero frena en seco una vez en su cadera y agarra la tela de la falda, remangándola rápida y violentamente, mientras ambos se tragan un gemido del otro.

Están muy cerca, demasiado cerca, de llevar esto al siguiente nivel. Las respiraciones se entrecortan y Gustabo no ha estado tan cerca de correrse en sus pantalones desde que tenía 14 años. 

"¿Conway?" dice una voz desde el pasillo. "¿Superintendente?"

Conway se separa de Gustabo como si hubiese sufrido una combustión espontánea. "Jo-der" se susurra a sí mismo, evitando mirar a Gustabo, que descansa contra la pared y jadea. "¡Mierda!"

Conway abandona el reservado y tras vagar unos metros a paso ligero se encuentra con Volkov. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y trata de pronunciar de la forma más calmada posible. "Estoy aquí, ¿qué ocurre?"

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  


Es el primer día de vuelta en la comisaría para Volkov después de recibir un disparo en el último atraco. Ha pasado tan solo una semana pero el comisario es incapaz de quedarse en casa por más tiempo, especialmente sabiendo cómo están las cosas en la ciudad. Conway necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. 

Conducir tan pronto tras una herida de bala es innecesariamente doloroso, pero se niega a depender de nadie, así que hace de tripas corazón y se sube al coche. 

La comisaría está relativamente silenciosa cuando llega. Todavía es pronto.

Los analgésicos le producen sueño, y a pesar de haberse tomado un café, parece no ser suficiente, por lo que se dirige a la máquina de la sala común nada más fichar.

Pocos segundos después, percibe pisadas en el pasillo y la puerta se abre a sus espaldas. 

"Buenos días..." Es uno de los Subinspectores que le salvaron la vida, sigue llevando el pasamontañas azul, así que deduce que es el mismo que le ayudó a ponerse en pie. 

"Доброе утро" Volkov le devuelte los buenos días, mientras su compañero mete una moneda.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, el Subinspector se sobresalta ligeramente cuando parece reparar en quién es. "¡Volkov!¿Cómo se encuentra, mejor?"

"Sí, ehh- estoy mejor. Gracias por preguntar" responde algo aturullado. "Usted es... Lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre. No- no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió pero sé que usted me salvó la vida" y continúa, algo incómodo. "No tuve la oportunidad de agradecérselo"

El desconocido le ofrece la mano, que Volkov estrecha educadamente. "Subinspector Dan, soy nuevo en la ciudad. Yo y el Subinspector Fred, que es mi compañero." Acto seguido, Dan elige bebida. _ Chocolate con 3 de azúcar. _

"No tiene que agradecérmelo, sólo hacía mi trabajo."

Volkov enarca una ceja ante la curiosa selección de su compañero, pero lo deja pasar, volviendo a la conversación.

"No, no, sí debo agradecérselo. Conway me dijo que ustedes acudieron al aviso por iniciativa propia, así que, bueno- gracias."

Dan asiente y se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. Por alguna razón, Volkov siente la necesidad de llenarlo. 

"Ha dicho que es nuevo en la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le trajo hasta aquí? Si no le importa que le pregunte..."

"Ehhh..." Dan comienza a pasar el palito de plástico por el chocolate para disolver el azúcar del fondo. "Pues... bueno, Fred y yo estábamos metidos en un caso y las cosas acabaron saliendo mal, prefiero no entrar en detalles, y nos vimos expuestos y bueno-- nos dijeron que era mejor entrar en-- en protección de testigos. Y por eso nos reubicaron, por eso llevamos pasamontañas siempre que estamos de servicio." Dan da un sorbo pero está demasiado caliente, así que decide soplar. "Me encanta mi trabajo, sabe, yo... no quería dejarlo. Aunque habría sido más fácil pero... mi corazón está en la policía."

"Vaya... Lo siento mucho. Imagino que tuvo que ser muy difícil dejar sus vidas atrás, pero comprendo el sentimiento" responde Volkov antes de dar un trago a su café. "Llevo en el cuerpo tantos años que he perdido la cuenta. No me imagino mi vida fuera de él."

Dan sonríe amablemente y desvía la mirada mientras da un sorbo. "El Superintendente Conway ha sido muy amable con nosotros, facilitó mucho el traslado. No desperdiciaré está oportunidad. Si necesitan un agente, allí estaré. Da igual mi rango."

A Volkov le sorprende tan buena predisposición. No es fácil encontrar a alguien de su rango tan dispuesto a trabajar en equipo y con tan pocos aires de grandeza. Le hace sentir una agradable calidez en el estómago. Pero para ser sinceros, su punto débil siempre ha sido el compromiso.

"Me alegra oír eso. Y que sepa que es mutuo, ¿de acuerdo?" dice con diligencia y endureciendo el gesto en un intento de parecer serio.

Dan asiente y se deshace del vasito de plástico, encestando desde su posición. "Bueno, debo ponerme en marcha. Hay mucho que hacer."

Volkov también asiente, todavía con el café en las manos. Seguramente ya se haya enfriado. 

"Sí, claro-- Ya nos veremos por aquí. Supongo."

Dan le da una palmada en el hombro en respuesta y sale de la habitación.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  
  


El vaho empaña los cristales de las ventanillas y del parabrisas de su coche. Conway limpia con el reverso de su mano lo suficiente como para mirar a través. 

Ha quedado con Gustab-  _ Fred _ en este descampado perdido de la mano de Dios y empieza a hacer frío.  Por el rabillo del ojo ve llegar a un encapuchado a través del retrovisor y segundos más tarde Fred entra en el asiento del copiloto. "Buenas..." Conway se limita a asentir con la cabeza. "Relájese, no me han seguido, me he asegurado"

Conway le mira imperturbable.

"¿Qué habéis averiguado?"

Gustabo resopla. El viaje le ha hecho sudar y el pasamontañas se le pega a la cara dificultándole la respiración. "Odio esta puta cosa, que lo sepas" comenta mientras se remanga la parte que cubre su boca. 

Conway frunce el ceño.

"Vale, vale... Emilio está traficando con todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Tiene armamento militar y todo, del preocupante, cocaína, heroína... mira, tiene un bingo en lo equivalente al crimen ahora mismo."

Conway da un golpe al volante y apoya la cabeza en el puño izquierdo, cuyo brazo se apoya en el hueco de la ventana. "Le habéis subestimado, y nos ha ganado terreno, y a pasos agigantados, parece que trabajo con putos niños."

Gustabo se gira envalentonado. "Es posible pero usted también le subestimó. Le trajimos a Pablito con pruebas de que era un asesino en serie y tenía 15 cuerpos en el jardín y no nos creyó, luego le dijimos que Emilio podría suponer un problema y usted lo descartó, diciendo que no tenía contactos suficientes. Bueno, pues, Conway, _ creo, eh _ , _ creo _ que ha hecho buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Estamos jodidos."

"Yo lo subestimé..." dice Conway con una risa irónica. "Tócate los cojones. Yo no subestimé una mierda. Yo trabajo con la información que me dais y explícame, Gustabo,  _ explícame _ , ¿cómo coño os iba a tomar en serio si cada vez que os pido que hagáis algo os las apañais para hacer justo lo contrario?"

Gustabo se retuerce en el asiento para mirar directamente a Conway, apoyado en el respaldo y el salpicadero. "¿Confiando en nosotros, quizás? No sé, ¡llámeme loco! Que no confiara antes, vale, se lo compro, porque éramos unos parguelas, ¿pero a estas alturas? Joder, yo esperaba un poco más de fé, la verdad."

Conway aparta la mirada y tensa la mandíbula. Si es sincero consigo mismo, sí que confía en ellos, pero su orgullo es demasiado grande como para concederle esa victoria a Gustabo.

El Superintendente carraspea, pegando la espalda contra el respaldo. "Tenéis que conseguir la identidad del proveedor" dice, y Gustabo exhala frustrado a su derecha. "Si conseguimos pillar a ese hijo de puta, se le ha acabado el chollo a Emilio."

"Bien, vale, correcto, lo pillaremos" responde Gustabo sentándose bien y mirando hacia delante. "No me gusta el camino que está cogiendo esto, eh. Tengo un mal presentimiento, se va a liar pardísima. Espero equivocarme."

Conway permanece en silencio todavía sin mirarle. Gustabo finge una tos ante el silencio que reina en el vehículo.

"¿Piensa decir algo más o me voy ya a tomar por culo?"

Conway se gira para mirarle con una ceja alzada. "Eso es todo" Y vuelve a mirar al frente "Se puede ir usted a tomar por culo"

"Osea que no vamos a hablar de cuando me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla el otro día" responde Gustabo con tranquilidad.

Le pilla de sorpresa. Por un segundo, su cara se tuerce en una mueca antes de volver a ser ese rostro indescifrable. Pero hay algo que le delata y son sus dedos rodeando el volante con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos. 

"No vamos a hablar de eso porque no ha pasado. ¿Entendido?"

Gustabo le mira incrédulo. "No ha pasado" repite, afirmativo, pero suena casi como una pregunta.

"Muy bien, ya eres capaz de repetir frases. Sigue así y conseguirás una pegatina de ' _ buen trabajo _ '"

Gustabo le mira por última vez y niega suavemente con la cabeza, casi imperceptible. Se muerde la mejilla para evitar una contestación y sale del coche dando un portazo. 

Mientras se aleja, maldice un par de veces en voz baja pero suficientemente nítida como para que Conway repare en ello.

Conway separa la mano del volante, a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero refrena el impulso. En su lugar, baja la mano hasta el contacto y enciende el motor.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  


El Comisario Volkov y Greco llevan toda la mañana recorriendo la ciudad de arriba a abajo atendiendo avisos. Greco ya está reclinado sobre el asiento de copiloto. En el asiento de atrás se encuentra uno de los detenidos del día al que llevan de vuelta a la comisaría. 

Una vez más, la radio vuelve a alertarles. Greco exhala agotado y Volkov pone los ojos en blanco.

"10-30 en mi 10-20. Se ha dado a la fuga. Las víctimas son su mujer y su hijo. Mando ubicación. El sospechoso lleva vaqueros y camisa blanca. Debería estar cubierto de sangre." Se oye a través de la radio.

La voz de Leonidas contesta desde otro de los patrullas. "Supeh, ¿puede ir otro, por favor? No estoy de humor para algo así."

Volkov activa su radio. "A ver, las ' _ depresiones de grado medio _ ' se nos han agotado. Para más excusas, ‘haber estudiao’. Aquí se viene llorado de casa."

Greco se recoloca en su asiento. Volkov sabe que el tema de Paola aún está candente y que Greco ha estado muy involucrado con ella. Quizás ha sido insensible por su parte, pero no le importa mucho. "¿En la suya lloran a la vez o por turnos?" Masculla con sorna.

Volkov se gira para mirarle tras sus oscuras gafas de sol, sin apagar aún la radio. "¿Disculpe?"

Greco intenta no reírse, pero se le escapa una breve mueca que indica a Volkov que se avecina algo. "Como vive con Horacio..."

Volkov se queda blanco pero las gafas lo disimulan. Le inunda la rabia, ni dos semanas, ni dos putas semanas, pero consigue controlarla unos segundos.

"Leónidas, le asigno el aviso" y apaga la radio sin esperar respuesta.

"¿Quién le ha dicho eso?"

Greco se tapa la boca y mira por la ventana, aún intentando no reírse. "Vaaaale, vale. Gustabo. Me lo encontré ayer y nos tomamos una cerveza."

Volkov repasa mentalmente toda la ascendencia de Horacio, inhala y se contiene.

"Para su información, le diré que es algo temporal. Horacio tuvo que dejar su apartamento y no tenía dónde quedarse. Y gracias a usted ahora lo sabe toda la malla."

Greco se gira hacia él y se encoge de hombros brevemente. "Y usted se lo ofreció como buen samaritano. Sin intenciones ocultas."

Volkov le fulmina con la mirada, el detenido que estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás parece interesado en la conversación.

"No sé a qué se refiere con ' _ intenciones ocultas _ ' pero le puedo asegurar que no las hay" con la vista de nuevo en la carretera continúa. "Y esta es la última vez que se habla de este tema con la malla, ¿entendido?"

"Yo sólo digo, que me parece ' _ curioso _ ' cuanto menos, teniendo en cuenta que, bueno, que Horacio se le declaró y usted le rechazó fulminantemente."

Detrás de él, Volkov puede ver al detenido abrir mucho los ojos. 

"Usted a lo suyo o le caerán 3 meses más."

Cuando el detenido deja caer la espalda contra el respaldo, Volkov se gira para mirar a Greco. 

"Y usted déjese de conspiraciones y de historias. Le ofrecí quedarse igual que lo habría hecho con cualquiera de ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ha decidido omitir el comentario sobre la declaración de Horacio. No han hablado de aquello desde entonces y, pese a lo que todo el mundo dice, técnicamente Volkov no le rechazó fulminantemente. Sería más correcto decir que dejó la puerta entrecerrada. Muy entrecerrada.

"Y se acabó el temita"

Greco asiente en su sitio y el coche se mantiene en silencio unos segundos.

"Ese tal Horacio parece buena gente" dice el detenido, "ya no quedan muchos así."

Volkov le mira por el espejo retrovisor. "Pues nada, 6 meses de cárcel serán."

  
  


***

***

***

***

***

Volkov se las apaña para conservar el enfado lo que le queda de turno y cuando llega unas horas más tarde a casa, se asegura de cerrar de un portazo al entrar para manifestarlo. 

Horacio, que está tirado en el sofá mirando el móvil distraído, se levanta de un salto.

"¿Volkov?"

Volkov aparece en su campo de visión y Horacio relaja la postura de nuevo. 

"Joder, qué susto, creía q-"

Volkov le interrumpe. 

"¡¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que no entiende de no le diga a nadie que está viviendo conmigo?! ¡¿Hablo ruso?! ¡¿Le estoy hablando en ruso ahora mismo?! ¡Porque si no no entiendo porqué lo sabe toda la comisaría!"

Horacio traga saliva. "¡Joder, fue sin querer, se lo juro! Estaba con Gustabo y se me escapó porque claro, me preguntó que dónde vivía ahora y-- Sólo se lo dije a él, se lo juro, de verdad. ¡Lo siento!" Horacio junta las manos en posición de implorar perdón y Volkov respira iracundo desde su posición. Tiene cara de pocos amigos. "Mierda. La he vuelto a cagar. Mire, si quiere que me vaya, lo haré, no hay problema."

Volkov siente una parte del enfado desvanecerse. Lo peor de las disculpas de Horacio es que siempre son sinceras y Volkov sabe que si le dice que se vaya, lo hará. No hay intenciones ocultas en sus palabras o acciones y por mucho que le joda, Volkov no puede evitar sentir simpatía por él.

"Ahora que ya lo sabe todo el mundo no tiene sentido que se vaya" hace un esfuerzo por sonar igual molesto. "Casi peor si se va ahora. Lo que les faltaba para no dejar de hablar de ello."

Horacio le mira inseguro. Pero Volkov no añade nada más, por lo que Horacio señala a espaldas de Volkov, donde se encuentra la cocina-comedor. "Pedí... comida india porque sé que le gusta el curry. Por cambiar un poco y para darle las gracias por dejarme quedarme."

Volkov se gira hacia donde señala Horacio. Las bolsas de comida llevan el nombre de su restaurante de comida india por defecto. Volkov suspira, estas son el tipo de cosas que pueden complicarle la vida. Se gira para mirar a Horacio de nuevo.

"Mire, Horacio... agradezco el gesto pero necesito que entienda que que yo le haya dejado quedarse así no significa que haya nada entre--" y hace un gesto para abarcarlos a ambos, "Y esto de aquí" dice mirando de nuevo a la cena, "me hace pensar que usted no lo tiene claro."

Horacio le mira algo decepcionado. "¿Por pedir la cena?"

"Joder, Horacio... que parece una cita."

Horacio deja caer los hombros. "Puede ser..."

Volkov se frota el puente de la nariz bajo las gafas. "Me voy a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo."

Horacio observa a Volkov desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación. "Ni cena ni nada. Vaya mierda."

Finalmente se decanta por cenar solo y tras guardarle su parte a Volkov en la nevera, sale a la terraza y llama a Gustabo por teléfono.

Tras dos tonos, le responde la inconfundible voz de su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa máquina? ¿A qué se debe el honor?"

"La he cagao con Volkov.  _ Otra vez _ " responde Horacio apoyando los codos en la barandilla. "Bueno la has cagado _ tú _ que no sé a quién se lo has dicho pero ahora lo sabe toda la puta malla y ha venido hecho una furia a echarme la bronca."

"¿La bronca?¿Qué es, tu padre? Joder, qué tío más pesao"

Horacio suspira y se pasa la mano por la cresta. "No, tiene razón, era un secreto, tío."

"Bueeeno, lo siento." El tono de Gustabo indica que en realidad no lo siente en absoluto. Es su tono de pedir disculpas. "Sólo se lo dejé caer a Greco, lo juro, que me lo encontré ayer en el casino. No sé a quién se lo habrá dicho él."

Desde donde está, Horacio mira hacia la ventana de Volkov. La luz está apagada ya. No es muy tarde, pero Volkov madruga mucho para ir a rehabilitación, por el disparo. "Había pillado comida india para llevar. Iba a mover ficha y todo, y se ha ido sin cenar."

La voz exasperada de Gustabo contesta. "¿Viviendo en su casa, estás tonto? Nunca me escuchas."

"Joder, no en plan descarado. Pensaba ser sutil..." La voz de Horacio se empequeñece con inseguridad. "Acercarme a él y eso. Tener un detalle. Pero es que me tiene enfilao, es imposible."

"Primero de todo, tú no sabes ser  _ sutil _ " 

No es como si Horacio pudiese negarlo.

Gustabo suspira al otro lado. "Y ya sabes que Volkov es un témpano de hielo. Es que vas de cara a estamparte como el puto Titanic."

"¡Pero yo soy la chispa que necesita en su vida! Puedo sentirlo, haré que se le derrita ese corazón helado que tiene."

"No sé tío... tú verás. Lo veo chungo. Aunque también te digo que se picó con lo de Paola, ¿eh? Yo lo vi jodido."

Horacio se ríe en voz baja. "Yo creo que estaba celoso, seguro, se cabreó un montón. Espero que fuera por mí y no por ella, también te digo."

"Ya te digo, fue con la cara de estreñido todo el día," y añade, "me extrañaría que fuese por Paola porque no le hace ni puto caso pero a saber qué se le pasa por la cabeza al niño asustao. Es que es muy raro tío, ¿no te podría gustar alguien más normal?"

"¿Como quién, si no conozco a nadie fuera del cuerpo? Conozco a Emilio y a Segismundo. Así que ya me dirás."

"Bueno, bueno, pero se puede conocer gente, ¿no? Si te quedas en casa ya te digo yo que no mojas. ¿Por qué no te bajas el Grindr?"

"Si ya lo tengo, pero me da cosa quedar con esta gente. Hice match con el Dr. Muerte, ¿el del hospital? Ya me ha visto el culo varias veces con tanto disparo..." Horacio se ríe nervioso. "Me gusta demasiado Volkov. No creo que pueda hacerle eso. No puedo hacerle eso a Volkov. Yo... es que me gusta mucho."

"¿Qué dices? ¿El Dr. Muerte?" y se le oye reír al otro lado del teléfono "Estoy flipando. Pero oye... es una opción. Aunque sea pa’ desahogarte, tío. Olvídate de Volkov durante un rato, anda. Y ahora vete a dormir, que te pones intensito por las noches"

Horacio cuelga el teléfono y vuelve dentro, poniéndolo a cargar sobre la mesilla de noche. La casa está completamente en silencio, aunque en la calle hay bullicio.

Se pone el pijama y se deja caer sobre la cama de espaldas. Ha dado por hecho que Volkov estaría dormido a estas alturas, pero se permite pensar en la posibilidad de que no sea así. En que quizás ha estado intentando escuchar su conversación, en que quizás albergue algún sentimiento que se aleje de la indiferencia o la irritación hacia Horacio. Aunque probablemente sea esperar demasiado. Volkov no es esa clase de persona y siempre ha sido claro en sus intenciones. Volkov está durmiendo en sus sábanas de otaku en la habitación de al lado, y Horacio recuerda lo cómoda que era esa cama. Es un pensamiento extraño, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Y con ese tren de las ideas, permite a su cerebro vagar hasta perder la consciencia.

  
  
***

***

***

***

***

  
  


A Volkov no le gustan los hospitales. Cuando era pequeño no solía darle demasiada importancia pero conforme se fue haciendo mayor y entró en el cuerpo las cosas cambiaron. Ha estado demasiadas veces en el hospital como para saber que rara vez acaban bien las cosas. Esta vez, por suerte, es una de esas raras ocasiones.

Acaba de dejar a Greco siendo atendido por un médico. Nada grave, un simple esguince tras una persecución, pero últimamente hacen las rondas juntos y es lo menos que podía hacer. 

Ahora espera sentado en una de los asientos de la sala de espera a que salga su compañero.

El olor a antiséptico y desinfectante le produce cierta incomodidad. Demasiado artificial. La luz es demasiado blanca y apenas hay gente esperando junto a él, lo cual da a la estancia una sensación etérea que le enerva. 

De vez en cuando ve pasar a algún doctor o enfermero, y en una de esas veces, uno de ellos alza la voz.

"Aquí tienes, pero tómatelas, ¿eh? Que nos conocemos. No quiero al Superintendente aquí toda la tarde otra vez con quejas de que 'se te vuelve a ir la pinza'." Uno de los psiquiatras le da en mano un par de botes de pastillas a Gustabo.

"Que síiii, no se preocupe, seré bueno. Veeenga, buen día, guapo." Responde Gustabo, y el doctor le hace un gesto para que se largue con la mano mientras se ríe por lo bajo.

Volkov baja la mirada y pone toda su atención en el móvil que tiene entre las manos, girándose un poco hacia el lado contrario de dónde está Gustabo, en un intento por pasar desapercibido.

"¡Hombre! ¡Comisario Bombón!"

Volkov siente un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral al mismo tiempo que se le hincha una vena en la frente.

Levanta la cabeza y no intenta siquiera forzar una sonrisa. Nunca ha tenido demasiada relación con él y después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que ha hecho, no tiene ningunas ganas de seguirle la corriente.

"Gustabo. No le había visto. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?" pregunta sin demasiado interés.

"Vitaminas" Gustabo levanta la mano y agita uno de los botes de pastillas. "Es broma, son para mis problemillas. Seguro que recuerda lo que pasó. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero es lo que hay. Había dejado de tomar la medicación y me dio un apechusque. Como ve, estoy siendo bueno y responsable. Estoy cambiando mi vida, Volkov. ¿Qué le parece?¿Está orgulloso?" Su tono es claramente burlón pero sus palabras podrían ser sinceras. Gustabo es un ser extraño y complejo, y Volkov tiene muy poca paciencia. Aún menos con los hombres como él.

"Mire, Gustabo, yo no voy a entrar en sus jueguecitos, ¿de acuerdo?" dice tajantemente, "Usted ya no está en el cuerpo y lo que esté haciendo con su vida me da igual, así que déjese de tonterías"

"Bueno, hombre, no se enfade." Gustabo se acerca a él, pero Volkov ni se molesta en levantarse de la silla. "Mire, siento haberle dicho a Greco lo de que vive con Horacio. Se me escapó, se lo prometo--" Volkov no se lo cree. "Pero Horacio me echó la bronca y también le pedí perdón a él, para que vea que hablo en serio... ¡Y mire, hasta puede que haya sido para bien y tenga que darme las gracias y todo, porque creo que se ha quitado a Horacio de encima por fín!"

No le sorprende que Horacio le echase la bronca a Gustabo después de la conversación que tuvieron. Se notaba que estaba arrepentido por haberla cagado y, como siempre, Horacio tiene una fe ciega en Gustabo que Volkov no alcanza a entender. 

Un par de segundos después, Volkov procesa las últimas palabras de Gustabo y frunce el ceño tras las gafas.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

Gustabo mira hacia su espalda y luego a sus alrededores para acabar volviendo su mirada sobre Volkov. "Ha empezado a salir con un tío. Trabaja aquí de hecho, Dr. Muerte creo que se llama, ¿le suena?"

Eso le pilla por sorpresa. ¿Horacio saliendo con alguien? Pero si ayer mismo parecía estar... En fin, a Volkov no le incumbe, le da igual.

"Sí, me suena" dice casualmente. "No sabía que Horacio estuviera saliendo con nadie"

Una breve mueca cruza la expresión de Gustabo para evitar una amplia sonrisa. ' _ Cruel _ ', piensa Volkov durante una milésima de segundo. "Sí, no llevan mucho pero yo le veo bastante contento, la verdad. Tiene un buen trabajo, parece trigo limpio... ya sabe, si él es feliz, yo también."

Volkov asiente con la cabeza e intenta sacudir la sensación indescriptible que empieza a formarse en lo bajo de estómago.

"Pues muy bien. Me alegro por él" 

Las palabras salen más forzadas de lo que pretendía.

"Se nota, se nota" responde Gustabo guardándose los botecitos en los bolsillos. "Bueno, tengo que irme, soy un hombre ocupado, ya sabe. Que tenga usted un buen día, Comisario." Y con una amplia sonrisa sale por la puerta.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  


Volkov mentiría si dijera que no le había estado dando vueltas a lo que le dijo Gustabo. Para empezar, le parecía extraño que Horacio estuviera saliendo con alguien y que no hubiese llegado a sus oídos antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gusta a Greco sacarle el tema. Y luego está el hecho de que Gustabo ya le mintió una vez antes con el supuesto lío de Horacio con Paola, que al final había resultado ser una invención suya. Volkov llega a la conclusión de que no es más que otro de los estúpidos juegos que Gustabo acostumbra a llevar a cabo. 

Eso es, al menos, lo que piensa hasta este preciso momento, en el que escucha a Horacio hablando por teléfono en su habitación mientras Volkov recorre el pasillo en dirección al baño.

"Me he puesto en modo sexy. Pecho fuera para que se me vea el tatu y pantalones ajustados." Comenta Horacio mientras se mira en el espejo. "Sí, Horacio el sexy" bromea. "Esta va a ser mi noche. ¡Esta va a ser mi  _ puta _ noche!"

El comisario se detiene frente a la puerta y frunce el ceño. Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que es relativamente pronto, todavía no es la hora de cenar pero...  _ ¿Horacio va a salir?  _ No le había dicho nada.

"Estoy un poco nervioso. Ya... Ya lo sé. Pero-- bueno vale. Bueno, lo pasaremos bien seguro. Horacio modo sexy activado." Horacio se ríe. "Vale, venga, nos vemos allí en 20 min."

Volkov escucha pasos aproximándose a la puerta y se pone en movimiento antes de que Horacio le pille ahí parado.

Para cuando Horacio sale, él ya está en el salón gracias a sus largas y silenciosas pisadas. Horacio se cruza con él al encaminarse hacia la salida.

Se ha echado colonia, y viste una camisa negra abierta por la zona del pecho que deja ver su tatuaje. Sobre ella, su habitual chaqueta blanca y una boa roja. Además, se ha teñido la cresta de azul.  _ Nuevo look. _

Sin levantar mucho la mirada y sonando casual dice: "¿Va a salir?"

Horacio tuerce su cabeza para mirarle. "Ehh, sí, sí la verdad." Comenta intentando enmascarar su nerviosismo mientras se pone unos anillos a cual más hortera. "No me espere para cenar ni nada. No sé siquiera si vendré a dormir así que cierre con llave y todo luego." Se guarda las llaves en un bolsillo y, gracias a la tirantez de sus pantalones, Volkov percibe el relieve de algo que o bien es un condón o un ravioli en el bolsillo trasero. ' _ Probablemente, no es un ravioli _ ', concluye.

Volkov traga saliva y se da la vuelta para ocultar el calor que sube hasta sus mejillas. No sabe de dónde viene esta timidez repentina pero sabe que debe ocultarla. 

Abre la nevera y recorre con la mirada los estantes, como si estuviese pensando qué comer.

"De acuerdo. Pues páselo bien."

Horacio duda ya con la puerta abierta durante un segundo. "Lo intentaré" responde antes de cerrar.

  
  
  


***

***

***

***

***

  
  


Las luces de las farolas iluminan el camino hasta el bar donde han quedado en reunirse para celebrar. La operación ha sido todo un éxito, hacía tiempo que las cosas no les salían tan bien. Habían conseguido desmantelar una red de trata que les había estado poniendo las cosas difíciles durante los últimos dos años. Un chivatazo les dio la información que necesitaban para hacer una redada y encontrar lo que necesitaban para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. 

No todo ha sido fácil, uno de los cabecillas ha intentado negociar su fuga tomando a un par de prostitutas como rehenes, pero las habilidades de Volkov para negociar sumadas al sigilo de Dan (que había conseguido colarse por detrás y noquearlo) habían resuelto la situación con admirable profesionalidad.

Volkov no cabe en sí mismo. Le invaden muchas sensaciones que no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar pero tampoco lo intenta demasiado. Está contento, está pletórico. Y necesita celebrarlo. 

Con Greco sentado a su derecha, llegan al destino dónde han quedado con el resto. Ya hay varias patrullas aparcadas así que imagina que algunos ya están dentro.

El local tiene una luz cálida, ambiental, tranquila. Está lleno de policías y todos han empezado ya a pedir jarras de cerveza. Greco se le adelanta para saludar a Fred que está charlando con Leonidas en la barra. Conway está pidiendo a unos metros, pero al verle viene a su encuentro. "Volkov, buen trabajo hoy, llevábamos demasiado tiempo detrás de esos hijos de puta. Por fín ha terminado." El Superintendente le entrega una jarra de cerveza. "Te lo has ganado."

"Gracias, Conway" responde distraído mientras recorre la estancia con la mirada. "Ese chivatazo hizo la mitad del trabajo."

Conway permanece en silencio unos segundos observándole tras las gafas de sol. "¿A quién buscas?"

"¿Eh?" dice devolviendo la mirada a Conway. "Ah-- Eh... ¿No ha venido Dan? No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarle por su intervención."

Conway enarca una ceja, pero hace un gesto con la cabeza. "Creo que-- ah, ahí está."

Dan sale del servicio secándose las manos en los pantalones, aún lleva el pasamontañas puesto, al igual que Fred. Es algo que mosquea a Volkov, pero no por los motivos por los que debería. Es consciente de que al estar en protección de testigos y demás, están en su derecho, además de ser muy precavido por su parte. Nunca se sabe. Es un rasgo responsable después de todo.

Sin embargo, no puede alejar esa pequeña idea enquistada en su cabeza que ansía ver quién está detrás de la máscara.

Conway mira por encima de su hombro y hace un gesto con la mano antes de mirar a Volkov de nuevo.

"Te dejo a lo tuyo. Leónidas me está pidiendo que vaya a destrozarle en el billar." 

Volkov da un largo trago a su cerveza y hace una mueca. No está mal, y está bastante fría, pero no es su vodka.

Sigue con la mirada a Dan, que se dirige a la barra donde le espera Fred.

Fred pasa el brazo por los hombros a Dan y todos levantan sus jarras para un brindar entre risas al tiempo que Volkov acorta la distancia y se sienta con ellos. A la derecha de Dan. "Volkov, menudo éxito hoy, ¿eh?"

Volkov asiente. "Sí, venía a felicitarle por su actuación y a agradecérselo. Fred y usted llevan aquí poco tiempo pero llevamos detrás de estos tipos varios años."

"Lo sé, leí el informe hace poco." Dan admite. "Pero le aseguro que sin la ayuda de todo el equipo no habría sido posible. Estoy muy contento con el resultado. Ojalá todo saliese siempre así, ¿eh? Ni una baja, da gusto." Dan acerca su jarra a la de Volkov y las choca ligeramente, un suave brindis.

Volkov sonríe, nada descarado, una sonrisa pequeña y sutil pero sincera.

"La cierto es que sí. No llevábamos una buena racha, pero parece que desde que ustedes llegaron ha mejorado nuestra suerte."

Dan le devuelve la sonrisa, pero es amplia, refrescante casi, en una profesión tan dura en todos los sentidos. "Me alegra oírlo, no vamos a irnos a ninguna parte. De hecho, he estado ojeando un par de casos que estaban archivados con puntos muertos y creo que hay una conexión entre 2 de ellos. Creo que puedo conseguir que Conway los reabra mañana. Quiero meterme en otro caso ya, ¿sabe? Es adictivo." Ríe, y da un sorbo a su jarra.

Volkov siente el calor en las mejillas causado por el alcohol y está seguro de que es visible. Su cuerpo está perfectamente acostumbrado al vodka, a Volkov le gusta demostrar su tolerancia al alcohol siempre que tiene la oportunidad. Pero la cerveza... la cerveza es otra historia. No se ha terminado ni una jarra y ya lo está notando. 

Hay algo en Dan que Volkov encuentra fascinante. Supone que es su compromiso con el trabajo, o quizás su resiliencia. O tal vez la humildad que destila pese a ser un agente sobresaliente. 

"A ver si va a dejarnos sin trabajo" bromea Volkov pero siente que le brillan los ojos, "Bromas aparte, me alegra escuchar eso. Si necesita ayuda con los casos, yo estaría encantado de formar parte del equipo."

Dan traga saliva. "Uhh-- Pues gracias, lo mismo digo, ya se lo dije, si necesita refuerzos cuando sea y donde sea, deme un toque. O contácteme por radio."

Ambos intercambian una mirada cómplice pero escueta. La conversación continúa durante una hora más, aproximadamente. Hablan sobre la historia de Volkov en el CNP, los últimos casos resueltos... Fred, Greko, Leonidas y Conway se unen a ellos en diferentes ocasiones, pero en cierto punto de la noche, Conway sale a fumarse un cigarro y no vuelve a aparecer, y los demás se dedican a jugar al billar, dejando a Dan y Volkov solos en la barra. Tras la cerveza, Volkov se ha pedido un par de copas de vodka para mantenerse a tono. Conoce su alcohol, y aunque no se debe mezclar, hace una excepción por ser una noche de celebración.

Dan y él se han cruzado en varias ocasiones desde aquella vez en la máquina de café. Casi todas esas veces habían sido breves, sin que les diese tiempo a conocerse demasiado. En los atracos que habían atendido juntos, tampoco había tiempo para hablar de nada que no fuese lo que tenían entre manos. Antes de esta noche, Volkov sabía que Dan era un tipo resolutivo y comprometido, dispuesto a morir por el cuerpo, pero hoy está descubriendo mucho más sobre él. Detalles velados de su vida, hobbies que comparten. Y Volkov se da cuenta de que se siente cómodo hablando con él. Quizás es porque con el resto de la malla ya ha levantado una barrera que es difícil bajar ahora después de tanto tiempo. Con Dan no existe todavía, Volkov aún está a tiempo de ser otra persona con él.

Dan está inmerso en una de sus historias como infiltrado en su antiguo hogar cuando Greco se materializa entre ellos. Volkov no se da cuenta al principio, toda su atención está puesta en lo que Dan está contando.

"Volkov, cierre los ojos que nos están saltando a todos las chispas" bromea el Comisario. "Espero que el pobre Horacio no se entere."

Volkov entonces reacciona, se gira para fulminarle con la mirada y sujeta su bebida con más fuerza. Ahora sí le arden las mejillas.

"A ver, Greco, ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Quiere que le degrade? Estamos de celebración y usted-"

Dan se recoloca en la silla visiblemente incómodo. "Oh, ¿Horacio el exalumno? ¿Son pareja?" 

" _ Algo _ hay. O había. Osea viven juntos pero--" Greco está claramente borracho y Volkov siente instintos homicidas que le hacen cuestionarse su posición en la balanza del bien y del mal.

Está a  _ esto _ de terminarse el vodka y reventarle el vaso en la cabeza. Pero es un pensamiento fugaz, él no se nunca dejaría llevar así por sus emociones. 

"Greco, ¿qué le he dicho?" procura sonar calmado, no quiere montar el numerito delante de Dan. "Si no deja ya el tema, la vamos a tener. Váyase a dormir la mona, que falta le hace." Se gira para mirar a Dan. "No le haga caso. Es decir, sí que vivimos juntos pero no hay... no hay nada."

Dan traga saliva disimuladamente y Volkov juraría que, detrás de ese pasamontañas, y si sus ojos son un fiable indicativo de ello, está nervioso. Pero es algo tan fugaz que podría no ser nada. "No tiene que darme explicaciones, Volkov, de verdad. Yo apenas puedo contarle nada sobre mí, ya sabe, protección de testigos y Subinspector... no se sienta en la obligación de compensar, si no quiere."

Leónidas, que pasa por allí en ese momento, se vuelve el centro de la atención de Greco. 

"Leóooonidas, amigo mío. Invítate a una cerveza, ¿no? No me seas ratilla-" Greco sigue hablando pero su voz se va apagando conforme se aleja.

Volkov devuelve toda su atención a Dan, sacudiendo la cabeza. Da un trago a su vodka y elige sus palabras con cuidado.

"El tema de Horacio es... complicado. A ver como le digo yo esto... No hay ni ha habido nada entre nosotros pero hace unos meses me dijo que yo le gustaba y desde entonces no se ha hablado de otra cosa en la comisaría..."

Dan se termina la cerveza de un trago. "¿Y qué le respondió usted?"

Volkov baja la mirada hasta su copa, de repente sintiéndose demasiado observado. 

"Pues... eh, le dije que yo no-- que yo no estaba capacitado para tener ninguna relación en ese momento y que... que otra compañera se me había declarado poco antes y la respuesta por mi parte había sido la misma..."

Dan guarda silencio unos segundos mientras sus dedos juguetean con el posavasos. "Lo entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, la verdad. Sobre todo después del traslado... Estar en protección de testigos como civil, te ofrece una vida desde cero, con cautela. Puedes ser quien tu quieras. Pero como policía, es equipaje que no puedes compartir. Es... bueno, es solitario a veces."

Antes las palabras de Dan, Volkov intenta desviar un poco la atención de sí mismo.

"¿No ha tenido usted pareja?"

"Pareja seria... hace mucho que no. Novios de instituto no cuentan, en mi opinión." Dan deja salir una risa nerviosa. Su mirada se enfoca en el borde del posavasos y desliza un dedo por él, pensativo. "La última vez que me enamoré de alguien, no me correspondía. Yo pensaba que quizás con el tiempo... pero no. Así que intento pasar página. Por eso me centro tanto en mi trabajo ahora."

De todo lo que dice Dan, Volkov repara en una palabra.  _ Novios. Masculino _ . Podría ser un simple desliz pero también podría no serlo. Volkov se sorprende a sí mismo esperando que no lo sea.

Uno de los camareros se les acerca para informarles de que van a cerrar ya y Volkov mira el reloj confuso pensando que es muy pronto. Hace un gesto de alarma cuando se da cuenta de la hora que es, no se puede creer que haya pasado el tiempo tan deprisa. Ni siquiera le ha mandado un mensaje a Horacio para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde.

El grupo abandona el bar con Fred a la cabeza cantando la Tusa y bailando con Greco. Si Volkov fuera capaz de sentir más vergüenza por hoy, se habría ido andando en dirección contraria, pero ha sobrepasado el cupo.

Leónidas, que apenas ha bebido una jarra, se ofrece a dejar a Fred en casa, ya que le pilla de camino. Volkov, que es el que menos ha bebido de los tres restantes, y al que ya se le ha pasado el grueso de la embriaguez, decide conducir para acercar a Greco y Dan a sus respectivas residencias.

La primera parada la hacen para dejar a Greco, que vive a apenas unas manzanas del bar pero que está demasiado borracho como para volver a casa solo. Cuando llega al destino, Dan se apresura a bajar del coche para ayudar a Greko a salir si le hiciese falta. Greco se tambalea un poco al incorporarse y salir del coche pero consigue enderezarse sin ayuda. Aun así, Dan se dirige un segundo a Volkov para decirle: "Voy a acompañarlo al portal, enseguida vuelvo" 

Volkov observa la escena desde el asiento de copiloto. Greco apoyándose en Dan porque simplemente es más sencillo que hacer todo el esfuerzo que supone andar en este momento. Cuando llegan al portal, Dan se encarga de agilizar el proceso de apertura de la puerta y deja a Greco esperando al ascensor.

Dan regresa y vuelve a entrar en el coche. "No hace falta que me lleve hasta la puerta, Volkov, con que me deje a un par de manzanas, me va bien. Estará deseando llegar a casa a dormir la mona como todos."

Volkov arranca el coche y sus dedos tamborilean contra el volante nerviosos. 

"La verdad es que no estoy muy cansado. Estaba pensando en decirle si... si le apetecía venir a tomar algo a mi casa" mira de refilón a Dan y se arrepiente inmediatamente. "Déjelo, estará muy cans-"

"¡SÍ! Quiero decir-- sí, vale, yo tampoco estoy cansado. Vamos, si quiere."

Volkov se gira hacia él un tanto sorprendido pero mira al frente de nuevo y asiente.

"Vale- Vale, sí a usted le parece bien"

Y Volkov siente que están teniendo dos conversaciones simultáneas.  _ Una _ , que es la literal, la que refleja un consentimiento mutuo para ir a tomar una última copa, y  _ otra _ para la que que es necesario leer entre líneas.

Conducen casi todo el trayecto en silencio, Dan intercambiando mensajes con alguien y Volkov centrado en la carretera y para nada en lo que vaya a pasar.

Dan suspira para sus adentros, lleva horas con el pasamontañas puesto y sin embargo es ahora cuando empieza a sudar. Le tiemblan los dedos mientras escribe a Gustabo.

' _ Ke Volkov me ha invitado a su casa a tomar una copa, KE HAGO'  _

_ 'GUSTABO CONTESTA M CAGO EN LA PUTA _ '

La respuesta viene en forma de la carcajada más larga que Horacio ha leído jamás. 

_ 'NO T RÍAS K HAGO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO'  _

_ 'crees que podría tirármelo sin quitarme el pasamontañas?' _

_ 'eh prueba jajajajj' _

Eventualmente, Dan guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo y mira por la ventana el resto del camino.

Llegan al rellano del apartamento de Volkov y éste abre la puerta con todo el cuidado posible. Invita a Dan a pasar y a sentarse en el sofá mientras él se dirige a la cocina. 

"Póngase cómodo, ¿qué quiere tomar?" dice en voz baja y encendiendo las luces de ambiente.

"Lo que tenga a mano, no me importa" responde poniéndose todo lo cómodo posible. "Habla bajo para no despertar a su compañero de piso, ¿no?" Dan no suele existir fuera de comisaría, por lo que el vestuario de Horacio en ese tema es bastante limitado. Cualquier cosa que llame un mínimo la atención podría hacer que los relacionaran, por lo que sus ropas son oscuras, pero cómodas. Parecidas al uniforme de Subinspector, pero evidentemente, sin chaleco antibalas.

Volkov saca uno de los vodkas de su colección y sirve dos copas.

"Sí, debe estar durmiendo" camina hasta allí y se une a Dan en el sofá. "A no ser que haya vuelto a salir por ahí" dice medio en broma. "En ese caso, creo que aún tardará en volver"

"Perdone la pregunta pero, ¿viven juntos desde antes de que se le declarase o es reciente?"

"No- Eh... Fue-- Fue después. Es... es reciente. Hace menos de un mes." Contesta Volkov algo nervioso.

"¿No le parece raro? ¡No por usted! Lo digo por él" se apresura a añadir, "quiero decir, ¿cómo de masoquista tienes que ser para meterte a vivir en casa del amor de tu vida, cuando te ha rechazado abiertamente?" Dan casi masculla las palabras, pero su tono es desconcertante. Volkov lo achaca al alcohol. Por su parte.

"Bueno... tanto como el amor de su vida..." el tono de Volkov denota cierta duda. "Además él ya lo ha superado" dice con disimulado resquemor. "Está saliendo con alguien."

Dan, que iba a dar un trago, se frena en seco, pero afortunadamente Volkov no le está mirando. Tiene la mirada en la mesa de café, donde descansa su copa. "¿Se lo ha dicho él?"

Volkov toma la copa y contesta distraído.

"No, me lo dijo... me lo dijo un amigo suyo. Muy buen amigo." 

Da un trago a su vodka antes de seguir hablando.

"A mí no me ha dicho nada pero lo he visto salir en varias ocasiones por la noche."

Dan da un trago a su copa. "¿Y sale con alguien del cuerpo?" pregunta, incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

Volkov sacude la cabeza y se ríe amargamente. "Qué va, después de lo que pasó... Su amigo me dijo que estaba saliendo con un doctor del hospital."

Dan se atraganta con el sorbo actual.

El Comisario se gira para mirarlo. "¿Está bien?" Volkov se pregunta por qué el repentino interés en saber sobre Horacio, pensaba que ambos tenían claro lo que iba a ocurrir aquí.

Cuando Dan consigue parar de toser, se gira hacia Volkov. "Sé que no es asunto mío pero, parece molesto con su compañero. ¿Han hablado de esto?"   
  


Volkov aparta la mirada de Dan y la fija en el vaso.

"No hay nada que hablar. Yo ya le dije lo que le dije en su momento y él tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera. Es sencillo."

Dan le roza el brazo con la mano. "Bueno, claro, las cosas funcionan así. Es solo que usted no parece contento con... ello."

Volkov mira al punto donde la mano de Dan toca su brazo. Siente un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo con el contacto. 

"Eso ahora ya  _ da igual _ ."

Dan se inclina hacia él. Las pestañas de Volkov son claras y proyectan una suave sombra sobre sus ojeras, gracias a la tenue luz que produce la chimenea electrónica frente a ellos. Pero por mucho contacto visual que Dan intenta obtener, Volkov no le mira a él. "No tiene que ser así. Yo-- yo creo que hay pocas cosas que hagan un trabajo como el nuestro más llevadero. El éxito está muy bien. Pero, no creo que sea incompatible con-- con el amor-- y todos nos equivocamos--"

Volkov se termina el resto de vodka de un solo trago y se levanta. 

"Creo que... creo que será mejor que se vaya" dice nervioso, como si acabara de exponerse por completo. "Puedo llevarle a casa si quiere."

“No hace falta, cogeré un Uber." Dan se levanta un segundo después, como si el sofá le quemase. "Perdón, no pretendía incomodarle, Volkov.”

"No, no, está bien" se apresura a decir, mientras caminan hacia la puerta. "No se preocupe. Siento haberle traído hasta aquí para--" no se atreve a terminar la frase.

Dan carraspea frente al Comisario, la puerta a su espalda, ya abierta, esperándolo. "¿Le apetecería tomar otra copa otro día? Yo invito."

Volkov se frota el puente de la nariz.  "Tal vez" duda. "No sé, tengo que... Tal vez."

Dan le da un toque en el brazo. "Vale,  _ con eso _ me vale. Buenas noches, Volkov." Y hay un brillo en los ojos de Dan que le resulta familiar, pero no es capaz de decir por qué.

"Buenas noches" responde Volkov, apenas dos segundos antes de que Dan cierre la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Dogs of War

Conway y Gustabo han tenido muchas reuniones como aquella vez, en las últimas semanas. El mismo coche, el de Conway, pero en un descampado diferente cada vez. Gustabo no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Pero ni ese ni ningún otro. Fred entra, le cuenta lo que tiene y de la misma manera que ha llegado se va. A veces, le toca a Dan.

En su defensa tiene que decir que han avanzado bastante. Gustabo y Horacio se las han apañado para obtener información relevante sin levantar sospechas. Conway calcula que con la información que han recopilado y la que obtendrán en los próximos días podrán por fin mover ficha contra Emilio.

Y eso es justo en lo que está pensando ahora mismo mientras le da otro trago al segundo whisky que le ha servido su camarero de confianza. Las horas que quedan para desarticular el tinglado que se ha montado ese hijo de puta. Cada minuto que pasa está más cerca de hacerlo.

La vibración del móvil en sus pantalones le saca de sus pensamientos. Deja con un golpe seco el vaso en la mesa y saca el móvil para responder.

" _¡¿Conway, dónde está Gustabo, está con usted?!_ " el tono con que Horacio pregunta denota urgencia y frunce el ceño, como de costumbre.

"A ver, cálmate, Horacio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha hecho Gustabo esta vez?"

Horacio deja salir un leve gemido de preocupación al otro lado de la línea. " _Íbamos a infiltrarnos esta noche, el compañero de Emilio traía un cargamento de explosivos. Habíamos quedado para vernos allí pero me he quedado dormido y ha ido solo. ¡Le he llamado 5 veces y no me lo coge!_ "

Conway se empieza a poner nervioso y el tono acelerado de Horacio no ayuda. 

"Joder" dice entre dientes, tensando la mandíbula para no dar un golpe en la barra. Lo último que necesita es que lo echen del bar por alteración del orden público. "No me había dicho nada. ¡El muy capullo no me había dicho nada!"

Al otro lado, Horacio permanece en silencio durante un par de segundos. Se oyen sus pasos recorriendo la habitación y cuando está a punto de hablar de nuevo, su móvil le avisa de que le está entrando otra llamada. 

"Ahora te llamo" y cuelga sin esperar respuesta.

Esta vez, Volkov está al otro lado. " _Conway, acabamos de recibir un chivatazo anónimo. Se está llevando a cabo contrabando de explosivos en el embarcadero, en un almacén. Vamos a realizar una redada, parece estar relacionado con el caso de Emilio Escobilla. Estamos llegando, te envío la localización exacta. No sé cuántos hombres hay, pero no vendrían mal refuerzos._ "

_Gustabo._ Tiene que haber sido él el que ha dado el chivatazo. No puede haber sido nadie más. ¿Por qué cojones no le dijo que planeaba hacer esto? 

"Voy para allá. Y voy con refuerzos." 

Quiere añadir algo más, algo como ‘ _no abran fuego_ ’ o ‘ _no quiero bajas_ ’, pero se contiene. No puede decir eso, no sin tener que dar explicaciones de por qué se opone a que abran fuego contra la mayor red de criminales de la ciudad. En su lugar dice: "Tened cuidado. Estos capullos son peligrosos."

Llama a Horacio de camino a la ubicación. Le dice que todo está bajo control y que le informará cuando todo haya acabado. Eso parece tranquilizarle un poco, al fin y al cabo la asertividad de Conway siempre había tenido ese efecto en él.

Cuando llega a su destino, se alegra de que Horacio no le haya acompañado. Es el puto infierno. Un caos. El embarcadero está en llamas y las sirenas de ambulancia suenan cada vez más cerca.

Se le acelera el pulso. Busca con la mirada a Volkov y se apresura hacia él cuando lo localiza. "¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?!"

Volkov se acerca magullado, y tiene una mirada extraña, ida. "No nos esperaban pero estaban armados hasta los dientes. Hubo un tiroteo y una de las balas alcanzó parte del cargamento, creo, y hubo una explosión. Un agente ha muerto, no sé cuántos sujetos eran pero hay 4 cuerpos sin identificar." Se pasa la mano enguantada por el pelo, empapado en sudor y cubierto de lo que parecen cenizas de los escombros. "El forense dice que hasta mañana no tendrá las identidades... están calcinados, tienen que mirarles los dientes y eso..."

Conway asiente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño pero no interviene. Tiene la sensación de que Volkov no ha terminado de hablar. Y está en lo cierto. El comisario se gira y mira la ambulancia que hay aparcada unos metros más allá, donde están subiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Horacio, aún con el pasamontañas puesto. "Han disparado al subinspector Dan... Esa bala era para mí. Debería haber sido yo."

Es demasiada información, mucho que procesar para actuar en consecuencia y a Conway le está costando mantener la cabeza fría. Se están llevando a Horacio en una camilla con un disparo. El Superintendente no puede evitar sentir que la vida de Horacio está en sus manos, que es su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo, pero aun así no puede evitar que salte delante de un bala. Es esa misma temeridad altruista que le caracteriza la que ha hecho que se haya ganado un hueco en el corazón de Conway. No se lo ha dicho nunca, y no sabe si alguna vez lo hará, — _Cuando se recupere, porque se recuperará_ — pero siente hacia él un orgullo casi paternal.

Pero se va a recuperar y esa preocupación desaparecerá, aunque solo sea de manera temporal. Hasta que se las apañe para meterse de nuevo en problemas.

"Ve con él" le dice a Volkov. ''Que vea una cara familiar cuando despierte."

Volkov frunce el ceño confuso pero asiente y obedece la orden.

Cuando cree que tiene esa información procesada y racionalizada —la preocupación perfectamente guardada en una cajita que puede dejar cerrada por ahora— recuerda lo que le ha dicho Volkov antes. _Cuatro muertos sin identificar_ y Gustabo sin contestar al puto teléfono.

No quiere ponerse en lo peor pero es difícil. Conway no es imbécil, lleva muchos años en el cuerpo y sabe que normalmente cuando dos puntos parecen guardar relación es que es así.

Sus pies comienzan a moverse por sí solos y recorre el perímetro. Los bomberos ya han apagado el fuego y los policías aún presentes están buscando evidencias, todo lo que se haya salvado de la explosión.

De repente, algo llama su atención. El sombrero de Gustabo flota entre los escombros.

Se para en seco, y con él su respiración. _No._

Quiere acercarse, verlo más de cerca y confirmar que se equivoca, pero no puede moverse. La brisa marina le acaricia la piel y por primera vez, no es una sensación reconfortante.

Al final se acerca. Despacio.

Se agacha y coge el sombrero. No cabe duda de que es el suyo y ya son demasiadas las evidencias que confirman lo peor. Son tantas que no puede ignorarlas.

Endurece el agarre del sombrero, lo aprieta hasta que se deforma entre sus dedos mientras la rabia crece dentro de él.

Se pone en pie, preparado para marcharse, y mira el sombrero decidiendo qué hacer con él. Una parte de él quiere lanzarlo al mar, tan lejos como le sea posible, pero la parte que más detesta de sí mismo, la sentimental, le hace darse media vuelta con él entra las manos y volver al coche.

Lo deposita en el asiento del copiloto y se queda ahí durante unos segundos. El coche parado y las manos en el volante, mirando a ese ridículo accesorio como si guardase los secretos del universo. Y ahí está de nuevo esa rabia, esa frustración, esas ganas de--- canaliza todos esos sentimientos que no sabe manejar y golpea el centro del volante con el puño. _Una. Dos. Tres veces._

Conway arranca el coche y acelera, sin rumbo, hacia la oscuridad de las carreteras secundarias de la zona. Abre las ventanillas y el viento le ensordece y golpea en la cara. Su pelo se despeina pero sus gafas se mantienen firmes gracias a la fuerza con la que frunce el ceño. 

Durante unos momentos se permite la libertad de cerrar los ojos y siente la velocidad como una vía de escape para sus ganas de gritar hacia el universo. Y, por un momento, se plantea no abrirlos. Simplemente dejar que el coche siga ese ritmo, incluso acelerar y esperar. Pero de repente su móvil vibra y suena en el asiento del copiloto bajo el sombrero de Gustabo. _Un mensaje. Podría ser sobre Horacio._

Relaja el pie que pisa el acelerador hasta cumplir la velocidad que marcan las señales. Alcanza el teléfono con la mano derecha y lo desbloquea. Un mensaje de un número desconocido, pero no del hospital.

_'Oye k fui solo a una cosa de Emilio y se ha liao parda pero todo bien, creo k mi tapadera sigue valiendo y todo. Salí cagando leches en cuanto pude y andé un rato hasta k me aseguré de k nadie me había seguido el rastro. Te mando mi ubicación, k me quedao tirao y no puedo volver a casa.'_

Conway lo lee y lo vuelve a leer. _Tiene que ser Gustabo, no puede ser nadie más pero..._ Mira de nuevo al sombrero. ¿Será capaz de enviarle un mensaje tan relajado, tan casual, después de la que se ha liado? ¿Después de que Conway pensase que había volado por los putos aires? _Pues claro que podría, joder. Es un puto enfermo._

Conway vuelve a pisar el acelerador pero esta vez sin intenciones suicidas.

El coche serpentea entre los pocos coches que recorren la carretera. Por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza que esto sea una trampa, que alguien ha descubierto a Gustabo y pretende atraer a Conway usándolo de cebo. Si ese es el caso, el superintendente está conduciendo directo hasta la boca del lobo. 

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que te peguen un puto tiro en la cabeza._

_¿Qué es lo mejor que puede pasar? Que Gustabo esté vivo._

Así que deja ese pensamiento a un lado y procura mantener ese hilo de esperanza que todavía no se ha roto.

Después de saltarse unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, llega al destino.

La figura de un hombre vestido de rojo extravagante espera con las manos en los bolsillos junto a una caseta de vigilancia abandonada, en el aparcamiento abandonado bajo el puente de la autopista. Conway aparca a unos 10 metros del sujeto, y baja del coche casi conteniendo la respiración.

Gustabo levanta la mirada al reconocer al Superintendente, aliviado al ver una cara familiar. Está cubierto de la mugre propia de escapar de una explosión y su anorak rojo tiene algunos rasguños.

Conway camina hacia él en silencio. Posiblemente cada vez más deprisa, lo que hace que Gustabo levante las manos ante la evidente somanta de palos que se le viene encima. "ESPERE, ESPERE".

Pero no se detiene, sigue caminando con determinación, con pasos rápidos y seguros que están a punto de abrir una brecha en el suelo, hasta que alcanza a Gustabo. Y entonces colisiona con él en un abrazo, con toda la adrenalina y la energía que no sabe poner en ninguna otra parte. Le abraza tan fuerte que hace que Gustabo retroceda unos pasos hasta que la pared de detrás le para.

Está aquí y está bien. No es una promesa en un mensaje de texto, es algo tangible, real, físico.

Gustabo expulsa todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones al colisionar contra la pared y siente los brazos de Conway rodeándole, una de sus manos se aferra a su nuca para sujetarle contra sí. 

Los brazos de Gustabo rodean lentamente a Conway por debajo de los suyos, subiendo por su espalda y devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad, según procesa lo que está pasando. Y puede sentir la respiración agitada del Superintendente cerca de su oído. 

Se pregunta si, de no ser por el anorak, podría sentir los latidos contra su cuerpo.

Una vez la adrenalina se desvanece, Conway retoma un poco el control. Se separa de Gustabo como si el contacto le quemase y mete las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas. 

"¿Qué cojones te pasa en la cabeza, _capullo_? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin informarme? ¡Soy tu puto superior!"

Gustabo sonríe de repente como un maníaco. "¿Noto preocupación, Conway? Me halaga."

"Súbete al puto coche antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido y te deje aquí ‘ _tirao’_ " dice de camino al coche. "Y a ver si aprendemos a escribir, analfabeto de los cojones"

Gustabo le sigue. "¿Lo hacemos otra vez? El abrazo digo, lo otro ya sé que no quiere." Añade mientras intenta evitar reírse.

Conway se da la vuelta y le da un puñetazo en el estómago que le hace doblarse por la mitad del dolor. "Qué hijo de puta" responde Gustabo entre dientes.

"Que subas" repite el Superintendente.

Conway entra, seguido de Gustabo, y se coloca el cinturón.

Gustabo se recoloca en el asiento al notar que hay algo bajo él. "¡Hombre, mira quién está aquí! Gracias por-- espera. Espere un momento, ¿se había quedado con mi gorro? ¿Pensaba que estaba muerto _y se había quedado con mi gorro_?"

Conway le arrebata el sombrero de las manos y lo tira descuidadamente en el asiento de atrás. 

Mirando al frente y arrancando el motor dice. "Te vas dejando tu mierda por ahí y estas son las cosas que te pueden delatar."

Gustabo cierra la boca, que acaba de darse cuenta de que estaba abierta como si fuese un pez, y frunce el ceño durante una milésima de segundo. "Tiene sentido. Tiene _más_ sentido."

"Indícame hasta tu casa" dice ignorando a Gustabo.

Cuando salen del aparcamiento y ponen rumbo a casa de Gustabo, Conway decide que es el momento de decírselo.

"Horacio está en el hospital. Le pegaron un tiro durante el tiroteo en el embarcadero. Cuando llegué se lo estaban llevando, todavía no sé nada más"

Gustabo intenta llamarle pero nadie coge el teléfono. Se muerde el labio, y tras varios intentos más, desiste y guarda el aparato en el bolsillo. Mueve la cabeza y hacer crujir su cuello, agarrotado por la tensión de los acontecimientos, mientras exhala una bocanada de aire. "Seguro que está bien, ya verá. Si no ya habrían llamado, ¿no? Estoy en su lista de contactos de emergencia, es lo suyo."

Conway asiente con la cabeza, la mirada fija en la carretera. "Sí, estoy seguro de que está bien. Tampoco es la primera vez que le disparan..." intenta bromear.

Gustabo alza una ceja, como si algo se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza. "Un momento... ¿qué hacía Horacio allí?"

Conway se pregunta lo mismo. Le había pedido que se quedara en casa y había hecho caso omiso a sus órdenes. Y ahora estaba en el puto hospital.

"Me llamó cuando se despertó. Estaba preocupado por ti. No se podía hacer contigo y sabía que habíais quedado para lo de Emilio, así que me llamó para preguntarme si sabía algo. Y luego me entró el aviso y... le dije que no fuera, que ya había unidades en camino, pero no me hizo ni puto caso. No sé cómo lo hizo pero llegó antes que yo y se hizo el héroe saltando delante de una bala por Volkov."

Gustabo da una patada al suelo del coche. "¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Con lo mal que le trata ese niño asustado de mierda, yo de verdad que no lo entiendo! No se merece a Horacio, así se lo digo."

"Me da la sensación de que Volkov trataba a _Dan_ de manera _diferente_ " dice, con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Supongo que lo sabremos pronto. Le pedí a Volkov que acompañara a Dan en la ambulancia. Sabrá quiénes sois pero podemos confiar en él."

Gustabo, que yace mal colocado en el asiento, medio tumbado y sin el cinturón puesto, se endereza y mira a Conway con una sonrisa curiosa. "¿Qué dice? ¿¡Volkov y _Dan_!? No me jodas, hombre, jajaja Pobre Horacio, me cago en la puta, no da ni una, el cabronazo. Bueno, a lo mejor sí pero..." Vuelve a reírse.

Conway se rinde a la sonrisa sardónica que se forma en sus labios. "Bueno, bueno, tendrías que haberle visto hablar del nuevo subinspector. Se le iluminaban los ojitos esos de pánico que tiene."

Gustabo termina de reírse cansado. "¡Hostia puta, es verdad, que el otro día Volkov se lo quería llevar a casa después de ir de copas! Ahora ya no va a tener tanta gracia si sabe que es Horacio. Seguro que vuelve a ponerse en plan: _'A ver, Horasio, que estamos de servisio, vuelva al trabajo'_."

Conway suelta una carcajada y Gustabo parece algo sorprendido de haber conseguido esa reacción. Soprendido y... _satisfecho._

Aunque la risa de Conway se acaba apagando, todavía se le queda la sonrisa en los labios, y se gira para mirar a Gustabo, que sorprendentemente parece haber tenido el mismo impulso. Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante hasta que Conway mira al frente de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta.

Gustabo se recoloca en el asiento y hace un gesto con la cabeza. "La siguiente calle a la izquierda, y todo hasta el final y ya llegamos a mi casa"

Hacen el resto del camino en silencio. Al menos hasta que llegan a dónde las indicaciones de Gustabo les han llevado. Conway para el coche un momento y dice contundentemente, "Te tienes que mudar"

"Conway, ¿tiene usted idea de cómo está el mercado inmobiliario ahora?" Gustabo se ríe, incapaz de continuar con la gracieta. "Ahora en serio, acabo de mudarme aquí, ¿qué pasa, mal barrio?"

"¿Mal barrio?" chista Conway. "Todo este barrio está controlado por mafias. Raro es el día que no apuñalan a alguien mientras pasea al perro" dice, y reitera: "No puedes vivir aquí."

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "Vale, vale, pues nada, venderé la casa y a tomar por culo... no sé si Horacio… a lo mejor me puede dejar el sofá o algo. ¿Tiene usted alguna recomendación, ya que me prohíbe vivir en este barrio?"

Conway se lo piensa durante un segundo.

"Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Te vas a venir a mi casa."

Gustabo se atraganta con su propia saliva y tose brevemente. " _¿Disculpe?_ "

Con la mano en el contacto, gira la llave y arranca el coche, poniendo dirección a su casa. "Te vas a quedar en mi casa. ¿Algún problema?"

Su acompañante se gira hacia la ventanilla, fingiendo que inspecciona los alrededores. "10-4" responde.

***

***

***

***

***

Horacio se da la vuelta en la cama, la luz artificial que se cuela entre las cortinas le hace abrir un poco los ojos. Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita para mirar la hora en el móvil y se levanta de un brinco cuando ve todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de Gustabo. Un agudo pinchazo le obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, probablemente anoche bebió más de lo que debería. No recuerda exactamente cuántas cervezas cayeron al final, pero es de noche otra vez así que debe haber pasado casi un día.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y llama a Conway para ver si él lo tiene localizado.

_Negativo_ , Conway no sabe dónde está y le pide que espere, que tiene otra llamada, pero Horacio no puede esperar. Su deber como amigo era acudir al encuentro con Gustabo y se ha quedado dormido. Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa.

Horacio se enfunda el uniforme de Subinspector y el pasamontañas y se sube a su moto.

Antes de ponerla en marcha enciende la radio de la policía y se coloca el pinganillo. Todavía no sabe a dónde se dirige, pero está seguro que a dónde sea que Gustabo haya ido a parar, se habrá liado, así que solo tiene que esperar al aviso.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, la voz del Comisario pide refuerzos para la zona del embarcadero y Horacio sabe que ahí es a dónde tiene que dirigirse.

Gracias a su moto, es capaz de coger una gran velocidad en autopista y adelantar a todos los coches que se encuentra. No le preocupa estrellársela, Gustabo está probablemente en apuros. _No se abandona a un hermano._

Al mismo tiempo que él, llegan otras patrullas que debían estar cerca cuando se dio el aviso.

Se baja de un salto de la moto y deja caer el casco. Busca a Volkov con la mirada y en cuanto lo localiza corre hacia él, cubriéndose con los coches en el camino.

Volkov siente sus pasos y se gira a su encuentro mientras guarda el móvil. "Subinspector Dan" saluda, visiblemente sorprendido.

"Comisario Volkov, ¿cuál es la situación?"

"Nos ha llegado un chivatazo de que los hombres de Emilio están realizando una transacción a esta altura del embarcadero. Por el momento, estamos estudiando cómo proceder para que no haya bajas. Nos interesa cogerlos con vida."

Dan asiente, pero está nervioso. Normalmente, no tiene que preocuparse de Gustabo, ni de Fred, y eso le permite darlo todo, ofrecer su máximo potencial, pero ahora no está tan seguro. _Tiene miedo_. Simplemente le toca fingir que no es así.

"Bien, bien, vale, deberíamos entrar ya." Anuncia, a lo que Volkov enarca una ceja. Dan sabe que es un movimiento osado, no hay rehenes, y los tienen bastante rodeados, pero eso no significa que no puedan acribillarlos sin más. Precisamente, la policía es la que se encuentra en desventaja. Esta gente es más valiosa viva y proporcionando información, que muerta. Lo cual no se aplica a la malla. "Lo más lógico es que tengan la puerta de atrás custodiada, porque sería por la que han entrado, estando detrás el muelle. No querrían llamar la atención. Además, hay menos cámaras."

Volkov le concede el punto pero se muestra inseguro. Dan se pregunta si duda de su capacidad o si está incómodo por la noche anterior. Pero no es momento para eso.

“Hemos comprobado que no hay francotiradores, y si han llegado en algún tipo de embarcación, no está cerca, pero el cargamento es de explosivos, con lo cual deberíamos tener cuidado con los disparos, puede ponerse feo muy deprisa. No podemos arriesgarnos. Y ellos lo saben.”

En ese momento, su móvil vibra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Se aleja unos pasos de Volkov cuando ve quién le está llamando.

La aterciopelada voz de Conway resuena al otro lado. "Horacio, no te preocupes, Gustabo está en una redada, pero todo está bajo control. No necesito que vengas, de hecho es mejor que no estés, ¿me has entendido? ¿Dónde estás?"

Horacio carraspea. "Estoy en casa, esperaba que me llamara, como me dijo--"

"Bien, quédate ahí, te mantendré informado." Conway cuelga el teléfono y Dan se vuelve hacia el Comisario de nuevo. _'Quédate ahí, mis cojones.'_

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta Volkov.

Dan se coloca el cuello del pasamontañas y fija su mirada en la de Volkov. Siente una punzada en el pecho. "Preparado para lo que sea. Sólo dé la orden."

Volkov no parece convencido con la respuesta pero asiente y se dispone a coordinar el operativo. 

Escuchando las palabras de Dan, Volkov decide que la mejor estrategia es intentar sorprenderles entrando por la puerta principal. De esta manera no los verán llegar y habrá menos posibilidades de que opongan resistencia. Aun así, varios agentes se quedan encargados de cubrir los laterales para que, en caso de tener que disparar, tengan visibilidad a través de las ventanas. 

Volkov avanza en cabeza con Dan a su izquierda. El resto de agentes les siguen muy de cerca. Se mueven agazapados pero no hay obstáculos tras los que protegerse, así que están completamente expuestos. 

A tan solo unos metros de entrar y viniendo de una de las ventanas rotas del edificio, un disparo. La bala roza el uniforme del comisario, que da la alarma. "¡Nos disparan!"

Volkov y Dan se cubren bajo la ventana, pero tienen poco margen. Si alguno de los traficantes estuviese igual de cerca que ellos y pegase un tiro a través de la pared, probablemente les daría. Y ya, de hacerlo asomándose a la ventana, ni hablamos. 

Dan se da la vuelta y observa a los hombres de Volkov replegarse y cubrirse donde pueden, unos más cerca, otros más lejos. Probablemente, no ha sido una buena idea, pero no queda más remedio que avanzar. 

La bala ha rozado a Volkov, pero no es nada. Dan hace una señal a Volkov para que le siga agachado, y mientras se desplazan, sus hombres hacen fuego de cobertura para distraer a los traficantes. 

Una vez reubicados, Dan tira una de las puertas abajo de una patada, y entra seguido de Volkov, cubriéndose tras las cajas del almacén. 

Dan sabe que han tenido que oír la puerta a pesar de la distracción, por lo que no se sorprende cuando oye el trote de unos cuantos asaltantes pero sigue sin ver a Gustabo. Asomándose desde su posición, alcanza a uno en el cuello. Y sus compañeros devuelven el fuego, haciendo añicos varias cajas delante de ellos, que obligan a Volkov a rodar un par de metros a la derecha para cubrirse. Dan dispara en todo momento para asegurar la posición de Volkov, y poco a poco algunos de los policías consiguen seguirles dentro del edificio.

Pero ante esto, los traficantes comienzan a recolocarse y les lanzan varias granadas de humo, dificultando la visibilidad y respiración. Dan tiene el pasamontañas puesto y eso le concede algo de ventaja, pero no es invulnerable y lo sabe, no puede bajar la guardia.

La malla sigue abriendo fuego, y una de las balas le roza la oreja. Podría jurar que ha visto a cámara lenta cómo la bala venía hacia él. Ha visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos y ha vuelto a nacer, pero de repente, ese mismo sentimiento convierte la escena en un escenario casi irreal. La periferia de su visión está borrosa y el sonido retumba en sus tímpanos.

Sus ojos buscan a Volkov, y le encuentran disparando desde su escondite, arma en mano y mirada concentrada en el objetivo. Un mechón de pelo plateado le cae sobre la frente empapado en sudor. Dan repara entonces en que Volkov está sólo, el grueso del equipo está en su lado. Como as en la manga, está bien para flanquear, pero su posición es muy vulnerable en caso de ser descubierto. 

Es por eso que Dan se mueve diestramente entre los obstáculos, para ofrecer apoyo más de cerca. Y entonces lo siente, esa premonición, pálpito o como quieran llamarlo, y todo ocurre a cámara lenta de nuevo. 

Dan puede sentir que sus pies siguen moviéndose cuando su mirada encuentra a un tirador en uno de los niveles superiores del edificio apuntando directamente a Volkov. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de avisarle, simplemente se lanza y aparta a Volkov de la trayectoria, al tiempo que la bala se cuela en su vientre por la zona que el chaleco no llega a cubrir.

El chute de adrenalina desaparece apenas 3 segundos después, mientras ve a Volkov abatir a alguien que, deduce, es ese tirador.

Volkov vuelve a cubrirse y fija su mirada en Dan, que yace en el suelo pegado a él, como exigiendo una explicación para ese empujón, pero se da cuenta al instante de que algo no va bien.

"¿Dan? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?" se le nota la preocupación en la voz. 

Sus ojos bajan hasta donde Dan tiene una mano presionada contra su vientre, un espeso líquido casi negro abriéndose camino entre sus dedos. Entonces, el tono de preocupación se convierte en pánico.

"¡Le han dado!"

Y busca los ojos de Dan con la mirada para comprobar el estado en el que se encuentra.

Dan abre y cierra la boca varias veces, el sabor ferroso abriéndose paso. "Mierda"

Volkov se pega a Dan y aparta la mano que tiene sobre la herida para poner la suya y hacer presión. Le tiembla un poco el pulso.

"No tenía que haber hecho eso. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?" Pero no le da tiempo a responderle porque Volkov ya está hablando de nuevo, esta vez por radio. "Agente herido. Repito, agente herido. Necesito una puta EMS aquí ya." 

Volkov ha visto suficientes veces heridas como estas para saber que son para tomárselas en serio. Ha visto a menos compañeros sobrevivirlas que sucumbir a ellas, así que las probabilidades no están a su favor.

Los tiros continúan y Dan solo puede mantener sus ojos fijos en Volkov, que presiona desesperadamente la herida. 

"Volkov, tengo... Tengo que decirle una cosa--"

Volkov intenta mantener la calma y le mira también. Su voz es débil y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el comisario se da cuenta de que Dan está luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

"Sssssh. Puede decírmelo cuando me invite a esa copa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dan coloca su mano sobre la de Volkov ignorando la respuesta del Comisario. "Estoy enamorado de usted... y creo... que el mundo... es un poco menos malo porque existe." Dan siente como se le desenfoca la visión y deduce que se está desangrando. "Si no salgo de esta... quiero que lo sepa. Usted merece la pena, debe... saberlo."

"A ver, Dan, qué-- qué" pero se atasca, no puede formular una frase completa. Tiene demasiadas preguntas y ninguna más importante que el hecho de que se está desangrando. 

Dan inspira, cogiendo fuerzas para hablar de nuevo, cuando una explosión ensordece todo a su alrededor. Un fogonazo de luz cegadora que es capaz de callar sus esfuerzos por hablar y entonces Volkov empieza a ver las llamas y se da cuenta de que el los disparos han cesado. 

Tienen que salir de aquí y tienen que hacerlo ahora. Eso es lo único en lo que debe pensar ahora.

Volkov ve a algunos de los agentes que estaban en su misma línea toser y quitarse el polvo de encima. 

"¡Greco!" y espera que su voz de escuche por encima del pitido de sus oídos.

Greko parece escucharle porque gira la cabeza hacia donde están y se acerca rápidamente.

"Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí. Le han disparado."

Greco le ayuda a levantarlo, echándose con brazo cada uno por encima del hombro y Volkov mira al frente, a la puerta que les llevará de nuevo al exterior.

Mente fría, Viktor. Cuando acabe esto ya habrá tiempo para resolver todo lo demás. La prioridad es sacarlo de aquí; no se puede hablar con un muerto.

Dan es un tipo grande y todavía con la ayuda de Greko, Volkov se da cuenta de que les cuesta arrastrarlo junto a ellos. Cuando salen, la EMS ya les está esperando y corren en su dirección. Despliegan la camilla y suben a Dan en ella. 

Volkov mira hacia atrás y lo único que ve es el fuego y la humareda. Cuando vuelve a girarse, Conway está frente a él haciéndole muchas preguntas. Su mirada no puede evitar desviarse a la ambulancia donde están empezando a subir a Dan mientras pone a Conway al día de los acontecimientos.

Las palabras salen de su boca sin que tenga constancia de que las está articulando. "Han disparado al subinspector Dan... Esa bala era para mí. Debería haber sido yo."

"Ve con él" dice Conway. ''Que vea una cara familiar cuando despierte."

Volkov frunce el ceño, confuso, pero asiente. Se da la vuelta y entra en la ambulancia, sentándose junto a Dan, a quien parecen haber conseguido estabilizar. Acaban de arrancar y se está quitando el chaleco antibalas, cuando uno de los EMS que están tratando a Dan le agarra el pasamontañas y tira de él.

"¡Espere, no-!" se apresura a decir con la intención de mantener oculta la identidad de su compañero, pero es demasiado tarde. 

Volkov sigue el gesto con el que el EMS se deshace del pasamontañas tirándolo al suelo y se da cuenta de que está a punto de verle la cara al hombre que le ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. 

Retrasa el momento sin saber muy bien porqué. Algo dentro de él tiene miedo de conocer al misterioso subinspector, casi como si estuviera traicionando a alguien por el simple hecho de mirar. Y entonces alza la vista y se queda blanco. Todo se difumina alrededor del cuerpo en la camilla. No escucha ningún sonido más allá del pitido que emite la máquina en señal de sus constantes vitales. 

"Horacio" musita.

Y de nuevo, todo de golpe: la sirena de la ambulancia, las voces de los EMS, las blanquísimas luces y Volkov tiene ganas de vomitar. Le invade una angustia casi incontrolable y debe estar a punto de perder el conocimiento porque todo le da vueltas y se reproduce a cámara lenta. 

Si hace un momento estaba preocupado por su compañero herido, ahora está seguro de que está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Volkov busca con las manos la pared más cercana de la ambulancia en la que apoyarse y respira hondo. Uno de los EMS se acerca para preguntar si está bien, si necesita que le atiendan y Volkov niega con cabeza. 

En su cabeza, demasiados pensamientos que se solapan y que libran una batalla para ponerse en primera línea: Horacio expulsado del cuerpo. Dan yendo en su ayuda aquella primera vez. Horacio mintiéndole. Dan en la máquina de café. Horacio pidiendo comida de su restaurante favorito. Dan subiendo a su apartamento. Y el pensamiento que se erige ganador, el que se sitúa delante de todos los demás y les mira por encima del hombro: Horacio desangrándose en esta camilla.

Volkov se alegra cuando llegan al hospital porque es una oportunidad para silenciar todas esas voces en su cabeza.

Se llevan a Horacio a quirófano y Volkov les observa alejado desde la entrada de urgencias del hospital. 

Varias interminables horas después, mientras espera recorriendo la sala de un lado para otro, una doctora se acerca para informarle de que la operación ha sido un éxito y de que se disponen a subirlo a una habitación. Volkov suspira aliviado y tiene tantas emociones contenidas que está a punto de llorar para canalizarlas de alguna manera. 

La doctora le pide que la acompañe y Volkov lo hace diligentemente. Durante el trayecto se encarga de mandarle un mensaje a Conway para que se quede tranquilo y... y entonces recuerda sus palabras. ‘ _Que vea una cara familiar cuando se despierte’._ Conway lo sabía. Todo este tiempo, Conway _debía_ saberlo. El pensamiento le produce algo de rabia, se siente engañado por todo el mundo que creía conocer bien. 

La sensación es efímera. Tan pronto como entra en la habitación y ve a Horacio descansando sobre la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y diferentes vías saliendo de él, eso es lo único en lo que puede pensar. 

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, la doctora le dice: "Todavía está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, tardará unas horas en despertarse. Es completamente normal, no se asuste." 

Su tono suena reconfortante, así que Volkov decide creerla.

"Es tarde" añade, "si quiere irse a dormir a casa le avisaremos en cuanto se despierte."

Volkov no aparta la mirada de Horacio. 

"No, me quedaré aquí. Gracias" y entonces sí se gira para mirarla. "Gracias por todo, doctora."

La doctora asiente con una sonrisa comedida y desaparece tras la puerta.

***

***

***

***

***

Lo primero que percibe es el olor a sábanas impolutas. Sus dedos las acarician con cuidado, intentando averiguar dónde está. Horacio no ha dormido tan bien desde que tenía 15 años. _'¿Estoy muerto?'_

Lo segundo, el pitido intermitente de la máquina a su lado. _‘Creo que no’_

Y, por último, consigue que sus párpados respondan poco a poco.

La habitación está en relativa prenumbra. La luz está apagada pero ya ha amanecido, por lo que entra algo de luz por la ventana, pero es muy suave.

Sus ojos recorren la estancia hasta que se topan con un cuerpo masculino sentado en la silla de visitantes, cruzado de brazos, con la cabeza caída hacia delante, que duerme. 

"Volkov..." susurra. Tiene la garganta seca, probablemente ha dormido con la boca abierta.

El comisario se recoloca sobre la silla pero sigue durmiendo.

Horacio carraspea por necesidad. "Comisario"

Volkov empieza a abrir los ojos despacio hasta que parece recordarlo todo y entonces se endereza rápidamente.

"Horacio, está despierto." La voz todavía delata que estaba durmiendo hace apenas unos segundos. Se levanta y la espalda le duele por todas partes. No tiene ya edad para dormir en sillas de hospital.

Horacio hace un gesto con la mano hacia el vaso de agua y Volkov se apresura a acercárselo. Tras dar un par de sorbos, suspira, y Volkov devuelve el vaso a la mesilla.

"¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Quiere que llame a la doctora? Voy a llamar a la doctora."

"¡No, no-- estoy bien! Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. Debo estar hasta el culo de algo porque no me duele nada" responde Horacio.

Volkov se detiene a medio camino del botón para avisar a los enfermeros. "Sí, le han puesto una medicación muy potente. Es la primera vez que se despierta desde la operación."

Horacio mira a la pared de enfrente, donde hay un pequeño armario empotrado, probablemente pensado para largas estancias, casos más graves. "¿Dónde está mi móvil? ¿Puede--?"

Volkov le acerca el teléfono, que descansa sobre la mesita, junto con sus llaves y su cartera. Lo primero que hace Horacio es comprobar lo más importante. Tiene varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Gustabo. ' _Está vivo. Joder, menos mal.'_

Pero es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. _Volkov le ha visto. Volkov sabe quién es Dan. Y Fred. Pero sobre todo Dan._ Los médicos también lo saben. La operación se ha ido a la mierda.

Pero. _Volkov ahora lo sabe._ "Volkov--" su tono raya en un incipiente pánico que el Comisario comprende al instante.

Volkov hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza. "No-- Preferiría que no hablásemos de eso ahora" dice, esquivando su mirada. "Usted ahora necesita descansar."

Horacio intenta incorporarse, mientras alarga la mano hacia Volkov. "Ya he descansado bastante por hoy, creo."

Volkov exhala un suspiro y se frota el puente de la nariz. 

"¿Qué quiere que le diga, Horacio?" suena agotado.

Horacio siente que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho. "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no podía contárselo! ¡Estaba infiltrado, no podía contárselo! Se me fue de las manos, yo no quería--" el aparato que mide las pulsaciones a su lado cada vez pita más deprisa y Volkov no sabe si concentrarse en las palabras de su compañero o en el ensordecedor pitido.

Volkov le coloca la mano sobre el pecho para evitar que se incorpore.

"Tranquilícese" dice sin apartar la mano, "por favor."

Horacio le mira todavía como si fuera un cachorro a punto de ser sacrificado y Volkov odia el efecto que tiene sobre él. El comisario se separa y Horacio echa de menos el calor de su mano contra su pecho.

"Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo," asegura, "por esto mismo no quería hablar de esto ahora, joder. Ha estado a punto de morir, Horacio, ¿lo sabe? Todo esto..." gesticula con las manos, "que se han montado no es importante ahora."

"Pero no he muerto. Yo-- no quiero que piense que yo-- Siempre la cago, no quería cagarla. No debí aceptar la invitación-- Yo no--"

Volkov se aleja unos pasos, necesita distancia para ocultar la vergüenza que le invade cuando recuerda aquella noche. Todo lo que dijo, todo lo que estuvo punto de hacer pensando que frente a él tenía a una persona completamente diferente. No puede mirar a Horacio a los ojos y siente tanta frustración, tanta rabia por el engaño, como bochorno.

Horacio se tapa la cara con las manos y ahoga un grito en ellas. "¡No sabía qué hacer, no quería hacerlo, no sabía qué podía hacer y qué no! Por favor, ya sabe que me gusta... me invitó a casa. No tenía que haber aceptado. Estuve a punto de _no_ hacerlo, pero, ¡joder--!"

"Joder, ¿qué?" responde Volkov y siente el enfado crece. "¡Joder, _qué_ , Horacio! Me ha estado mintiendo a la cara todo este tiempo. Dice que estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Sabiendo que usted no era quien decía ser. Si no llego a pedirle que se vaya, ¿qué habría pasado? No me puedo creer que me hayas-- que se haya aprovechado de la situación--"

Horacio no puede ni mirarle a la cara, pero puede sentir la mirada de Volkov como si le clavaran una lanza y siente asco de sí mismo. Le duele el final de la garganta y le escuecen los ojos. Sus manos cubren su cara de nuevo e intenta que no se nota que está a punto de ponerse a llorar. 

Respira hondo un par de veces.

¿Qué puede decir? ' _¿Pensé que era la única forma de pasar página?_ ', ' _¿Gustabo me dio el último empujón?'_ Eso sería injusto, no puede echarle la culpa de todo a Gustabo siempre. _'¿Ni siquiera pensé que funcionaría, pensaba que no pasaría porque es a lo que estoy acostumbrado?'_ Nada que pueda decir puede arreglar esto. _Nada_. Ni siquiera la verdad.

Horacio respira hondo una vez más y se seca los ojos con las manos. "No tengo excusa. Supongo que no soy una buena persona." Le tiembla la voz. "No pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Horacio nunca habría llegado donde Dan llegó. Usted prefería a Dan-- Yo sólo quería gustarle de alguna forma y luego, luego se abrió conmigo y--" Horacio traga saliva. "Lo siento, Volkov. Recogeré mis cosas cuando salga de aquí. Puede irse ya."

Volkov exhala un suspiro. No quería tener esta conversación aquí, no quería tener esta conversación ahora. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no es capaz de ponerlas en orden. Quiere decir algo, lo que sea. Decirle que sí, que se vaya de su casa porque lo que ha hecho es imperdonable, y al mismo tiempo decirle que no, que puede quedarse hasta que se recupere. Presionarle hasta que le dé una explicación menos honesta pero más fácil de asimilar.

En ese momento, Gustabo irrumpe en la habitación voceando.

"¡¿Cómo está mi herido favorito?! Uy, Comisario Bombón, vaya cara, ¿quién se ha muerto?"

Es la primera vez que Volkov se alegra de verle. Es la excusa perfecta para largarse de ahí sin continuar la conversación. 

"Yo me voy a marchar. Les dejo solos" dice Volkov mientras se dirige a la puerta. Horacio parece querer decirle algo pero el Comisario no se gira para comprobarlo. 

Volkov pasa por al lado de Gustabo, que le mira con el ceño fruncido, y sale de la habitación sin decir nada más.

***

***

***

***

***

Cuando llega a casa, Volkov no se molesta ni siquiera en ducharse antes de tirarse sobre el sofá. Ha sido un día agotador, no ha comido nada desde hace más de un día y el único rato que ha dormido ha sido en la silla del hospital. 

El cansancio se apodera de él en cuanto su cuerpo entra en contacto con los cojines del sofá. Los párpados le pesan y no se da cuenta de que se queda dormido. 

Un momento está viendo el techo de su apartamento y al siguiente está de nuevo en el embarcadero.

Todo ocurre exactamente igual. Avanzan hacia la entrada, les disparan, se cubren, se cuelan por la puerta, se vuelven a cubrir. Cada paso es el mismo. Una reproducción exacta de los hechos de la noche anterior. 

Volkov escucha algo y lo siguiente que siente es su propio cuerpo contra el suelo. Lo han empujado. Levanta la mirada y encuentra al responsable. Su rostro está borroso, no lo puede identificar.

¡Le han dado!

Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza.

Busca la herida con las manos para presionarla hasta que las EMS lleguen. La sangre se derrama a borbotones entre sus dedos y Volkov sabe que no hay manera de pararlo, que es una muerte anunciada. Siente angustia y rabia y-- mira hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del pobre hombre que está a punto de morir. Y el rostro que le espera es uno terriblemente familiar. Claro como el día, Volkov encuentra a Horacio mirándole. No Greco, no Leónidas, no _Dan._

_Horacio._

Le mira con los párpados pesados y una débil sonrisa, y le dice todas esas cosas que le dijo en ese momento. Solo que esta vez con su verdadera voz. 

Volkov puede ver el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se apagan, el momento en el que dejan de enfocarse en los suyos para mirar fríamente al horizonte.

El Comisario lo zarandea, trata de devolverle la consciencia, pero es tiempo perdido. Lo sabe. Greco le insta a que se vaya pero Volkov se queda en el sitio porque no imagina nada más doloroso que dejar a Horacio allí. Así que Greco le arrastra y Volkov trata de aferrarse sin éxito, y es en ese momento, mientras es arrastrado hacia fuera con la imagen de Horacio sin vida, cuando Volkov se despierta entre sudores fríos.

¿Sabes esa sensación cuando despiertas de una pesadilla y tras unos minutos te das cuenta de lo absurda que era? ¿Ese momento en el que piensas cómo tal estupidez ha sido capaz de aterrorizarte en sueños? Volkov no siente eso. Volkov no siente eso en absoluto. Volkov está igual de aterrado ahora que como lo estaba en el maldito sueño.

Siente que le falta el aire, que empieza a hiperventilar y no entiende porqué le está ocurriendo esto ahora, aunque agradece no haber montado la escenita en el hospital. 

Se levanta a por un vaso de agua mientras trata de poner a raya su respiración. 

Inspira. Espira. 

Ese podría haber sido el resultado perfectamente y su cerebro bien lo sabe. Horacio podría haber muerto hace unas horas solo para que Volkov estuviera donde está ahora mismo, y lo primero que hace es reprocharle que le ha mentido. 

Y joder, es que le ha mentido. Le ha manipulado, ha estado a punto de aprovecharse de él. Y Volkov no esperaba esto de él. Podía esperarlo de cualquier otra persona pero no de Horacio. Pero le ha salvado la vida y no solo eso, sino que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la suya propia para conseguirlo. 

Lo pone en la balanza y sabe, _sabe_ , que una cosa pesa más que la otra pero-- pero todo sería mucho más fácil si no se hubiese aprovechado de él de esa manera.

Deja el vaso de agua y coge el vodka. Los primeros rayos de sol están entrando ya por la ventana y su turno empieza en menos de una hora.

De repente, alguien aporrea su puerta y por un momento se pregunta si aún está dormido, pero lo descarta y se apresura a ver quién llama con esos humos.

Cuando abre la puerta, Gustabo está al otro lado guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y dedicándole una mirada no muy amable. "¿Puedo pasar? No tardaré, es un momentillo." Pero no espera a que Volkov conteste, simplemente se abre paso hacia el interior del piso.

Volkov suspira y se frota los ojos. 

"Claro, pasa" responde irónicamente mientras cierra la puerta de nuevo. 

Volkov se gira y Gustabo está ahí de pie mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Y entonces cae en que puede tener que ver con Horacio y el recuerdo de la pesadilla le provoca un pinchazo en el pecho. 

"¿Ha pasado algo?" 

No dice ‘ _¿está bien Horacio?’_ pero ambos saben que eso es lo que está preguntando.

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, ¿cómo está usted? ¿Tuvieron que anestesiarle para meterle ese palo por el culo o nació con él puesto?"

_Vale, Horacio está bien entonces._

"A ver, Gustabo, no estoy para tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? No he dormido una mierda y entro a trabajar en una hora. ¿Me puedes decir para qué has venido?"

Tanto la actitud, como la voz, como las palabras de Gustabo parecen orquestadas, pero conociéndole, probablemente no es así. Simplemente es otro tipo listo. Ya ha visto gente como él antes.

"He venido para que deje de joderle la vida a Horacio, para eso. Quiero..." simula estar pensativo, cuando claramente es algo que lleva pensando todo el viaje hasta su casa. "Bueno, quiero que deje de tratarle como a una puta mierda, si no es mucha molestia." Pero su tono siempre es calmado, rozando el desdén. "Si tiene que mandarle a tomar por culo para que Horacio pase página, hágalo, pero esto se va a acabar ya." Gustabo entra entonces en su espacio vital. "No sé qué le pasa a Horacio con usted, pero está claro que no sabe apreciarlo. Horacio recibe un balazo por salvarle ese culo frígido y snob que tiene, y usted me lo deja en una camilla casi llorando."

Las palabras le atraviesan como estacas pero Volkov trata de que no se note cómo le afectan. 

"¡Usted no sabe--!" Y recapacita. "¡Qué digo! Usted sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado. Tiene que saberlo."

"¿Y qué ha pasado? Ilumíneme."

Volkov se ríe amargamente pero le sigue el juego. 

"Bien, si se quiere hacer el tonto, se lo voy a explicar" 

Gustabo le mira con falsa expectación.

"Lo que pasa es que Horacio utilizó la identidad de Dan para manipularme. Eso es lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo confié en esta persona que se había inventado él o Conway o quien quiera que se la inventase. Y Horacio estaba debajo de ese pasamontañas cada vez que hablábamos. Me estaba engañando cada día y era consciente en todo momento de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo y aun así aceptó mi invitación para venir aquí la noche del bar. Si no le hubiera pedido que se fuera, habría utilizado a Dan para aprovecharse de mí. ¿Sabe lo qué es eso, Gustabo? ¿ _Lo sabe_?"

Gustabo mira al suelo durante un segundo pero no pierde la compostura. "Ni se atreva a decir lo que quiere decir, porque le juro por Horacio, _que es lo más sagrado para mí_ , que le parto la cara ahora mismo." A pesar del contexto amenazante, su frialdad descoloca a Volkov. "No tiene ni puta idea de cómo es Horacio, y en mi opinión, no le merece. Pero Horacio está enchochadísimo, así que en lugar de darle un puñetazo, le voy a regalar mi puto móvil" dice mientras rebusca en su bolsillo, "y quiero que lea los mensajes que Horacio me mandó desde su coche esa noche." Gustabo lanza su móvil contra los cojines del sofá. "Y si después quiere que se una al palo que tiene metido por el culo, haga con él lo que quiera, ya me compraré uno nuevo."

Antes de que Volkov pueda responder, Gustabo se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta, dejando a Volkov petrificado.

Unos segundos después reacciona y mira al móvil que Gustabo ha tirado contra el sofá. 

La curiosidad es demasiado grande como para dejar el móvil donde está e ir a cambiarse, así que se acerca y lo coge.

Gustabo debía tener el discurso preparado y debía saber cómo acabaría la conversación porque se ha asegurado de quitarle la contraseña al teléfono.

Todavía inseguro, abre la aplicación de mensajes y busca el chat de Horacio. Apenas han hablado desde aquel día, así que Volkov no tiene que subir mucho en la conversación para encontrar los de esa noche.

_'Ke Volkov me ha invitado a su casa a tomar una copa, KE HAGO'_ \- H

_'GUSTABO CONTESTA M CAGO EN LA PUTA'_ \- H

_'JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ'_ \- G

_'NO T RÍAS K HAGO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO'_ \- H

_'crees que podría tirármelo sin quitarme el pasamontañas?'_ \- H

_'eh prueba jajajajj'_ \- G

_'pero k mierdas digo tío no puedo hacer eso, no puedo hacerle eso, yo le quiero'_ \- H

_'pero si pasa de tiiiiiii, vete con el otrooo'_ \- G

_'no es volkofff, yo kiero a volkoffff, volkof PA MI'_ \- H

_'pues tiratelo y eso que te llevas'_ \- G

_'que va tío así no, no está bien no me quiere a mí_ ' - H

La cara de Volkov es un poema. Se alegra de que Gustabo no haya estado presente para ver la cara de gilipollas que se le ha quedado. 

Si vuelve la vista atrás a esa noche, ahora puede recordar la actitud de Dan con mayor claridad.

En el bar Volkov había estado intentando flirtear con él visiblemente y Dan estaba claramente receptivo. Incluso después, una vez en el coche, mientras llevaban a Greco a casa, se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente; pero ahora se da cuenta de que eso cambió cuando subieron al apartamento.

Volkov todavía tenía la intención de que pasara algo y sin embargo Dan había acabado con cualquier tipo de tensión que hubiera en aquel momento cuando empezó a preguntar por Horacio. Sus intenciones no estaban claras en ese momento, al menos no para Volkov, pero ahora entendía porqué el cambio de actitud.

_Joder, Viktor, eres un completo gilipollas._

***

***

***

***

***

El pasillo está en completo silencio, no se oyen pasos ni conversaciones lejanas. Está siendo un día ajetreado y se palpa en el ambiente, casi todos los agentes están fuera atendiendo avisos. Conway se encuentra sentado en su despacho, acabando de revisar el informe que Volkov le entregó sobre el incidente del embarcadero. Él insistió en que no era necesario, que podía delegar en otro compañero y que debería tomarse unos días libres, pero el comisario se negó en rotundo. 

Desde su visión periférica, Conway repara en una figura que cruza el pasillo. Levanta la mirada y, justo antes de que desaparezca en el umbral de la puerta, lo reconoce. _Gustabo. Fred para los compañeros._

"¿Fred?" pero es más una llamada que una pregunta.

La figura de Fred retrocede unos pasos hasta ser visible de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Conway y se asoma por la puerta. "¿Qué pasa?"

Conway le hace un gesto con el dedo invitándole a entrar. Gustabo frunce el ceño pero se acerca.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Gustabo cierra la puerta tras de sí. "Emilio me ha mandado un mensaje, creo que está rallao por lo que pasó y quiere reunirnos para averiguar quién es el topo, porque está claro que es uno de los que estábamos allí." Se encoge de hombros. "Le voy a decir que Horacio estaba asegurando la zona y que la poli le pegó un tiro al llegar. Y se lo van a comer con patatas porque es lo que les dije cuando llegué. Al contacto de Emilio no le gustaba un pelo Horacio, se olía algo raro, así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro y me cubrí las espaldas con un supuesto refuerzo si intentaban hacerme algo."

Conway parpadea despacio. Habría esperado que si iba a hacer algo tan estúpido al menos tuviese la decencia de intentar disimularlo.

"No" sentencia. "No vas a ir."

Gustabo frunce el ceño brevemente y después se ríe. "Conway, me está pagando para infiltrarme pero no me deja infiltrarme. No creo que quiera pagarme por dar paseos por comisaría, no sé, digo yo."

"Te pago para que hagas lo que yo te diga cuando yo te diga" dice, "si te digo que no vas, no vas. Y si te digo que te pasees por la comisaría en una puta falda, te pasearás por la comisaría en una puta falda. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Gustabo se atraganta con la nada y guarda un silencio incrédulo durante unos segundos. "C-Conway" se ríe, "¿se la pongo _inefable_ con falda?" termina de añadir y rompe en una carcajada.

En la medida de lo posible, Conway ignora el comentario, pero no puede evitar fulminarle con la mirada. Si muestra aunque sea un resquicio de debilidad, Gustabo se abrirá camino y no habrá manera de pararlo. 

"Estás a esto de que te ponga a limpiar los vestuarios" y tras un momento añade: "Te di una oportunidad. Hiciste el puto capullo como nadie lo había hecho antes y te di otra oportunidad. No hagas que me arrepienta."

Gustabo suspira. "Volviendo al tema, ¿ha visto qué bien me ha salido la jugada?" Gustabo sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. "Me inventé una excusa para Horacio y ahora resulta que esa excusa va a salvar nuestras coartadas. ¿No seré yo un genio? Posiblemente. Reconózcalo, soy el puto amo y me la he marcado."

Conway resuella y coloca los brazos en jarras mientras piensa.

"Intento hacer mi trabajo. Y lo hago bien y lo sabe. No necesito que lo apruebe, sólo que me deje hacer las cosas a mi manera."

Conway resopla. "¡A tu manera casi saltas por los putos aires hace un par de días! Y ahora... ¿qué? ¿Ahora te vas a meter de cabeza en la boca del lobo? ¿Sin Dan? ¿Sin tener ni puta idea de lo que saben?" Conway se da cuenta de que ha subido el tono y hace un esfuerzo consciente por controlarlo. "Un plan brillante" dice con sarcasmo.

Gustabo avanza un poco hacia el Superintendente. "¿Y qué hago, le digo ' _Oye, Emilio, mira que no voy a poder ir porque Horacio no puede venir conmigo y si tengo que ir solo me hago pis'_? Venga, ya, tengo que ir. Si no voy es aún más sospechoso. Lo importante es aparentar normalidad, ¿entiende, viejo?"

Conway apoya la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Sabe que Gustabo tiene razón. No puede simplemente dejar de ir, eso resultaría todavía más sospechoso, pero la idea de que ponga su vida en peligro de manera tan flagrante le produce aversión.

"Haz lo que te dé la gana". No piensa darle la satisfacción de tener razón, no piensa concederle esta victoria. "Si quieres acabar nadando con los peces es tu puto problema."

Y con eso da por zanjada la conversación, devolviendo su completa atención a los papeles delante de él.

Sin embargo, Gustabo no se mueve de donde está y Conway puede sentir su silueta en su visión periférica.

"¿Tan preocupado está? No me pegue pero... no sé, tengo la sensación de que se ha encariñado conmigo un poco. _Sólo un poquito._ " Y su tono es juguetón, pero hay algo de sorpresa en su voz. Quizás incredulidad. Quizás parece tener un pie fuera de su zona de confort. _¿Es eso esperar demasiado?_

"Hay mucho en juego en esta operación. La reputación del departamento, mi carrera, la vida de civiles... No eres el centro del puto universo." Y suena tan cortante que Gustabo se echa hacia atrás.

Conway se permite echarle un vistazo desinteresado, incapaz de resistir comprobar el efecto de sus palabras en él. Gustabo tiene la mirada puesta en el suelo desde antes que Conway terminase de responder, y ahora sonríe de medio lado, pero no es una sonrisa real y es difícil averiguar el resto de su expresión facial con el pasamontañas puesto. "Vale." Asiente para sí. "Vale, pues nada, ¿me puedo ir ya a tomar por culo, entonces?"

"Sí" responde Conway sin levantar la mirada. Es una afirmación apagada, despojada de toda expresividad. Indiferente al receptor. Gustabo la siente como un astilla bajo las uñas.

Gustabo se gira con intención de salir por la puerta pero cuando su mano roza el picaporte, deja caer el brazo, y vuelve a girarse y mira a Conway durante unos segundos. 

Conway no le devuelve la mirada, que tiene fija en su ordenador, pero puede sentir los ojos de su subordinado clavándose en él. 

En menos de 3 segundos Gustabo ha cruzado la distancia que los separa y ha deslizado su silla hacia atrás, empujando la base con el pie, interponiéndose entre él y su única distracción. "Puede que yo sea un manipulador y un hijo de puta. _Un mal bicho_. Pero no soy un _cobarde_. A mí no me da miedo _vivir cosas_."

Conway le mira extrañado. "¿De qué coño estás hablando?"

Gustabo le agarra de la Corbata al tiempo que se inclina sobre él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y captura sus labios con los suyos, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Conway no pueda reaccionar antes de que pase. Lo suficientemente estúpido como para que no se lo vea venir y se salga con la suya, una vez más.

Cuando Conway reacciona, un par de segundos después y todavía un poco aturdido, lo aparta de un empujón. Gustabo impacta contra el escritorio.

"¡¿Qué haces, capullo?!"

Y se levanta de la silla de un salto, poniendo distancia entre los dos y señalando a la puerta.

"No sé a qué cojones estás jugando, pero-- Vete antes de que te deje en la puta calle."

Gustabo se apoya en el escritorio. "¿Quiere pegarme?"

"Quiero que te vayas. ¿No me has oído? ¿También estás sordo?"

Gustabo traga saliva, el corazón le va a mil por hora. "¿Cuánto más va a seguir haciendo como que aquí no pasa nada? Por planificar y eso, ya me entiende."

Conway le devuelve la mirada, esta vez desafiante. "Probablemente _mucho tiempo,_ porque ¿aquí?" y se acerca hasta que sus narices están a escasos centímetros. " _No. Pasa. Nada._ " Acentúa cada palabra como si fuera única y completa de significado.

Gustabo exhala y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, zigzagueando entre sus ojos, buscando... algo. "¿Cree que voy a esperar a que se decida?"

"Me importa una mierda lo que hagas" dice, y acto seguido se retira del espacio de Gustabo.

Gustabo se separa del escritorio y camina hacia la puerta sin girarse a mirarle una sola vez. "Venga, Conway, no se enfade..." Su mano descansa en el picaporte. "Quién sabe, un día de estos, puede que alguien tenga suerte y me de el tiro de gracia." 

Con esas palabras abandona la habitación y la puerta se cierra suavemente tras él, dejando a Conway inmóvil.

***

***

***

***

***

La reunión con Emilio ha salido sin contratiempos, tal como Gustabo esperaba. Las bajas de la mafia no han pasado desapercibidas, a pesar de no ser miembros importantes. Emilio no es tonto, se huele que hay un topo entre ellos, pero no sospecha de Horacio ni de Gustabo, no tiene motivos para desconfiar. No ha perdido dinero, sabe que han tenido problemas con la policía y que hay mala sangre entre Conway y ellos. Nada más lejos de la realidad, evidentemente. Pero Gustabo y su pico de oro se han hecho cargo de la situación y han logrado que Emilio dirija su escudriñante mirada hacia otros miembros a los que conoce menos. Si consigue desviar su atención durante el tiempo suficiente, podrán derrotarles.

Cuando Gustabo entra por la puerta de la casa que comparte con Conway de madrugada, espera encontrar a Conway sentado en la barra de la cocina con una de esas batas rojas de putero millonario y un vaso de whisky, pero en su lugar se encuentra las luces apagadas y deduce que su compañero debe haberse acostado hace ya un par de horas. _Lógico, también._ ¿Por qué debería ser de otra manera?

Pero Gustabo es incapaz de irse a dormir así como así, y menos hoy, que ha tenido que estar más alerta que nunca, interpretando el papel que salvaría sus pellejos. Cuando Emilio era un Don Nadie, ya era lo suficientemente peligroso como para quedarse a solas con Horacio y destrozarle las piernas a tiros. Ahora que ha entrado en la mafia más poderosa de Los Santos, deben andarse con mucho cuidado.

Gustabo se quita la cazadora y la deja sobre una silla antes de caer rendido en el sofá y encender la televisión.

Se abre una puerta al otro lado de la casa. ‘ _El baño’,_ piensa Gustabo, y tuerce el cuello en dirección al pasillo parcialmente iluminado por la luz. Ésta se apaga y unos pasos se aproximan, probablemente atraídos por el sonido de la televisión. Con la cabeza colgando del reposabrazos, Gustabo ve la figura de Conway boca abajo.

"Vilmaaa, ya estoy en casa" suelta Gustabo boca abajo, en tono cansado.

Conway hace una mueca y se queda parado en la misma posición.

"Se ha alargado la cosa, ¿no?" dice casualmente.

Gustabo se incorpora sobre sus codos, girando la cabeza ligeramente para dirigirse a él. "Los malos curran de noche, ahí reside el encanto del tema... ¿Me... ha esperado despierto?"

Conway chista. "Sí, claro. Y ahí tienes la cena, no te jode." Pero se acerca unos pasos y añade, como aclaración: "Tengo insomnio."

Gustabo mueve las piernas del sofá hacia el respaldo y hace un gesto con la mano, con cierta dificultad, sobre la zona, ofreciéndole sitio para sentarse. "Insomnio, ya, comprendo." Musita Gustabo mirando al techo.

Conway alza una ceja, invitándolo a que lo cuestione para poder recordarle de nuevo que no todo gira entorno a él. Con cierta reticencia, se sienta en el espacio que Gustabo ha dejado para él y estira las piernas sobre la mesa de centro.

Una parte de él no quiere preguntarlo porque sabe que si lo hace Gustabo sentirá que ha ganado _algo_. Pero hay otra parte de él que necesita saber, porque no saber es todavía más preocupante.

Se aclara la garganta y con la mirada fija en sus propios pies, dice: "Deduzco por la ausencia de sesos desperdigados en un almacén cualquiera que ha ido bien."

En un rápido y grácil movimiento, Gustabo maniobra sus piernas desde el respaldo hasta dejarlas sobre Conway. Éste sigue el movimiento con la mirada y observa las piernas de Gustabo sobre su regazo. Está seguro de que debería decir algo, pero no sabe el qué.

"Ha ido bien, no sospecha nada, créeme, lo habría notado si fuese así. Come de mi mano como una puta paloma."

Conway se recoloca en su sitio y siente el peso de las piernas de Gustabo de nuevo. "No te confíes. Puede ser una trampa. Ese hijo de puta es más listo de que lo pensábamos."

Gustabo se incorpora hasta sentarse, mirando a Conway mientras se apoya de lado en el respaldo sofá y sus piernas se arquean sobre el regazo del Superintendente. "¿Cree que se molestaría? Venga, ya, hombre, si le disparó a Horacio en las piernas un martes por la tarde sin motivo directo. Si sospechase que el topo soy yo, me habría cosido a balazos nada más verme. Y hasta me ha invitado a una cerveza."

"No lo sé" dice honestamente. "Solo sé que las circunstancias no son las mismas que cuando disparó a Horacio. Ahora es alguien. Hay mucho en juego y lo sabe." 

Sin pensarlo, Conway da una palmadita a la pierna izquierda de Gustabo, a la altura de la espinilla, y su mano se queda ahí durante unos segundos mientras dice. "Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir."

Gustabo repara en la mano que reposa sobre su pierna y siente una ola de calor recorrerla hasta la ingle, pero permanece inmóvil mirando a Conway durante unos segundos. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Así... por curiosidad mía."

Conway le devuelve la mirada. Se le acelera un poco el pulso sin saber muy bien por qué.

"Puedes hacerme una pregunta, otra cosa es que yo te responda."

Gustabo asiente desinteresadamente con la cabeza, como aceptando algo con lo que ya contaba. Y acto seguido le mira a los ojos. Esta noche Conway no lleva las gafas de sol puestas. "¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieran matado esta noche?"

Conway traga saliva. Le mantiene la mirada porque sabe que si la aparta ya habrá perdido este estúpido juego al que están jugando y del que Conway no conoce las reglas, ni cuál debe ser su próximo movimiento. Ni siquiera sabe por qué están jugando, ni en qué momento empezó la partida. Así que le mantiene la mirada y va sobre seguro. "Pues que yo tendría razón y la comisaría un agente menos."

"Pero se alegra de estar equivocado y lo sabe." Sonríe Gustabo. Conway tiene la sensación de que está más cerca que antes pero puede que sea imaginación suya, porque técnicamente no ha notado que se haya movido.

"Estar equivocado me ha ahorrado un montón de papeleo. Así que sí, se podría decir que me alegro."

Gustabo sigue sonriendo incrédulo mientras pasea la mirada por su cara, y Conway juraría que le brillan los ojos. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta. Sí que está más cerca, pero no se ha movido Gustabo, si no él mismo, inconscientemente.

Conway se aleja, procurando no parecer alarmado por su propio comportamiento. Eso solo serviría para alimentar la mente retorcida de Gustabo. Se aclara la garganta y retira las piernas de Gustabo de encima de él. 

"Me voy a dormir" dice sin mirarle. "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo."

Gustabo se levanta después de Conway y le ve caminar hacia el pasillo, siguiéndole unos pasos más atrás. "¿Y el beso de buenas noches?" añade con sorna.

Conway no se gira pero Gustabo lo puede escuchar reprimir una risa y negar con la cabeza. 

"Que te den, _capullo_ " dice cuando llega a su puerta y justo antes de cerrarla tras de sí, añade: "Buenas noches."


	4. Crossroads

Han pasado casi cuatro días y Volkov todavía no ha reunido el coraje para hacer algo al respecto.

Después de que Gustabo estuviera en su casa y de leer los mensajes, se fue a trabajar con las gafas tapándole las ojeras y trató de dejar el tema en el fondo de su mente. Guardado para más tarde.

Llegó a casa y abrió la agenda de su teléfono. Buscó el número de Horacio y estuvo a punto de pinchar sobre él, pero terminó por volver a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa e ir a ducharse. Repitió el mismo proceso esa misma noche más tarde, antes de irse a dormir y, de nuevo, acabó por no llamar.

Por las noches, la pesadilla tiende a repetirse y por el día, no consigue armarse de valor para hablarle.

Ahora han pasado cuatro días y no han intercambiado ni siquiera un mensaje. A Volkov no le extraña que Horacio no le haya enviado nada, pero sabe que él debería haberlo hecho, debería haber dicho algo. Y se da cuenta de que, conforme más tiempo pasa, es más difícil.

Cuando Volkov llega a casa hoy, se encuentra que la llave no está echada y teme lo peor, pero cuando entra, hay un par de cajas apiladas en la entrada.

Volkov deja sus llaves colgadas en la pared y entra en el salón donde Horacio está sentado en el borde del sofá. Oye a alguien moviendo cosas desde la habitación de su compañero y deduce que es Gustabo.

Horacio se levanta con cuidado para no maltratar los puntos en su abdomen. "Volkov, pensaba que estaría trabajando aún. Sólo estamos recogiendo mis cosas, ya casi está."

Volkov niega con la cabeza a la vez que le dice, algo incómodo. "No se preocupe"

Señala vagamente la zona dónde Horacio recibió el disparo. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Mucho mejor, dicen que los puntos se caerán solos pero la zona es delicada, así que me obligan a estar de baja dos semanas. Estoy deseando volver a la acción, joder. Me aburro todo el día sin hacer nada."

Volkov asiente. "Me alegro de que esté mejor."

Sabe que es ahora o nunca. Si no habla con él en este momento y lo deja marcharse, sabe que no será capaz de forzar esta conversación de nuevo.

"A ver, Horacio, yo--" empieza pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta, así que continúa con algo fácil para determinar en qué punto están. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Horacio asiente en silencio y termina de levantarse para seguir a Volkov al hall de la entrada.

Volkov camina de un lado para otro, pensando en cómo empezar la conversación.

"No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar”

Tendría que haber dicho algo antes. Cualquier cosa, incluso un simple mensaje, habría hecho las cosas más fáciles. Ahora se tiene que enfrentar a esta situación de la peor manera posible y sabiendo que es un absoluto gilipollas.

Volkov se detiene por fin y apoya la espalda contra la pared. Fija la mirada en sus propios zapatos y ve que están sucios. Durante un par de largos segundos, se concentra en las manchas que afean el uniforme.

"Quería decirle que--" se aclara la garganta, debería haber bebido un vaso de agua antes de hacer esto. "Me-- Me he comportado como un capullo con usted"

Volkov levanta un poco la mirada pero no llega a mirar a Horacio por completo. Tiene la sensación de que está teniendo un _deja vu_ , pero es aún peor, la historia se repite. Tiene tendencia a tratar a _mal_ a Horacio, acaba de darse cuenta. Y eso le lleva a la siguiente conclusión: _'¿Es posible que sea esa la razón por la cual siempre busca mi aprobación?'_

"Volkov, de verdad, no se preocupe, no-- Si ya estoy bien, volveré al cuerpo en nah--"

El Comisario exhala un suspiro y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola también en la pared.

"Esto no tiene que ver con el CNP, Horacio. Usted-- Usted se pone delante de una bala para salvarme a mí y-- ¿y qué hago yo?" Deja salir una risa amarga y vuelve a mirar al suelo. "Le _acuso_ de..." cierra los ojos con fuerza, no tiene el valor de decirlo. " _Joder_ , ni siquiera se lo agradecí. Me fui de ese hospital y ni siquiera le di las gracias. No sabía que le habían dado el alta porque no me había molestado en preguntarle y-- si le soy sincero quería hacerlo, pero no creía que tuviese derecho después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, pero ahora-- ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es una excusa para no tener que enfrentarme a... esto. La realidad es que soy una mierda de persona, Horacio, y no sé cómo arreglar esto."

Horacio permanece unos segundos en silencio y lo único que ambos oyen es a Gustabo moviendo cosas en otra habitación y el claxon de los coches en la calle.

"¿Puedo... darle un abrazo?"

Volkov levanta la cabeza y le mira completamente atónito.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta en un tono casi inaudible.

La luz es suave, la que entra por las ventanas del salón, y en esta parte de la casa es aún más tenue, haciendo que estén prácticamente en sombra. Las facciones de Horacio son más suaves en esta luz, parece incluso más joven.

Horacio duda por un momento. "¿Puedo darle un abrazo, Volkov?"

De todos los escenarios que Volkov había imaginado, de todos los finales que había anticipado para esta conversación... _este_ ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Todavía perplejo, asiente levemente. "Eh-- Sí. Sí, puede. Si eso es-- si eso es lo que quiere."

Horacio le rodea con sus brazos por encima de los hombros y deja descansar su cabeza contra la suya. "Está perdonado, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Yo me conformo con que no me odie a estas alturas" susurra, y deja escapar una suave risa nerviosa.

Volkov levanta los brazos y le devuelve el abrazo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre la espalda de Horacio pero sin ejercer fuerza. Le abraza con miedo. Un miedo razonable a hacerle daño en la herida, y un miedo más egoísta. Miedo a que si se permite atraerlo contra sí, le resultará demasiado difícil no derrumbarse, y lo último que quiere es que Horacio sienta pena por él. No se lo merece.

"Respecto a eso..."

Apenas tienen tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gustabo aparece en el umbral del pasillo cargando con una torre de 3 cajas. Horacio se separa de él, pero no tan súbitamente como cabría esperar.

"Ehh... bueno, te espero abajo" dice Gustabo, maniobrando a su alrededor, y Horacio le abre la puerta para que salga.

Cuando Gustabo ya se ha ido, Volkov vuelve a hablar.

"No tiene que irse si no quiere"

Horacio se guarda las manos en los bolsillos. "En realidad, creo que es lo mejor. Esto era algo temporal y tengo que buscarme algo para mí. Vuelvo a tener un sueldo decente, así que... Además, en el fondo es lo que le dije aquel día--"

Volkov intenta recordar a qué se refiere.

"Meterme a vivir con-- bueno, ya sabe, con alguien que me gusta-" Y la forma en que lo dice hace que se le acelere el pulso. "-no es buena idea. Creo que tengo que irme si quiero... bueno, ya sabe. Es lo mejor." Se acerca a la puerta y Volkov siente la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarle el brazo, pero sus pies están anclados al suelo. Para variar. ‘ _Eres frío, Víktor, es como eres.’_

"Pero todo bien entre nosotros, ¿vale? Y ya sabe, si necesita un agente, _Dan_ estará allí, sólo llámeme."

Y con una sonrisa sincera abandona el piso.

***

***

***

***

***

Una semana después de aquella conversación, Conway está casi totalmente seguro de que la tapadera de Gustabo sigue intacta.

Aunque no lo admitirá ante Gustabo, ese resquicio de duda, de preocupación, era lo que le mantenía despierto por las noches, pero ahora, según se confirmaba que Gustabo había estado en lo cierto, el superintendente había logrado conciliar el sueño con menos dificultad.

Después de una primera noche de descanso como Dios manda, Conway se dirige a la ducha.

No tarda más de tres minutos. Durante el servicio se acostumbró a las duchas militares y es un hábito que se le ha quedado impregnado con tanta firmeza como el olor a pólvora y sangre.

Se viste antes de salir. Camisa y pantalón, la corbata simplemente colgada alrededor del cuello de la camisa y se dispone a preparar café. Gustabo suele levantarse mucho más tarde, cuando Conway ya hace rato que se ha ido, pero el superintendente ha cogido la costumbre de preparar café en grandes cantidades, de manera que siempre queda para Gustabo.

Conway saborea el café sólo mientras mira por la ventana del jardín. Y por un momento se pregunta cómo sería su vida si hubiese sido otra persona. Alguien cuya infancia, que no hubiese estado plagada de violencia, no le hubiese llevado a una adolescencia tan peligrosa, y por consiguiente, a una vida adulta tan complicada. Piensa en su familia y en sus dos hijos pequeños, pero solo durante un par de segundos. No debe. Sabe que pasado, pisado. No puede cambiar nada, y esta es su vida. Nada productivo puede salir de regocijarse en su propia miseria. Se prometió ser mejor hombre desde entonces y eso está haciendo.

Horacio ha despertado algo paternal en él, y quiere estar ahí para él. Marcar la diferencia y evitar que acabe siendo como él. Gustabo... _es otro tema_. No es el mismo sentimiento... _ni de lejos._

Su sentido del oído se agudiza cuando siente pasos en el pasillo. Demasiados años en el servicio secreto.

Gustabo entra en la cocina, tarareando la 'Tusa', en pantalón de chándal, que usa como pijama, y sin camiseta. No es la clase de persona que se molesta en ponerse un pijama. De hecho, probablemente duerma desnudo, así que Conway silenciosamente agradece el detalle de que se haya cubierto para desayunar.

"Hombre, buenos días" dice Conway honestamente sorprendido. "¿Cuál es el acontecimiento que te tiene en pie a estas horas intempestivas?"

Gustabo gruñe, aún medio dormido, en respuesta. "Me muero de hambre, me comería un buey ahora mismo".

Conway observa a Gustabo sacar una caja de cereales de un armario de la cocina y comerse un par de puñados. _Fruit loops. ‘Puro azúcar’_ , piensa.

Gustabo se limpia las manos en un trapo para librarse de los restos, y camina lenta y cansadamente hacia Conway para rodearle y poder hacerse con la cafetera. El espacio entre la barra y la encimera es bastante estrecho así que debe maniobrar para no chocar contra el Superintendente en su camino.

De manera inconsciente, Conway se pega a la encimera para facilitarle el paso, pero Gustabo se detiene a medio camino, arruga la nariz y le olfatea sin pretender enmascarar el gesto.

Conway frunce el ceño. Juraría que antes de conocer a Gustabo no lo hacía tan a menudo.

"¿Qué cojones- Me acabas de oler como un puto perro?"

Gustabo termina de pasar y se encoge de hombros mientras recoge la cafetera. "Se ha echado como 5 litros de colonia, lo raro sería no olerla."

"Mira, qué bien. La teoría del concepto echarse colonia la sabes, ahora solo te falta ponerlo en práctica."

Gustabo se huele un sobaco. "¿Huelo mal?"

Conway hace una mueca de aversión ante el gesto. "No hueles... mal" dice Conway mientras se mueve para dejar la taza en el fregadero. "Hueles... ¡Yo qué sé a qué coño hueles! A nada. No hueles a nada. Que tampoco es normal."

Gustabo se ríe por lo bajo ante la incomodidad de su compañero. "¿Me deja su colonia, Conway?" dice mientras se pone una taza de café.

"Sí, hombre, para que todo el mundo en comisaría sepa que estás viviendo conmigo. Lo que me faltaba. Si quieres me pongo un puto cartel que diga _'habitaciones libres en el albergue Conway'_ ".

Gustabo se ríe. Y sopla sobre su taza mientras añade: "Probablemente pensarían otra cosa, pero está bien que conserve algo de inocencia". Y bebe, intentando suprimir la sonrisa traviesa que le caracteriza.

Conway se alegra de estar de espaldas a Gustabo cuando dice eso porque se queda blanco. Absolutamente. Y se maldice mentalmente por no haber visto a dónde le llevaba esta conversación.

Enmascara el gesto con una carcajada antes de darse la vuelta. "¿Tú y yo? Venga, hombre, ¿quién se iba a pensar eso en la comisaría? La malla sabe que tengo unos estándares..." y antes de que Gustabo pueda intervenir añade: "Venga, ve a ducharte y compartimos coche, ya que te has levantado pronto."

Gustabo se termina el café. "En peores plazas hemos toreao" añade en voz baja, mientras se encamina hacia el baño. "¡Avisen a Green Peace, Conway quiere salvar la capa de ozono!" Nada más entrar al baño echa el pestillo, por si acaso la respuesta de Conway resulta ser un intento de homicidio, y desde el otro lado de la puerta añade: "¡Si se me va a poner en plan hippie, la próxima vez, avíseme y ahorramos agua con una sola ducha!"

Conway pone los ojos en blanco aunque no le pueda ver y dice, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Gustabo pueda escucharlo. "¡Tienes tres minutos antes de que te apague el calentador..." y añade con una pequeña sonrisa, "- _capullo_!

***

***

***

***

***

Tras un día relativamente tranquilo, Conway se dirige a casa. Su rutina trabajo-bar-casa se ha visto interrumpida en las últimas semanas desde que Gustabo vive con él. Por alguna razón, siente la necesidad de ocultar que es básicamente un alcohólico funcional. _Como si Gustabo no lo supiera ya_. Igualmente aparece en él ese sentido de la responsabilidad que perdió años atrás, que le empuja a continuar recto en el cruce en lugar de girar a la izquierda y le lleva directo a su casa.

El sms llega cuando está entrando por la puerta. Las luces se veían apagadas desde fuera. Gustabo no está en casa y algo le dice que el mensaje tiene que ver con él.

_'T vas a cabrear pro escúchame. Emilio tiene a Leónidas otra vez. Me ha hecho venir con una excusa y cuando he llegado lo tenía esposado en una silla con un saco en la cabeza. Estamos en un almacén en el noroeste, cerca del canal, te mando ubicación. Obviamente kiere k aparezcas tú. Se le ha ido la puta cabeza, no sé qué le pasa, no me hace ca-'_

El mensaje está cortado. Gustabo probablemente lo escribió deprisa y corriendo, y no pudo terminarlo antes de que Emilio pudiese sospechar algo. Después de todo, aún piensa que entre ellos hay un topo.

Conway se frota los ojos y exhala, da un paso atrás y vuelve a cerrar la puerta antes de subirse de nuevo en su coche. _Día tranquilo, mis cojones._

Una vez en el coche, y antes de arrancar, se pone en contacto con Volkov para enviar varias unidades a la ubicación. Le dice que ha sido un informante anónimo el que les ha dado la dirección y el comisario parece aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que ocurrió la última vez.

Cuando el comisario le confirma que están de camino, Conway arranca y se dirige hacia allí.

El trayecto es corto y saltarse un par de semáforos también ayuda. Leónidas es uno de sus mejores agentes y cada segundo cuenta, no está dispuesto a perder más compañeros aunque el destino se empeñe en que así sea.

Un almacén abandonado se alza ante él cuando baja del coche. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de unidades llegan y se disponen alrededor del superintendente esperando órdenes.

"A ver" dice, y se aclara la garganta. "No tenemos ni puta idea de cuánta gente nos espera ahí dentro. Solo sabemos que tienen a Leonidas y que ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que han secuestrado al pobre desgraciado."

Volkov hace una mueca a su lado y Conway continúa.

"El helicóptero está en camino así que por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es asegurar el perímetro. Quiero que comprobéis que no haya nadie en los tejados ni en los alrededores. ¡Y que alguien me traiga un puto megáfono!"

Una vez se ha hecho con un megáfono del maletero de uno de los zeta, Conway procede. "Aquí Conway, Superintendente del Cuerpo Nacional de P- Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías que ya nos conocemos. A ver, _Speedy González_ , ¿qué cojones quieres?"

La voz de Emilio, a su vez, abandona el almacén a través de un megáfono. "¡No me faltes el respeto, pinche pendejo! ¡Tengo a tu perrita aquí mismo, wey, le meto un tiro por cada vez que te pongas graciosito!"

Conway respira hondo y trata de no sonar como un capullo engreído. Le cuesta.

"Mira, Emilio, es sencillo. Yo no quiero bajas, tú imagino que tampoco quieres bajas, así que vamos a llegar a un acuerdo."

Sin embargo, la estridente y demandante voz de Emilio resuena de nuevo. "¡El único pinche acuerdo al que vamos a llegar es tú nadando con los peces, wey! ¡Ya he esperado bastante para vengar a mi hermano! La única pinche forma de que este perro salga de aquí es en una caja o si te cambias por él. No tengo nada que perder, viejo."

"¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"¡Eso dije, wey, ¿estás sordo?!"

Conway se abstiene de contestar con alguno de sus comentarios característicos. Sabe que Emilio se cargará a Leónidas si le da la más mínima excusa.

"¿Cómo sé que cuando yo entre no nos pegarás un tiro a los dos?"

La respuesta tarda unos segundos en llegar y se le hace eterno. Se pregunta si Emilio está dudando. O quizás Gustabo trama algo. No ha podido volver a contactar con él desde ese mensaje. Es más, ni siquiera le respondió con las prisas.

Desde la cobertura que han montado con los coches patrulla, se oye a dos personas discutir, pero no con claridad. Por el tono, la malla, en la que se miran unos a otros, deduce que uno es Emilio, pero nadie es capaz de reconocer a quién puede pertenecer la segunda voz. Nadie salvo Conway, que está demasiado acostumbrado. Sin embargo, es incapaz de discernir qué están diciendo.

Finalmente, Emilio se hace oír de nuevo. "¡No lo sabe, wey!"

Conway se resigna. Emilio tiene razón, no hay manera de asegurarle que no le está tendiendo una trampa. Tenían que haber irrumpido en el lugar cuando tuvieron la oportunidad y cargarse a todos los hijos de puta que pudiesen. Se pregunta por qué cojones no lo hicieron y entonces recuerda que no solo Leónidas está ahí dentro, sino que también lo está Gustabo y que nadie de la malla iba a saber que no debían disparar contra él.

De todos modos, eso ya no importa. La única opción de Conway ahora es confiar en la palabra de Emilio y si tiene que ser honesto... no se fía en absoluto. De pronto, una idea le viene a la cabeza. Quizás pueda ser él quien le tienda la trampa a Emilio.

"Está bien" dice Conway. "Entraré, dame algo de tiempo para que me ponga el chaleco. Comprenderás que no me fíe."

Tras unos segundos de silencio llega la respuesta afirmativa de Emilio y es entonces cuando Volkov toma el megáfono. "Yo me hago cargo. No se preocupe."

Conway asiente y sin decir palabra intercambian una mirada que parece darle toda la información a Volkov sobre las intenciones del Superintendente.

Conway se escabulle entre los coches de policía mientras se equipa el chaleco y se dirige a una de las entradas que habían encontrado al asegurar el perímetro. Es una puerta pequeña y envejecida. Conway tiene que rezar tres padres nuestros para que no chirríe cuando la abre. Da a un pasillo oscuro al que apenas llega la luz del sol. Conway se abre paso despacio, pistola en mano.

De repente, oye gritos, enmudecidos por el eco del edificio y del propio pasillo, seguidos de una ráfaga de tiros. Un chute de adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo mientras fuerza a sus piernas a andar más deprisa por el pasillo, siempre echando la vista atrás para asegurarse de que no le han descubierto al entrar. Pronto, el ruido aumenta, ya que todo el equipo irrumpe por la puerta de delante y comienza el asalto más corto de la historia.

Para cuando Conway consigue encontrar la puerta que da a la nave principal, los tiros han cesado, pero no los gritos, y antes de que pueda siquiera cruzar el umbral, un cuerpo colisiona con el suyo en la penumbra del pasillo.

El golpe seco de la colisión les hace impactar contra la pared y Conway está a punto de hacerle una llave al sujeto en cuestión, pero cuando le agarra de los brazos durante el forcejeo se da cuenta de quién es.

Gustabo tiene salpicaduras de sangre en la camiseta y la cara, y su respiración es agitada.

Ambos se miran, Gustabo tiene los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón le debe ir a mil. Conway le mira fijamente, considerando sus opciones. _Debería_ detenerlo. Es lo que tiene que hacer para mantener las apariencias. Si alguien le ve salir por dónde Conway ha entrado... Y no hay nada que le asegure que Gustabo no ha jugado un papel importante en el secuestro.

"Sal de aquí cagando hostias" dice finalmente.

Gustabo sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin articular palabra y Conway entra por fin en la nave.

La situación parece pintada por el mismísimo Goya. Cuerpos ensangrentados por todas partes, un par de policías abatidos, Emilio lloriqueando herido y esposado, y Leónidas que yace inmóvil en la silla dónde lo tenían atado. Hay tanta sangre que apenas puede distinguirse su ropa y Conway teme que esta vez... que esta vez haya sido la definitiva.

"¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?" dice cuando ubica a Volkov. "¿Por qué habéis entrado tan pronto? ¡Ese no era el puto plan!"

"Han abierto fuego con una jodida AK-47. ¡No podíamos esperar más! ¡No puedo perder más compañeros! ¡¿Dónde están los putos EMS que he pedido?!" responde el Comisario en una sola bocanada de aire.

"¡Joder, joder, joder!"

Conway se _pregunta_ porqué han abierto fuego cuando creían que todo iba sobre ruedas. Conway se _pregunta_ si Gustabo no lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que intentaría hacer justo lo que ha intentado hacer. Conway se pregunta si esa es la razón por la que Emilio dio la orden de disparar.

"Tengo que hacer una cosa" dice claro y contundente. Volkov le mira extrañado, probablemente preguntándose qué puede haber más importante que esto ahora mismo.

Sin darle tiempo a formular la pregunta, se da media vuelta y camina a con determinación.

Gustabo no puede haber ido muy lejos.

El Superintendente hace caso a su intuición y camina por el canal semiseco que queda cerca del almacén. Si conoce a Gustabo tan bien como Gustabo parece conocerle a él, este será el camino que tomó hace unos minutos.

No tarda ni 5 minutos en encontrarle apoyado contra la pared tras una columna de cemento. Tiene el móvil en la mano, probablemente intentando llamar a Horacio.

A Conway le invade la rabia. Se siente traicionado. ¿Habrá sido capaz Gustabo de engañarle durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era eso de lo que iba todo esto? Desenfunda el arma y se acerca a él encañonándole.

Gustabo, al verle, levanta las manos y su móvil cae contra el pavimento desgastado, del que brota la hierba irregularmente. "¡Eeeeh! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Joder, baje eso!"

"¡¿Que _qué hago_?! Lo que no sé es porque no te he pegado un tiro ya" gruñe.

Se sigue acercando, todavía apuntándole con el arma.

Gustabo retrocede hasta chocar con la segunda columna que pone fin a su escondite antes de volver a aparecer a la luz del sol. "¡Conway, me cago en la puta, baje eso! ¡¿De qué cojones me está hablando?! ¡No entiendo nada!"

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para poner el cañón de la pistola contra Gustabo, baja el arma y le agarra del cuello de la camiseta, reafirmando su posición contra la pared.

"No te hagas el tonto porque estoy a esto de pegarte un tiro en la rodilla. ¿Estás _trabajando_ para Emilio?"

Le habla tan de cerca que puede sentir la respiración agitada de Gustabo.

Gustabo se revuelve. "¡Estoy haciendo mi puta parte del trato, estoy infiltrado, ¿qué cojones?!"

"Mmm, no sé" dice Conway, en un tono casi psicótico. "Es que me _pregunto_ cosas, ¿sabes? Me pregunto cosas como si no has tenido tú algo que ver con el secuestro de Leónidas que, por cierto, no sé si sale de ésta" le reprocha.

"Me _pregunto_ … si no era todo esto del secuestro una trampa para llevarme hasta allí. Me pregunto si todas estas maravillosas ideas se la han ocurrido a Emilio solito o... si tuvo ayuda."

Los ojos de Gustabo se abren como platos. "¡¿Está de coña?! ¡¿A estas alturas aún no se fía de mí?! ¡¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, qué puto sentido tiene?! ¡Guarde la puta pistola, me está poniendo nervioso!"

Conway analiza el gesto de Gustabo buscando algo que le delate pero parece sincero. Sin aflojar el agarre, vuelve a enfundar el arma.

"¿Y entonces por qué cojones abrió fuego Emilio?"

"¡Porque es un tarado!" le espeta Gustabo intentando aflojar el agarre de Conway.

Pero éste no cede, es más, asegura su agarre con la otra mano y le empuja hasta la columna que hay a sus espaldas, haciendo que su espalda y cabeza choquen contra ella. "¡Esa razón no me vale, capullo! ¡Tú también lo eres!"

"¡Si prácticamente yo era otro rehén! Intenté hacerle entrar en razón, pero cada vez que intentaba que bajase el arma, se ponía en _'modo diablo_ ', no me hacía ni puto caso, ¡y cuando llegasteis se puso muy nervioso y no se fiaba de mí tampoco, todo era un puto desastre, joder!"

Por mucho que Conway se intente autoconvencer de que debe desconfiar de Gustabo, lo cierto es que no puede. Le mira a los ojos y sabe que dice la verdad. Por alguna razón que desconoce, sabe que Gustabo no le haría eso y se pregunta cómo han llegado a ese punto de confianza.

Lo ve en los ojos de Gustabo. Está dolido por su desconfianza, se ha jugado la vida por el Superintendente y así es como se lo devuelve.

Conway cierra los ojos, respira hondo y los vuelve abrir. Mira a Gustabo, que le observa cauteloso. Como si Conway fuese una bomba a punto de explotar y cualquier movimiento en falso pudiese volarlo todo por los aires.

Gustabo tiene tanto miedo de cagarla que parece estar conteniendo hasta la respiración. Es entonces cuando Conway se da cuenta de que todavía lo tiene agarrado con fuerza por el cuello de la camiseta, así que lo suelta y se aparta.

Gustabo permanece contra la columna aunque las manos de Conway ya no le fuercen a ello. "No me puedo creer que después de toda la mierda que hemos tragado aún no se fíe de nosotros."

Conway le mira brevemente y ve una mueca momentánea en su cara.

"Bueno, de _mí_ , porque Horacio siempre ha sido su favorito." Gira la cabeza y observa el canal seco y abandonado desinteresadamente. "De verdad que no entiendo para qué cojones hago nada ya. Yo elegí mi bando, pero da igual lo que haga, nunca se me va a aceptar en él. No puedo dejar de ser quien soy y tampoco pienso hacerlo. Téngalo claro."

Conway se frota los ojos mientras anda en círculos. Mira a Gustabo y al suelo de nuevo. ‘ _Menuda manera de cagarla, macho.’_

"Quiero-- Joder, quiero creerte," admite "--pero el hijo de puta se ha metido en mi cabeza y-- ver a Leónidas... así. ¡Y _esto_ es lo que haces de puta madre!" dice, y espera no estar siendo demasiado vago. "¡Te recluté porque se te da de puta madre manipular a la gente y-- ¿quién me dice que eso no es lo que estás haciendo conmigo?!"

Sin embargo, en cuanto salen las palabras de su boca, Conway se da cuenta de que no es verdad. Algo irracional dentro de él le dice que Gustabo no está jugando con él. Al menos _ya no._

"Lo s--" está a punto de decirlo. De disculparse como nunca lo hace. Se retracta en el último segundo. "Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza" termina diciendo al suelo.

Vuelve a alzar la mirada y repara de nuevo en las manchas de sangre que le cubren la ropa. Estaba tan cegado por la ira que las había olvidado. De repente, le invade una preocupación casi primitiva, pero se abstiene de acercarse a Gustabo.

"Joder-- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

"Más bien a un bar..." responde Gustabo conectando la mirada con la del Superintendente. Está muy cansado. "Quiero irme a casa ya, necesito una puta ducha, tío. ¿Puede llevarme?"

Conway asiente en silencio mientras Gustabo se agacha a recoger el móvil del suelo. "Joder, era nuevo. _Otra vez_ me he quedado sin móvil. Me debe uno."

***

***

***

***

***

Al finalizar el asalto para rescatar a Leónidas, Volkov mira a su alrededor mientras los EMS atienden a los heridos y se da cuenta de que hay más cuerpos en el suelo que en pie. Ha sido prácticamente una masacre, no cree que ninguno de los heridos que se están llevando del bando de Emilio vayan a sobrevivir.

Sale por la entrada principal cuando los EMS han acabado su labor y el equipo forense le toma el relevo.

Se sube en su coche e introduce la llave en el contacto, pero no la gira. Se está haciendo de noche y alrededor solo puede escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias alejándose. Apoya las manos en el volante y reposa la frente contra él. La imagen de Leónidas acribillado no para de reproducirse en su cabeza. Volkov da un par de leves cabezazos al volante y aprieta los dientes con rabia.

Se echa hacia atrás y deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Con la mano derecha busca el móvil en la guantera donde lo dejó antes de empezar las negociaciones y sin pensarlo llama a Horacio. Ni siquiera sabe lo que le va a decir, solo sabe que necesita hablar con él.

_Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres t-_

_"¡Horacio al aparato, ¿quiere pasar un buen rato?!"_

"Horacio, soy Volkov" Su voz suena apagada y el Comisario no intenta ocultarlo.

Al otro lado de la línea se oye ruido de repente, como si se le hubiera caído el teléfono, mientras exclama una serie de onomatopeyas inteligibles. Finalmente, Horacio responde. "¡Joder, no he visto el número, lo siento! ¿Qué pasa, necesita refuerzos? Sé que estoy de baja, pero yo voy, ¿eh? Me da igual."

Volkov sonríe levemente ante la predisposición incansable de Horacio.

"No, no es eso. Es-- Es Leónidas..." su voz lleva un matiz de culpabilidad. "Lo secuestraron esta mañana los hombres de Emilio y hemos realizado la operación de rescate esta tarde."

Horacio guarda silencio al otro lado. "¿Todo bien?"

Volkov niega con la cabeza aunque Horacio no pueda verlo y le cuesta encontrar la voz para hablar de nuevo.

" _No_ " se le quiebra un poco la voz al decirlo. "Le acribillaron a tiros cuando entramos, no-- No saben si va a sobrevivir."

"¡Puto Emilio de mierda, joder!" grita Horacio al otro lado de la línea. "¡Tenía que haberle matado aquel día, darle más fuerte, asegurarme o-- o-- algo... y esto no habría pasado!"

Volkov no dice nada durante unos segundos y Horacio también permanece en silencio.

"Y Conway... No sé qué le pasa a Conway, ha salido corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y se ha dejado el coche aquí--"

Volkov vuelve a mirar al horizonte y se da cuenta de que ya es de noche, el sonido de las ambulancias ha cesado y las únicas luces son las que vienen del material del equipo forense.

"En fin, no sé- No sé porqué le he llamado."

Horacio espera un par de segundos, pensando que Volkov colgará, pero no lo hace.

"¿Quiere venir a casa? Bueno no a _'casa'_ porque es una habitación de motel, pero-- bueno, si no quiere estar solo ahora-- yo creo que no quiere estar solo-- quiero decir, le vendría bien no estarlo. Puede que le ayude a distraerse. Puedo pedir comida. ¡No en plan cita, es que no tengo nevera!"

Volkov sonríe otra vez, esta vez más ampliamente. La voz de Horacio tiene un efecto reconfortante sobre él.

Considera la oferta, se debate entre aceptarla o no. Piensa en llegar a casa solo, encender la televisión y tirarse en el sofá mirando fijamente a un punto en el infinito y nota la ansiedad crecer solo de contemplarlo.

"No quiero molestar"

"Volkov, por favor... nunca molesta. Le mando ubicación."

El aparcamiento del motel está casi lleno cuando Volkov aparca su coche. El lugar tiene mejor apariencia de lo que Volkov podría esperar de un sitio como este.

Sube las escaleras, camina hasta el número que le ha dado Horacio y llama a la puerta.

Horacio abre la puerta. "Hola"

"Hola" responde Volkov.

Horacio no sabe si extenderle la mano, darle un abrazo o simplemente asentir y apartarse para que pueda pasar, así que para no volver a cagarla, se aparta. "He pedido comida china, porque la última vez no llegó a tocar su parte de la india que pedí, espero haber acertado."

"Gracias" dice, y entra en la habitación.

La decoración parece sacada de una revista de los 70. El estampado de las sábanas dejaría en evidencia los motivos otakus con los que Volkov vestía su cama.

Tras andar unos pasos, se detiene en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"Tienen Netflix, podemos ver alguna peli. O-- o hablar, si necesita hablar."

"Mejor película" responde Volkov y saca de uno de sus bolsillos un móvil que no le pertenece.

Se lo ofrece a Horacio. "Es de Gustabo. Lo tenía en el coche. Tendría que habérselo devuelto antes pero no--"

Horacio lo deja sobre la mesa y lleva un par de tuppers a la cama. "No hay sofá, espero que no le importe" comenta mientras se sienta con la pared como respaldo.

Volkov se mueve indeciso pero termina por unirse a Horacio. Se sienta a su lado apoyando también la espalda en la pared y nota que su postura es significativamente más rígida que la de Horacio, así que trata de relajar los hombros sin éxito.

Horacio sitúa la comida entre los dos y estira el brazo para coger el mando. Le pregunta a Volkov qué quiere ver pero éste le contesta distraído que no le importa, así que Horacio elige una del catálogo de acción que parece ser ligerita.

Cenan viendo la película y Horacio no deja de comentar cada escena, tratando de rellenar los silencios y de evitar que Volkov se quede demasiado tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos, pero lo cierto es que Volkov está mucho más relajado que cuando llegó.

Cuando terminan de cenar, Horacio deja los envases a un lado y despeja la cama para poder estirar las piernas. Volkov se recoloca, relajando la postura y acercándose inconscientemente a Horacio, quien, por su parte, es extremadamente consciente del espacio entre los dos. No a nivel de medición, pero puede sentir el calor que produce Volkov, que no es mucho, no comparado consigo mismo, que siempre es una estufa. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Horacio repara en que hace ya unos minutos que no hablan, y se siente tentado de decir cualquier cosa, pero piensa que no debe forzarlo tampoco. Quizás Volkov quiere disfrutar de la película sin más. No es un hombre tan hablador como él, así que guarda silencio.

En cierto momento, levanta una mano para rascarse la barba de 3 días, y al volver a dejarla, su mano acaba rozando la de Volkov, meñique con meñique, lo que acelera el pulso de Horacio hasta límites insospechados.

Lo normal habría sido apartarla, pero está petrificado y Volkov tampoco la ha movido, lo cual aumenta su nerviosismo.

Intenta controlar su respiración, sin dejar de mirar a la televisión de la pared. Decir que está temblando es quedarse corto.

Su dedo meñique acaricia el de Volkov por encima, pero Volkov no hace ningún gesto que le indique que pare. Poco a poco su mano cubre la del Comisario, mientras se muerde el labio, hasta cubrirla completamente. Volkov tiene las manos más pequeñas que él, pero sus dedos son más largos y finos. Como un pianista.

Sin embargo, no los entrelaza, se conforma con algo superficial. Pero su naturaleza inquieta le traiciona. _Necesita_ confirmación visual. Mirarle a los ojos y que Volkov le hable con ellos, aunque sea, y le diga ' _está bien_ ', así que gira la cara hacia él.

Volkov tiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda. Está inconfundiblemente dormido.

_'Me cago en la puta'_ , es lo primero que produce el cerebro de Horacio. Con cierta reticencia, retira su mano.

Como si reaccionase a la pérdida de contacto, Volkov se queja en sueños y se gira hacia Horacio, buscando a ciegas con la mano hasta que encuentra el brazo de Horacio y lo rodea como si de un peluche se tratara. Cuando lo hace, deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Horacio siente que el aire abandona sus pulmones. No puede moverse. No si quiere procesar lo que acaba de pasar antes de que Volkov se despierte, cosa que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Pero sabe que tiene que moverse, por su propio bien. Poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, comienza a retirar el brazo del agarre de Volkov, al tiempo que se desliza hacia el borde de la cama.

Volkov frunce el ceño en respuesta pero se recuesta y abraza la almohada en su lugar.

Las piernas de Horacio cuelgan del borde de la cama, y su espalda mira hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Volkov. ' _Mi Volkov_ ', se permite pensar durante un segundo, pero termina negando con la cabeza y se levanta.

Con cuidado, le quita los zapatos y los deja a los pies de la cama.

Deja que un suspiro tembloroso abandone sus labios mientras mira a Volkov profundamente dormido, y decide salir a dar un paseo. De todas formas, no tiene dónde dormir hoy.

***

***

***

***

***

Volkov se despierta con la luz que entra por la ventana. Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, arruga la nariz y se pregunta porqué no cerró las cortinas la noche anterior. También le extraña que ya sea de día, lleva semanas sin dormir bien y rara vez le despierta la luz del sol. ' _Llego tarde a trabajar'._

Entonces abre los ojos mucho y la imagen que encuentra le descoloca todavía más. No está en su habitación. Mira alrededor y ve a Horacio durmiendo acurrucado en un minúsculo sillón.

Volkov se incorpora sobre la cama y llega a la conclusión de que debió quedarse dormido y Horacio no le despertó. En su lugar, parece haber dormido toda la noche en esa pequeña butaca. El Comisario siente una punzada que no consigue interpretar ante el mero pensamiento, pero se desliza hasta el borde de la cama y se levanta.

"Horacio" lo dice en un susurro.

El Subinspector abre los ojos poco a poco. "Buenos días, Volkov... ¡Joder, mi espalda, agh! No tengo edad para dormir en modo gamba" murmura mientras se pone en pie. "¿Cómo está de ánimo, mejor? No tengo café, pero creo que sobró arroz tres delicias ayer y algún rollito, si quiere."

"Tenía que haberme despertado" dice con tono de culpabilidad y considera las siguientes palabras antes de decirlas. "Y no hacía falta que durmiese ahí."

Horacio, que ya está apoyado en la mesa, da un bocado a un rollito vietnamita frío y se arrepiente al instante y tira el resto. "Necesitaba dormir y... bueno, no quería que se sintiese incómodo." Hace una pausa embarazosa. " _Otra vez_." Se limpia las manos en una servilleta y añade: "Creo que esperaré a comprarme un chocolate o algo."

Volkov no sabe muy bien qué hacer con las manos, así que las mete dentro de los bolsillos.

"Gracias por... eso" Y rápidamente añade: "Yo me encargo del desayuno. Le invito."

Saca las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y se dirige a la puerta.

"¿Chocolate?"

Horacio asiente. "Con-"

"3 de azúcar" completa Volkov.

*

*

*

_‘Leónidas está estable’_. Es el mensaje que recibió Conway unas horas después del rescate. Lo habían dejado hecho una mierda pero había sobrevivido. Ahora ya han pasado cuatro días y los médicos esperan que en los próximos días salga del coma que le tuvieron que inducir.

En casa las cosas se habían vuelto un poco incómodas. La convivencia era la misma pero Gustabo parecía más distante desde que tuvieron aquella conversación en el canal. 

Ahora desayuna un bol con cereales sin levantar la vista del móvil y sin mediar palabra. Gustabo estando en absoluto silencio es algo inquietante para Conway.

Salen juntos de casa y comparten coche de camino al trabajo. El de Gustabo estaba siendo reparado en el taller y Conway se había ocupado de encargarle un pequeño detalle al mecánico. Esperaba que Gustabo lo entendiese por lo que era: _una disculpa_. Una disculpa cutre y débil y para nada a la altura de lo que había tenido lugar, pero Conway esperaba que fuese suficiente.

Cuando llegan a comisaría, Conway chista discretamente a Gustabo, Fred a los ojos de los demás, cuando ve que se aleja para entrar. "Tengo algo para tí, ven conmigo."

Gustabo asiente extrañado y ambos se encaminan hacia el parking donde espera el coche reparado de Gustabo. Ojea el coche por encima y mira al Superintendente. "Ehh... ¿gracias?"

Conway le hace un gesto con la mano en señal de que espere. "Mira la parte de atrás. Abajo", añade.

Gustabo enarca una ceja pero obedece y da la vuelta al vehículo. Sus ojos inevitablemente van a parar a la matrícula, que lee ' _CALVO_ '. Gustabo se traga una risotada, pero Conway ha visto el inicio de una sonrisa en su cara a pesar del pasamontañas. 

Gustabo permanece unos segundos tratando de no reírse mirando la placa y finalmente dirige su mirada a su superior. "Me encanta. Muy apropiada. _10 de 10_. Me hace mucha ilusión."

"Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar" Conway asiente y reprime una sonrisa satisfecha antes de continuar. "¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?"

"Eh... bueno, le puedo invitar a cenar si quiere."

Gustabo no suena todo lo en broma que debería sonar y Conway se pregunta si quizás no es demasiado pronto para que se sienta cómodo con el tira y afloja que les caracteriza. 

De cualquier manera, no sabe qué responder a eso y siente un alivio tremendo cuando en ese mismo instante, como una aparición celestial, les entra un aviso de un atropello con fuga. 

Con la excusa del aviso, Conway se aleja sin contestar, fingiendo un absoluto interés por los detalles sobre el caso mientras se dirige a su coche de nuevo.

Enciende el motor y deja atrás a Gustabo, al que ve a través de su retrovisor hablando con Horacio en su atuendo de Dan. 

Se dirige hacia la última localización en la que ha sido avistado el sujeto. Sabe la marca y el modelo pero no la matrícula. 

Tras pasar la zona del accidente, Conway decide confiar en su instinto y dirigirse a la zona norte de la ciudad. El resto de unidades están concentradas en la parte sur.

Y es entonces, en una intersección poco antes de salir de la ciudad, cuando un coche que cumple todas las características cruza por delante de Conway segundo antes de que este se salte el semáforo en rojo.

_Te tengo, cabronazo._

Da un volantazo para seguirle y enciende la sirena. El piloto a la fuga parece entrar en pánico y pisa el acelerador a fondo, ganándole varios metros de distancia al Superintendente. Conway reacciona rápido y acelera. 

Delante de él, el sospechoso esquiva los coches que se interponen en su camino con una destreza admirable. Conway se las apaña para seguirle el ritmo. 

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, el sospechoso (probablemente viéndose acorralado por Conway, que no se piensa rendir) decide hacer un movimiento arriesgado. De golpe de volante, invade el carril contrario y Conway le sigue sin pensar. Es tan rápida la acción que ni siquiera le da tiempo a ver venir el coche que lo arrolla.

Mientras que el conductor a la fuga se aleja esquivando los coches que le vienen de frente, el coche del superintendente da tres vueltas de campana antes de quedarse definitivamente boca abajo.

Conway mira por la ventanilla, cuyos cristal yace roto en la arena. Con el brazo izquierdo, que le cuelga por la posición, intenta alcanzar su teléfono. Está en el salpicadero. Alarga el brazo para cogerlo y le duelen las costillas pero solo un poco más-- _solo un poco más y lo tienes._

Los dedos rozan el móvil y... eso es lo último que recuerda.


	5. All the Right Moves

Lo siguiente que Conway recuerda es despertarse y ver las blancas paredes de un hospital.

El doctor le da un montón de información que Conway no puede procesar en este momento, pero un hombre de pelo claro y postura tensa, asiente a todo lo que dice el médico. ' _Volkov',_ recuerda.

Cuando salen del hospital, otro hombre, _Gustabo (Fred)_ , les espera con el coche en la entrada y conducen hasta una casa que Conway reconoce como suya.

Cuando Conway entra por la puerta, siente que algo no va bien. El color de las paredes es distinto. Las fotos de Julia y los niños no están colgadas donde suelen estar. Su perceptivo oído distingue a Volkov y Gustabo susurrándose entre sí aún en la entrada, pero no es capaz de discernir sobre qué exactamente.

"¿Qué hace esto aquí?" dice ignorando los susurros y señalando a un cuadro que sustituye el retrato familiar.

Gustabo avanza un par de pasos para ver a qué se refiere. "Ah, pues ni puta idea, es horrible, pero ya estaba ahí cuando yo me mudé así que supongo a usted le gustará"

Volkov se pasa una mano por la cara, exasperado. Ha intentado hacer callar a Gustabo, pero ha llegado tarde.

Conway frunce el ceño. "¿Qué coño quieres decir con ' _cuando me mudé'_? Tú no vives aquí." La mirada de Conway busca a Volkov buscando que le dé la razón.

Gustabo mira hacia la nada durante unos segundos, planeando sus próximas palabras. "A ver, Conway, cómo le digo yo esto..."

Volkov le interrumpe. "Lo que Gustabo quiere decir es que se acaba de mudar aquí de manera temporal". Y mira a Gustabo como pidiendo que le siga la corriente. "Por si le hacía falta a usted alguna cosa mientras se recuperaba."

Conway hace una mueca y camina hasta el comedor. La casa entera se siente diferente. Huele diferente y la decoración es pobre, insulsa. "No necesito ayuda de nadie" dice de manera asertiva. "¿Dónde están Julia y los niños? Esa es toda la compañía que necesito."

Gustabo traga saliva e intercambia una mirada elocuente con Volkov. "Volkov, usted le conoce de hace más tiempo, yo creo que debería decírselo usted."

Volkov le devuelve la mirada y Conway se está empezando a cabrear con tanto secretismo y tanta miradita.

"¿Me vais a decir qué coño pasa o pretendéis seguir mirándoos como putas adolescentes en el patio del colegio? ¿Y dónde cojones está mi mujer?"

Volkov da un paso al frente y levanta una mano conciliadora. "A ver, cálmese. No pasa nada. Julia se fue unos días con los niños de vacaciones y no quisimos preocuparla con el accidente porque usted estaba bien."

Conway le mira con cierto grado de duda pero no le extraña del todo. Julia tiende a preocuparse en exceso porque el trabajo de Superintendente viene acompañado de mucho riesgo. Es mejor que no lo sepa por el momento.

"¿Por qué no se toma las pastillas que le han dado y se va a descansar? Le vendrá bien."

Volkov abandona la residencia poco después y Conway se sienta en el sofá, cansado, algo aturdido aún. Se ve en la incómoda situación de compartir casa con Gustabo, hombre a quien no conoce prácticamente de nada y sin embargo hay algo en él que le resulta muy familiar. Siente que le conoce, tiene recuerdos con él, algunos surrealistas, que no tienen sentido en caso de colocarlos en el mismo timeline que el resto de su vida. _Algo no encaja. Algo está mal._

Gustabo se acerca entonces y se sienta a su lado, trayéndole un vaso de Whisky y dejándole las pastillas a su alcance, sobre la palma de su propia mano. Conway frunce el ceño e incluso ese simple gesto le resulta familiar. "¿Whisky con pastillas? Muy saludable."

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "Lo máximo que le va a pasar es que se quede K.O. hasta mañana y... creo que hasta le vendría bien."

Conway se toma las pastillas, y poco a poco nota como empiezan a hacerle efecto mientras descansan viendo la televisión. Un programa basura sobre aduanas y las cosas raras que encuentran en las maletas y el interior de los cuerpos de la gente. Pero a Gustabo parece hacerle mucha gracia, porque no para de comentarlo, y él es incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Es consciente de que ha empezado a dar cabezazos y debería irse a la cama.

Conway hace un amago de levantarse.

"¿Puede sólo?" pregunta Gustabo desde el sofá.

Conway que ha conseguido ponerse de pie, deja salir una pequeña risa sarcástica. "¿Que si puedo solo? ¿No sabes quién soy?" Conway da un par de pasos para rodear el sofá. "Que si puedo solo... será gilipollas" murmura para sí en voz baja, pero no consigue dar más de dos pasos antes de chocarse contra la barra de la cocina americana y siente unas manos irguiéndole. Un brazo se coloca a la altura de su cintura y su brazo queda sobre los hombros de Gustabo, que no sabe cómo, le ha alcanzado en tiempo record.

"A ver, _viejo decrépito_ , venga que al final se escamocha la cabeza y Volkov me mata. No tiene edad para hacer estas cosas ya, ¿eh?"

Conway gruñe entre dientes pero tiene la cabeza nublada y el cuerpo le pesa demasiado como para esforzarse en rebatirle. Se deja arrastrar hasta la habitación y cuando Gustabo le deja cerca de la cama se deja caer sobre ella.

"Ehh... bueno, esto se va a poner un poco raro. Pero como está en su mundo, no pasa nada." Deja caer Gustabo con bastante tranquilidad. "Arriba, que si no mañana me mata como se le arrugue esa camisa del pleistoceno que me lleva" añade, mientras tira de los brazos de Conway para levantarle de la cama de nuevo. El Superintendente se tambalea un poco pero consigue quedarse recto.

Gustabo comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa sin preámbulos.

Conway parece retomar un poco la conciencia y se echa hacia atrás, intentando apartar las manos de Gustabo de un manotazo. "¿Qué haces? Déjame. Soy tu superior." Pero entre que no coordina y que no tiene fuerza ninguna acaba siendo un espectáculo patético.

Conway se resigna y Gustabo consigue deshacerse por completo de la camisa, ignorando el comentario, y suspira en voz baja brevemente cuando consigue sacarle los brazos de la camisa.

Conway se percata de ese pequeño detalle.

Gustabo deposita la camisa sobre una silla cercana y vuelve a girarse hacia Conway, que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sus gafas descartadas hace ya una hora sobre la mesilla del salón.

"Ehh..." Gustabo mira la siguiente prenda a retirar. _Pantalones._ "EHH..." Su tono de voz se eleva, denotando cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad. "A ver, esto ya es terreno pantanoso, amigo mío. ¿Puede quitárselos usted?"

Conway asiente enérgicamente, o todo lo enérgicamente que le permite su estado. Se lleva las manos al pantalón e intenta desabrochar el botón. ‘ _Primero botón, luego cremallera’_ se dice así mismo. La teoría es fácil, la práctica... no tanto. Su coordinación cerebro-manos se ha visto afectada por la mezcla de alcohol y pastillas, _quién lo iba a decir_. Así que levanta los brazos aceptando la derrota y se deja caer sobre la cama otra vez.

Gustabo se pasa las manos por la cara al tiempo que ahoga un quejido en ellas en voz baja. "Me cago en la puta", masculla para sí.

Se agacha delante de Conway y sus manos desabrochan el pantalón lo más rápido posible. "Si le cuento esto a alguien es que no se lo cree".

Conway masculla algo inteligible y exhala.

Gustabo alza la mirada por un segundo y observa la figura de Conway en completa paz por primera vez en la vida. Es una imagen extraña, pero no desagradable.

Rápidamente vuelve a su tarea y con ambas manos tira del pantalón hacia abajo.

Una vez quitados los zapatos, tirar del pantalón el resto del camino es pan comido. "Luego dice que está hasta el nabo de ser nuestra niñera, pues que sepa que esto no está pagao, eh, mire como Volkov no se ha quedado a hacer esta mierda. Hay que joderse."

Conway no responde al comentario, y Gustabo se da cuenta de que está profundamente dormido.

En un par de ágiles movimientos, mueve el cuerpo de Conway para que repose en la almohada y lo pone de lado, como puede, ya que se retuerce constantemente. "Bueno, ahí te quedas".

Gustabo recoge la ropa de Conway del suelo y la camisa que dejó sobre la silla, y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Según lo hace, una bocanada de colonia transpira la camisa y sus sentidos lo captan. Sus hombros caen, resignados, mientras olfatea más de cerca la prenda de ropa. "Qué bien huele el hijo de puta."

***

***

***

***

***

Sus sentidos se despiertan poco a poco al olor de bacon recién hecho mientras su cabeza siente que va a explotar. Se percata de que ha dormido en ropa interior, cuando suele dormir en pijama, así que nada más levantarse, torpemente, se enfunda los pantalones de pijama del primer cajón.

Huele muy bien, quizás Julia ya ha vuelto. Pero los niños están muy callados. _Raro._

Camina hacia el pasillo de la que se supone que es su casa pero le resulta extraña. Pero es su casa. La disposición general es la misma, simplemente es como si fuese una dimensión distinta _en la que-_

_En la que-_

Cuando llega al salón-comedor-cocina se encuentra a Gustabo sirviendo huevos revueltos en una fuente junto al bacon. "¡Hombre, bello durmiente! ¿Cómo se encuentra, mejor?"

Conway se frota los ojos, todavía medio dormido y confuso. A la memoria le vienen algunos momentos de la noche anterior, pero son muy vagos como para distinguir si ocurrieron o no. También le llegan recuerdos anteriores, estos más claros, de Gustabo pasando mucho tiempo en su casa.

"¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿No tienes casa o qué?"

Gustabo, que está en pantalón de pijama y una horrenda camiseta vieja de una marca de comida mejicana local, deja la fuente en la encimera y respira hondo. "No me jodas, sigue igual... A ver, ¿recuerda que ayer se metió un guarrazo durante una persecución y se golpeó la cabeza?"

Conway camina unos pasos hasta el sofá y se sienta con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

"Recuerdo despertarme en el hospital. No recuerdo el accidente" admite con cierta frustración.

Gustabo sigue sus pasos y se deja caer junto a él. "Estaba persiguiendo a un tío y acabó dando tres vueltas de campana. Cuando llegaron los EMS estaba inconsciente, y luego en el hospital nos dijeron que volvía a tener amnesia. Le pasa a menudo, por cierto, pero suele pasársele en un rato... o cuando alguien le golpea en la cabeza de nuevo, en plan reajuste. Empiezo a acostumbrarme."

Conway se incorpora un poco y entrecierra los ojos. "¿Que volvía a tener amnesia?"

Gustabo guarda silencio unos segundos. "No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva así. Creo que hace como... 6 meses que nos conocemos y ya le ha pasado un par de veces. Vivo aquí, eh... me invitó usted. Bueno más bien me obligó. Yo vivía en un mal barrio y me dijo _'te tienes que mudar, vas a vivir conmigo, capullo'_ ", dice Gustabo, esta última parte, imitando su tono de voz, pero Conway no hace ni una mueca ante la broma. "No sé si sabe siquiera quien soy ahora mismo."

"Sé quién eres. Eres tan insufrible que ni siquiera esta mierda de amnesia puede contigo." Y entonces le mira. "Lo que no entiendo es porqué coño te invité, _como tú dices-_ "

El tono de Conway indica la incredulidad con la que se toma las palabras de Gustabo. No suena a algo que él haría.

"-a vivir a mi casa con mi mujer y mis hijos. Julia me habría mandado a la mierda. Tiene mucho carácter."

Gustabo y él conectan la mirada, y Conway siente un escalofrío. "No sé cómo decirle esto."

"¿Decirme qué?"

Gustabo permanece en silencio y percibe cierto grado de reconocimiento en los ojos de su superior conforme pasan los segundos. "...Su familia ya no está aquí. Murieron hace años."

A partir de este momento, la línea entre el pasado y el presente empieza a dibujarse. Lo que antes era una amalgama de acontecimientos difuminados que se solapaban en su cabeza, ahora empieza a enfocarse. Todos sus recuerdos poco a poco poniéndose en su lugar, en una línea temporal que empieza a tener sentido.

Conway siente que no hay suficiente oxígeno en la habitación.

"¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? Mi familia no está muerta." Pero parece que se esté intentando convencer a sí mismo.

"A ver, respire un poco, despacio." Gustabo intenta tranquilizarle colocando una mano en su espalda, frotando suavemente.

El contacto le sobresalta durante una fracción de segundo pero el gesto es reconfortante. Por un momento olvida de lo que estaban hablando, los últimos coletazos de la amnesia, pero cuando lo hace se levanta en un movimiento rápido y camina de un lado al otro del comedor.

Mira por la ventana y el sol brilla en todo su esplendor. Conway se siente fuera de lugar. Si hay algo peor que vivir un trauma es revivirlo una y otra vez y tener que lidiar con ello como si fuera la primera vez. El shock es el mismo. La frustración es la misma. Conway quiere llorar, quiere gritar, quiere golpear algo.

Sigue caminando de una lado para otro. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Repitiendo entre dientes: “ _No, no, no. Otra vez no.”_ Mientras niega con la cabeza.

Y entonces se para en el sitio, una idea en se forma en su cabeza. Una manera de cortar este bucle de raíz. Camina con determinación hacia el bol donde deja las llaves del coche.

Gustabo se levanta y salta por encima del sofá con la agilidad de un puma, llegando al bol al mismo tiempo que Conway y dándole un manotazo, consiguiendo que las llaves salgan volando y acaben al otro lado de la habitación. "¿¡Qué cojones hace, no puede conducir así, estamos tontos!? ¡Voy a llamar a Volkov!"

Conway concentra toda esa ira en una mirada que tiene toda la intención de advertirle que se aparte de su camino.

"Conduciré como me salga de los huevos, ¿me entiendes? Así que apártate o te aparto yo."

"¿Quiere pelea? ¿Ya empezamos desde por la mañana? ¡Venga, pégueme, pero luego se la devuelvo!"

Conway intenta apartarle de un empujón pero Gustabo lo contraataca oponiendo resistencia y metiéndose de nuevo en su camino, lo que frena en seco a Conway de nuevo. "¡Déjame en paz, tú no lo entiendes, _quítate del puto medio YA_!"

Gustabo levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se coloca en su espacio vital, su respiración agitada por el chute de adrenalina del salto y la confrontación. "Conway, tranquilícese. _Por favor_. Esto... no se me da bien, lo sé, ¿vale? Pero-- pero, por favor, deme... 5 minutos de conversación. Si cuando acabemos sigue queriendo tirarse con su coche al mar, le dejo que se vaya, ¿qué me dice?"

Conway aparece pensativo durante unos segundos mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación, hacia la nada.

_"¡No!"_ Conway le empuja contra la pared y Gustabo siente como sus pulmones dejan salir todo el aire almacenado con un gruñido. Sin embargo, le agarra del cuello con el brazo, en un intento por reducirle, cortando la respiración del Superintendente. Pero éste le hace una llave y ambos acaban en el suelo en un amasijo de extremidades y un golpe seco.

Gustabo consigue hacerse con el control. En un movimiento brusco se sienta encima de Conway y le inmoviliza agarrándole por las muñecas. Conway no para de retorcerse bajo su peso.

"¡Estese quieto, coño!"

"¡Suéltame, capullo!"

"No te voy a soltar" dice en un tono más relajado.

"¡QUE ME SUELTES, JODER!" gruñe e intenta zafarse de su agarre de nuevo. "¡¿Qué coño te importa a ti lo que yo haga?! ¡¿Qué más te da si me estampo contra un muro?! Suéltame" dice, y suena menos agresivo que antes y más... exhausto, "por favor."

El tono de la conversación ha cambiado y reina el silencio, sólo interrumpido por sus agitadas respiraciones. Especialmente la de Conway. Gustabo se percata entonces.

_‘Va a llorar’_

Antes de que empiece, Gustabo le libera de su agarre y Conway se lo quita de encima de un empujón pero no corre hacia las llaves. En su lugar se gira y se levanta, apoyándose torpemente en el brazo del sofá mientras intenta ahogar un sollozo.

Si Gustabo tiene corazón, acaba de partírsele.

Se pone de pie y cautelosamente, como quien acecha a un animal salvaje, se acerca hasta sentarse de nuevo a su lado. Conway tiene los ojos cubiertos por las palmas de sus manos y sus uñas apretadas contra la piel del cuero cabelludo.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacer esto otra vez." En su voz es evidente el esfuerzo que está haciendo para contener las lágrimas. "Cada vez es como si fuera la primera. No puedo más, Gustabo."

Gustabo suspira. "Me lo imagino." Pasan unos segundos. "No sé ni qué decir, la verdad... Es una mierda."

"Solo quiero que se acabe, ¿por qué no se acaba _nunca_?" dice mirando a Gustabo, como si esperase una respuesta que fuese a resolverle todos sus problemas.

Pero Gustabo no la tiene y a Conway ya no le quedan fuerzas para luchar contra su cuerpo. Aparta la mirada como si eso tuviera el poder de esconder sus sollozos de Gustabo.

Aún en este momento, con otras mil cosas en la cabeza, Conway no puede evitar sentir repugnancia ante su propia muestra de vulnerabilidad. Al menos hasta que la mano de Gustabo se coloca con suavidad en su rodilla y aprieta suavemente, en un gesto cuya única intención es decir ' _estoy aquí aunque no sepa cómo ayudarle'_. Y eso da un mazazo al último ladrillo de ese muro que Conway ha empleado tanto tiempo en construir. Deja que su cuerpo se incline hacia su derecha hasta toparse con Gustabo, que le recibe rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.

Gustabo contiene los suaves espasmos que Conway pretende enmascarar sujetándolo contra sí, su mano agarrándole bajo el hombro.

No dicen nada durante unos minutos y Conway va tranquilizándose poco a poco, su respiración calmándose con resignación, mientras Gustabo siente como su cerebro se embota, lleno de dudas, de sentimientos contradictorios. Conway es un hueso duro de roer, como lo es él, por motivos distintos. Quizás en extremos opuestos de la balanza. Y la verdad es que no sabe qué hay entre ellos, porque nunca ha tenido algo así. Un _'rival'_ tan digno, tan... _demandante,_ sin llegar a ser un enemigo. Y menos aún, un _tío,_ teniendo en cuenta la innegable atracción entre ambos, como polos opuestos. Pero desde que se conocen ha habido cierta conexión que no puede ignorar y le cuesta clasificar. Sólo hay una cosa que tiene clara y es que no le gusta ver a Conway pasarlo mal. _Signifique lo que signifique._

Hace ya varios minutos que nota que Conway está tranquilo. No se ha dormido porque puede sentir su respiración irregular, pero tampoco se ha apartado. Es posible que hasta alguien como él necesite algo de calor humano de vez en cuando.

Gustabo retira el brazo de alrededor del Superintendente despacio y Conway, que lo nota, se separa un poco permitiendo el movimiento, pero no le dirige la mirada ni articula palabra.

Gustabo coloca su mano en la base del cuello de Conway y deja que sus dedos arañen cariñosamente la nuca.

Conway se aparta ante el gesto inesperado. Se gira para mirarle sorprendido y cuando lo hace le invade un terrible impulso. Uno que no puede contener.

Por propia voluntad, su mano derecha viaja hasta la nuca de Gustabo y Conway utiliza el punto de apoyo como impulso para abalanzarse sobre él y besarle. Gustabo pierde un poco el equilibrio a causa de la fuerza con la que los labios de Conway han impactado contra los suyos pero pronto se pone al día y le devuelve el beso.

Entonces Conway se aparta bruscamente, como si de repente el contacto con Gustabo le quemase. Se pone en pie casi de un salto y se lleva la mano a la cara.

"¡Joder-- _No, no, no_ \-- Perdón, joder, no tendría que haber hecho eso... No sé qué cojones se me ha pasado por la puta cabeza para hacer eso-- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y--!"

Gustabo se levanta del sofá a su vez. "¡No, no! ¡Da igual! A ver, usted está mal ahora y eso, nooo- ehh, bueno, eso, que no ha pasado nada." Camina hacia donde vio que cayeron las llaves y las encuentra cerca de la pared. "No se ralle tampoco, eh, todo bien. Debería tomar el aire o algo, ¿no? ¿Quiere que llame al niño asustado...?" Añade lanzándole las llaves. Y Conway las coge al vuelo sin mirarle a la cara.

"No-- No llames a Volkov. Voy a-- voy a vestirme y--"

Gustabo empieza a hablar al mismo tiempo. "Sí, yo-- yo tengo que ir a trabajar, así que voy-- también."

Conway asiente todavía sin mirarle y pone rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez la puerta se cierra tras de él, apoya la espalda en ella y cierra los ojos, y piensa, por segunda vez en lo que va de mes. _Joder, qué manera de cagarla, macho._

***

***

***

***

***

La luz de la televisión es lo único que ilumina el salón del comisario. Su móvil vibra a su derecha con un mensaje de Greco sobre Leónidas. Volkov alarga la mano y pausa la película. En la pantalla, un primer plano del Sr. Darcy se queda congelado.

Casi dos días después del rescate de Leónidas, Greco le confirma que ahora ya está estable y que va a salir de esta. Volkov suspira aliviado, teclea una rápida respuesta y vuelve a la película.

Nunca había entendido a qué venía tanta fijación con esta adaptación de Jane Austen. Cierto es que Volkov nunca había leído el libro (él era más de Dostoyevski) y que nunca había sentido interés por ver la película, pero le había salido recomendada en el catálogo de cine y tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer este viernes por la noche. Ni ningún otro.

Así que ahora está viendo ‘ _Orgullo y Prejuicio’_ y preguntándose de dónde viene esa reticencia de los personajes a admitir lo evidente. También piensa en lo reflejado que se ve en el Sr. Darcy, claramente ambos comparten una frialdad asombrosa y cierta aversión al contacto.

El timbre de la entrada suena. Volkov no está esperando visita, pero se levanta y se asoma por la mirilla. _'Horacio'_. Abre la puerta y ahí está el Subinspector, vestido con una camiseta blanca de pico que deja ver el comienzo del tatuaje de su pecho, así como sus nuevas adquisiciones en el brazo izquierdo.

"Buenas, espero no molestar"

Volkov se queda en el sitio un momento antes de contestar.

"No, pase, pase" y lo acompaña de un gesto que le invita a entrar.

Horacio asiente y acepta la invitación, dejando un rastro de olor a colonia cuando pasa por su lado que Volkov intenta ignorar.

"Siéntese"

"No, no, es que me dejé la boa y me la quería poner hoy." La voz de Horacio resuena desde el final del pasillo, cerca de lo que antes era su antigua habitación. A la que Volkov no ha entrado desde entonces. Ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar por qué. Tampoco pasa demasiado tiempo en casa, es posible que sea por eso. Por lo rápido que se ha desplazado, probablemente ha ido a zancadas.

En, prácticamente, tiempo récord, Horacio vuelve trotando suavemente con la boa colgada del cuello. "Ya está. También ya he aprovechado para dejarle mi copia de las llaves en la habitación, no le molesto más" añade con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Se quiere quedar? Iba a pedir algo de cenar ahora."

Tras decirlo, anota mentalmente que debería ir a hacer la compra, lleva comiendo a base de sobras y de pedidos a domicilio desde que Horacio se fue.

Horacio duda visiblemente durante un momento, pero el ramalazo de una mueca cruza su rostro. "Ehh... _No_ , no, gracias. Si he quedado y todo."

" _Ah_ " es lo primero que le sale decir, el recordatorio hace que le cambie el semblante. "Es verdad, Gustabo me dijo que estaba _viendo_ a alguien." ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado? O quizás simplemente había decidido ignorar esa información.

"Páselo bien entonces."

Volkov se da la vuelta, sus ojos fijados en la escena que se está reproduciendo en la televisión. El Sr. Darcy y la Srta. Bennet discuten bajo la lluvia, resguardados bajo algún tipo de estructura. Horacio no se ha movido pero tampoco ha dicho nada. Volkov se pregunta si estará mirando la pantalla o su nuca. Y siente un innegable nudo en la garganta. No está acostumbrado a esta sensación. No le resulta agradable.

"No es verdad." Oye la voz de Horacio decir a sus espaldas. "Yo no salgo con nadie."

Volkov aparta la vista de la pantalla y vuelve a mirar a Horacio con el ceño fruncido. "Gustabo me dijo que estaba saliendo con el Dr. Muerte."

Horacio suspira tembloroso. "Hicimos match en una app, ni siquiera le hablé después. Yo no--" Mira hacia los lados, al techo, incluso al suelo, antes de continuar. El nudo en la garganta de Volkov parece ser compartido. "¿Cómo puede _creerse_ eso? Usted ya _sabe_ \--"

"Bueno, no sé, yo solo le digo lo que me dijo Gustabo." Ambos siguen evitándose la mirada. "Lo entendería."

" _Volkov_ " Horacio susurra, y consigue que el Comisario le mire. "No tiene por qué _'dar igual'_ ” dice, y Volkov recuerda haber dicho eso aquella noche con Dan, cuando le preguntó cómo se sentía. “Yo-- Cuando dije lo que dije en el embarcadero, iba en serio... Yo sé que no es-- _que usted no_ \--" La voz se le quiebra un poco, pero carraspea y continúa. "Pero no puedo simplemente decir _'a la mierda'_ y salir con otra persona."

Deja escapar una suave risa triste, parece más un jadeo. "Es que no entiendo nada, intento-- ¡Estoy intentando darle espacio, darme espacio a _mí_! Porque necesito olvidarme de esto, ¡pero quiero estar si me necesita, porque somos amigos! Pero a veces-- a veces, noto _algo_ que no está ahí y me rallo, y--"

Volkov permanece en silencio unos segundos.

"No sé- No sé qué decirle, Horacio..."

Los hombros de Horacio caen exhaustos y se da la vuelta. "Mire, da igual, ya llego tarde y todo. No importa." Camina por el pasillo y abandona el piso, cerrando tras de sí y dejando a Volkov con sus pensamientos.

Volkov se queda mirando al frente durante unos segundos y, mientras lo hace, se pregunta cuántas veces será necesario que Horacio verbalice lo que siente por él para que Volkov se atreva a hacer algo al respecto. Todo este tiempo se ha empeñado en afianzar su frialdad y exponerla como su gran fortaleza y, sin embargo, no ha podido evitar que Horacio se haya colado entre las grietas. Ha ignorado con éxito la evidencia durante semanas, incluso meses, pero ahora se presenta innegable ante él y está harto de esforzarse en reprimirla. Así que, invadido por un romanticismo casi victoriano, vuelve en sí y se apresura a ir tras él.

Recorre el pasillo y abre la puerta dispuesto a buscarle cuando la figura de Horacio se alza ante él al otro lado de la entrada.

Su mano está levantada, preparado para llamar a la puerta de nuevo, y sus ojos, que se clavan en los suyos, se abren más cada milésima de segundo que pasa. "¿Volkov?"

Volkov se sorprende también al verlo ahí. Esperaba tener que ir a buscarlo hasta el portal por lo menos. Pero así es mejor porque no le da tiempo a pensárselo dos veces.

Agarra a Horacio de un brazo y tira de él hasta que está dentro del hall de nuevo. Horacio es un tipo grande, si hubiese querido oponer resistencia lo habría hecho. Volkov cierra la puerta de nuevo.

Horacio respira agitadamente y recorre su rostro, intentando comprender qué pasa. "¿Qué--?"

Volkov respira hondo, se arma de valor. Lleva la mano hasta el cuello de Horacio y cierra la distancia entre los dos, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que sus labios se encuentran.

Es un beso lento y contenido pero que rezuma necesidad. Es un beso que pretende tantear el terreno antes de ir más allá.

Y cuando se separa, para comprobar el efecto, siente en la respiración de Horacio cómo exhala, tembloroso e incrédulo. "Joder..." susurra entre ellos, en la penumbra del pasillo.

Horacio vuelve a inclinarse y le devuelve el beso, más intenso, más desesperado, mientras sus manos se colocan en su cintura.

La inseguridad que le acechaba hace un momento ahora ha desaparecido. Siente el calor de las manos de Horacio y le deja profundizar el beso. Volkov se aferra a él sujetándole la cara con ambas manos mientras le besa porque está seguro de que las piernas están a punto de fallarle.

Horacio continúa besándole y deja que sus manos suban por la camisa con suavidad hasta acabar sujetándole la cara también. "Si estoy en coma, que no me despierten" murmura sobre sus labios, "yo me quedo aquí".

Volkov sonríe contra sus labios y camina hacia atrás, arrastrando a Horacio con él, que se niega a parar de besarle.

Cuando llegan al salón, la película todavía se está reproduciendo, pero ninguno de los dos le presta demasiada atención.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Horacio.

Volkov se separa un poco, de repente cuestionándose si no estará yendo demasiado rápido.

"Eh... yo había pensado en ir a la habitación pero no tenemos que... si no quieres--" y entonces recuerda la razón por la que Horacio había ido en primer lugar. "Habías quedado, te deben estar esperando."

Horacio le aprieta contra él con un brazo por encima de los hombros. "Que les den por culo a todos." Le besa de nuevo, suave pero intenso. "Lo que tú quieras, dónde tú quieras y como tú quieras." Su otra mano se coloca en su mandíbula, y las manos de Volkov son las que ahora rodean su cintura.

Volkov sonríe de nuevo y siente un calor inusual en el estómago.

“Habitación”

Horacio guía a Volkov mientras caminan de espaldas por el pasillo hacia la habitación, sin separar sus labios e intentando dejar de sonreír.

"Volkov, pa’ mí" se ríe, sin dejar de besuquear cada centímetro de su cara que encuentra.

Volkov hace un intento de poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario pero la manera en que le mira le delata.

Llegan a la habitación y se desplazan torpemente hasta la cama para no sacrificar el contacto. Las piernas de Horacio chocan contra el colchón y Volkov lo empuja levemente hasta sentarlo sobre la cama.

La forma en que Horacio le mira hace que le entren escalofríos. Sin reservas, como si hubiera puesto la luna en el cielo.

Horacio respira entrecortadamente pero está sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus ojos expectantes taladran sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Horacio están ahora acopladas alrededor de sus caderas y sus dedos dibujan círculos con la delicadeza de alguien que toca algo extremadamente preciado.

Volkov le mira desde arriba y acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la nuca de Horacio, justo donde nace el pelo y se da cuenta de que no sabe cuál es el siguiente paso, qué tiene que hacer, qué espera Horacio de él.

"Si le soy sincero no-- no había planeado esto" dice algo avergonzado. "No sé qué--"

"Venga, que ya había empezado a tutearme y todo". Se ríe Horacio y se levanta de la cama. Coloca su frente contra la de Volkov y deja que su nariz roce la suya. "Te he-- esto va a sonar muy cursi, te lo aviso... Te he querido para mí desde el día que nos conocimos. Te vi y dije ' _este pa mí'_. Haré lo que tú quieras, sólo dime cómo me quieres." Horacio le besa de nuevo, sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y dejando que sus pulgares acaricien sus mejillas, y Volkov se pregunta qué ha hecho un hombre como él para merecer algo como esto.

Volkov lleva las manos hasta la parte baja de su camiseta y da un pequeño tirón hacia arriba instándole a levantar los brazos. Lentamente se libran de ella, a la que acompaña la boa de plumas rojas, y Horacio comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras le besa el cuello.

Volkov sigue igual de perdido que al principio pero piensa que si finge durante el suficiente tiempo que sabe lo que está haciendo, al final será verdad.

Cuando Horacio termina de desabrocharle la camisa, es Volkov el que se desprende de ella y acto seguido busca los labios de Horacio de nuevo. Le empuja contra la cama otra vez, pero esta vez hasta tumbarlo por completo, y empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Horacio le ayuda a librarse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y Volkov puede ver que ya está visiblemente excitado. Se coloca de rodillas en la cama para ayudarle con sus pantalones mientras deja un rastro de besos húmedos bajando por su pecho. Bajo su ombligo comienza una hilera de vello platino que se pierde dentro de su ropa interior, y los dedos de Horacio acarician la goma mientras su nariz roza su bajo vientre.

"¿Puedo?"

Volkov siente que le recorre una ola de calor desde los dedos de los pies hasta las orejas de pura anticipación. Horacio todavía espera una respuesta, así que Volkov asiente diligentemente.

Horacio despega la prenda y la desliza hacia abajo. Sus manos acarician sus muslos y sus labios rodean su erección, haciendo que una ola de calor aún más intensa le sacuda y las manos de Volkov acaricien su pelo. Poco a poco Horacio aumenta el ritmo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de placer al final de su garganta, y una de las manos de Volkov se desliza por su hombro para acariciarle.

La temperatura corporal de Horacio es sorprendentemente alta en comparación a la suya, y es reconfortante, como su propia presencia. Es alguien cálido en todos los sentidos. Hace mucho que no se permite pensar en que alguien derrita sus barreras.

Agarrándole con suavidad del pelo, Volkov le obliga a que se separe y le mira durante un momento. Incluso con la poca luz de la habitación puede ver cómo sus facciones son la viva imagen de la fascinación. Horacio se humedece los labios y le mira expectante.

"Túmbate" le pide Volkov

Horacio le hace caso y Volkov se posiciona sobre él, separándole las piernas para encajar en ese espacio. Posiciona los brazos a los lados de su cabeza y se permite llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna de Horacio, rodeando con los dedos su erección.

Horacio deja escapar un jadeo mientras sus manos atraen la cara de Volkov contra la suya y le besa, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos. Intenta ser dulce, lo más dulce posible, porque para él esto es un regalo. Es perfectamente consciente de lo que le ha costado a Volkov aceptar esto, y más aún, concedérselo. Lo que Horacio no sabe es que no es a él a quien debía concedérselo, si no a sí mismo.

Poco a poco, y siguiendo el ritmo de la mano que Volkov tiene rodeándole, el beso se vuelve más intenso y Horacio se permite el lujo de morderle el labio inferior al separarse para respirar. "Quiero que me folles" susurra entre los dos.

Volkov para durante un momento, abre mucho los ojos y se queda paralizado.

¿Quiere hacerlo? _Definitivamente_. ¿Está absolutamente aterrorizado? _Definitivamente._

"¿Estás seguro?" Y añade: "No lo he hecho nunca."

Horacio tose al atragantarse con su propia saliva. " _¡¿Eres virgen?!_ "

"¡¿Qué?! ¡ _No_! ¡¿Pero cómo voy a ser virgen?!" dice completamente aturullado. "Quería decir con-- con otro hombre. No he hecho eso nunca con otro hombre."

Horacio se ríe levemente. "Yo sí, ¿te enseño?" murmulla mientras le acerca con una mano para besarle otra vez.

Volkov asiente e intenta dejarse llevar por el momento. Intenta salir un poco de su cabeza y dejar de cuestionarse cada paso que da. Alinea su erección con la de Horacio y se mueve contra ella, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le dice: "Enséñame"

"Madre mía, me vas a matar. Y me voy a dejar."

Volkov intenta no reírse y le besa de nuevo, separando las piernas de Horacio, haciendo que gruña en su boca. “¿Tienes lubricante y condones?"

"Eh... sí, en el cajón. Espera, voy a-" Volkov estira el brazo y con cierta dificultad consigue abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche. Palpa con la mano el contenido del cajón hasta encontrar el bote que busca y un condón suelto.

Horacio le muerde el cuello durante el intercambio y Volkov siente un escalofrío. "No sabes las cosas que te haría" le susurra en el oído, mientras su mano libre se desliza por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo. "Y te dejaría hacerme" añade. "¿Tú me-- tú me deseas?"

Con una sola mano consigue echarse un chorro en la misma palma, y tras dejar el bote olvidado en el colchón, se lleva la mano entre las piernas. "Yo pienso en ti todas las noches."

El comisario sigue con la mirada el descenso de la mano de Horacio y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para apartar los ojos para abrir y colocarse el condón.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Volkov asiente. Lleva demasiados años reprimiendo sus sentimientos como para que ahora le resulte fácil ponerlos en palabras. Admitir que quiere esto tanto como Horacio es más difícil de lo que parece.

Horacio sonríe como si no se lo pudiese creer, y cuando su expresión cambia y cierra los ojos, Volkov tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que su mano sigue ahí abajo por una razón y no puede evitar desviar sus ojos hacia abajo de nuevo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Horacio. Tan grande, velludo y tatuado; algo que Volkov nunca pensó que sería un factor de atracción para él. No de esta manera. Pero mentiría si dijese que la fuerte masculinidad de Horacio, desde su actitud agresiva cuando es necesaria hasta el olor de su piel, no hace que se le ruboricen las mejillas y la sangre de su cuerpo corra hacia el sur.

Al separarse un poco para poder mirar mejor, fija su mirada en los dedos de Horacio entrando y saliendo de él.

Volkov lleva una mano hacia allí e imitando las palabras de Horacio hace unos minutos dice: "¿Puedo?"

Horacio retira su mano y observa los dedos de Volkov desaparecer entre sus piernas, para sentirlos entrando en él. Su cabeza cae contra la cama y Volkov siente el miembro de Horacio pulsar contra su vientre, al mismo tiempo que roza contra lo que, cree, es su próstata. "Madre mía, o me lo metes ya o me voy a correr así."

Volkov se siente tentado a no parar, la imagen de Horacio es demasiado perfecta tal y como está. Pero Volkov es humano y mientras entra y sale de Horacio con los dedos, no puede dejar de pensar en cómo será estar dentro de él.

Con cierta reticencia, sale de Horacio y le da algo de atención a su propia erección antes de alinearla con la entrada de Horacio.

"¿Estás seguro?" vuelve a preguntar, necesitando su confirmación constante.

Horacio pasa su pierna alrededor de Volkov para atraerle contra sí. "Joder, sí, dame tan duro como puedas."

Volkov se sonroja un poco y espera que la falta de luz pueda ocultarlo, pero se mueve hacia delante, presionando contra su entrada y abriéndose camino.

"Dime si te hago daño"

Horacio le agarra la cara y le besa, devorándole con todas sus ganas. "Tú dame, _rusito_ " se ríe contra sus labios.

Cuando consigue entrar por completo, se mueve despacio. Se dice a sí mismo que lo hace por Horacio, pero Horacio ya ha dejado claro que no necesita que vaya con cuidado. La realidad es que Volkov necesita acostumbrarse a la sensación porque siente que está en otro plano existencial. No recuerda haberse sentido así nunca y teme que si se deja llevar esto acabará demasiado pronto.

Volkov le sigue besando y Horacio gime contra sus labios, moviendo las caderas pidiendo más.

Sus respiraciones se acompasan y Horacio continúa intentando plasmar en besos lo que no ha podido darle durante estos meses de anhelo. Sus labios están enrojecidos, pero los de Volkov aún más por el roce contra su barba. "Te quiero" susurra, " te quiero" una y otra vez, como un mantra, contra sus labios. El Comisario no está preparado para responderle a eso pero le mira a los ojos esperando transmitirle parte de lo que está sintiendo.

Colocando una de sus manos en las caderas de Horacio con el fin de afianzar su posición, Volkov empieza a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza.

Horacio mueve su cara a su cuello, donde le besa y le muerde suavemente, mientras gime. "Me encantas, me encantas" repite entre gemidos cada vez más desesperados. "Sabía que había _algo_ , lo sabía. No me lo estaba inventando."

Volkov cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta no concentrarse en los dientes de Horacio contra su cuello mientras entra y sale de él. Es probablemente lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en el último mes.

Lleva la mano que estaba apoyada sobre el colchón hasta la nuca de Horacio, dejando caer su peso sobre él, y embiste con fuerza.

Con un último gemido sonoro Horacio se corre entre sus cuerpos y Volkov puede notar las paredes de su interior contraerse erráticamente a su alrededor.

No le hace falta más. Con la fuerza que le queda embiste una, dos y tres veces más y deja caer la cabeza hacia delante mientras deja escapar una exhalación.

"Блядь"

Volkov se deja caer sobre él, y Horacio le acaricia el pelo mientras deposita piquitos sobre su sien. "Es la mejor noche de mi vida..." susurra Horacio.

Entre ellos, un mar de dudas, especialmente, por parte de Horacio, que continúa dejando que sus dedos acaricien su espalda, su nuca, sus hombros... Le aterra preguntar qué significa esto. No sabe si quiere saber la respuesta.

Volkov trata de recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración y con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Horacio, deposita un pequeño beso justo debajo de su oreja.

Horacio mira al techo, donde se recortan algunas formas gracias a la iluminación que entra por la ventana. "Volkov... Mierda, debería callarme y ya está pero-- ¿Qué... qué ha sido esto? Porque si es algo de una vez, lo entiendo pero necesito-- poner en orden mis ideas. Para no tutearte en el trabajo por error y eso, sobre todo ."

Sin moverse de su posición, Volkov dice: "En primer lugar, en el trabajo no me vas a tutear _nunca_ , ¿de acuerdo?" Y después añade con un tono más serio: "Y en segundo lugar... no me habría complicado tanto la vida si quisiera que esto fuera _algo de una vez_."

Horacio le mira con los ojos muy abiertos de repente, y Volkov ve como abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, luchando por decir algo pero sin atreverse, hasta que su expresión se relaja un poco, como si hubiera decidido en contra de su idea inicial. "¿O sea que... me llamará cuando necesite _echar un casquete_?"

Volkov, que no pensaba que Horacio fuese tan inseguro, suspira. "Eso no es lo que he-- No, Horacio, no quiero solo... eso."

Horacio pestañea un par de veces en silencio, y el acto le resulta cómico a Volkov, a pesar de lo tenso que está el ambiente ahora mismo.

" _Sabe_ perfectamente lo que le estoy diciendo" Nota el calor en sus mejillas y una urgencia por salir corriendo. "¿Por qué _quiere_ que lo diga en voz alta?"

"No me llames _de usted_ , acabas de sacarme la polla del culo" Horacio se mueve acercándose mucho a su cara, sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desaparece un poco cuando sus ojos se encuentran. "Quiero oírtelo decir... Yo sé que-- sé que yo siento las cosas más _'intensamente'_ , y que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero me da igual. Lo entiendo, cada persona tiene su ritmo y sus cosas, y-- y a mí me parece bien." Las yemas de sus dedos recorren la barba afeitada de Volkov, como si quisiera memorizar el tacto. "Pero si quiere lo que creo que quiere, quiero que me lo diga. Porque esta noche no se me va a olvidar nunca."

Volkov cede al contacto, cierra los ojos para sentir el movimiento de sus dedos recorriendo su mandíbula, pero también los cierra porque así es más fácil decirle lo que necesita oír.

"Está bien. Se lo-- te lo diré" dice resignado. "Quiero ver a dónde va esto. No-- no tengo intención de que esto sea algo esporádico, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que-- vuelvas aquí pero que duermas conmigo."

Volkov no se atreve a abrir los ojos para mirarle, pero siente su respiración en la mejilla.

"Lo diré para que lo entiendas" su tono es más suave, poco más que un susurro: " _El Horacio pa' mí_ " y se ríe de su propia broma por los nervios.

Horacio suelta una carcajada amplia y sincera, tan cálida como el cuerpo que se abraza a Volkov a estas horas de la noche. "Necesito que luego me grabes un audio con eso. Me lo voy a poner de tono de llamada en loop."

Volkov sonríe con él y abre por fin los ojos. La cara de Horacio rezuma felicidad, parece tan... satisfecho. A Volkov se le encoge un poco el corazón ante la expresión y se permite decir: "Мне так повезло́ тебя́ встре́тить"

Horacio, todavía sonriendo, pregunta: "¿Qué significa?"

"Te lo diré algún día"

***

***

***

***

***

El volante vibra suavemente bajo sus manos y el sol empieza a esconderse en el horizonte. Gustabo le acompaña en el asiento del copiloto.

Gustabo se enciende un cigarro tranquilamente delante de Conway, que no puede al ir conduciendo, probablemente a propósito. "¿Ha visto como ' _Dan_ ' y Volkov se han vuelto en el mismo coche no? _Qué pillines_. Pero le digo una cosa, como me entere de que follan en el coche patrulla, voy a marcarlo con un rotulador para no subirme nunca a ese coche en concreto. Yo le apoyo 100%, ya lo sabe, pero no quiero tocar nada que haya estado cerca del pito de Horacio."

Conway se ríe sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. "Puedes estar tranquilo. Volkov es un mojigato, tiene pinta de misionero en la cama y después cucharita."

Gustabo exhala el humo mirando a Conway, con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla, mientras se disipa con el viento. "Vete a saber, esos luego son los peores, seguro que tiene una habitación como Christian Grey pero llena de cosas de otaku. Obligará a Horacio a vestirse de algo, seguro."

Conway hace una mueca que es una mezcla de asco y terror. Gustabo le mira divertido, casi disfrutando de verle incómodo.

"¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no me extrañaría" dice Conway. "Como te descuides es furro. Pregúntale a Horacio si ya le ha pedido que se ponga a cuatro patas con una de esas colas de perro..."

Gustabo suelta una carcajada que casi rompe en una tos, por culpa del tabaco. "Tío, qué asco, no me jodas. Lo peor es que Horacio fijo que lo haría."

Continúan riéndose un poco más hasta que Gustabo le da suavemente con el puño en el brazo a Conway. "Me tenía preocupado y todo. Le veo más contento ya, ¿eh? Me... _gusta_ verle así. _Este... sí es mi Superintendente_." Añade, y aunque Conway apenas le dirige una breve mirada antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera, nota que hay una chispa peligrosa en sus ojos.

"¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?" dice y traga saliva. "Estoy como siempre."

Gustabo se encoge de hombros alegremente. "No me gusta ver a _papu_ triste, es raro. Prefiero que me llame mariconeti o capullo. Mire, o incluso que me pegue con la porra un rato mientras me llama anormal."

Conway ladea un poco la cabeza para mirarle y alza una ceja.

"Eso es lo más gay que has dicho desde que te conozco" y añade sin casi sin pensar, impulsado por la facilidad de la conversación, "y me metiste mano en el reservado del Vanilla."

Gustabo se recoloca en el asiento, riéndose, pero se toma su tiempo, no parece nervioso. Y da otra calada sin apartar la mirada de Conway. "Bueno, bueno, no sé yo, ¿eh? Yo diría que el que me metió mano fue usted. Me subió tanto la falda que parecía un flotador." Gustabo ríe en voz baja en ese tono encantador que hace que la gente haga lo que él quiera.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" salta Conway a la defensiva. "El alcohol ha acabado con las pocas neuronas que te quedaban. No te confundas, eh, yo soy más heterosexual que Reverte. Donde se pongan dos tetas que se quite todo lo demás."

Gustabo se ríe más alto esta vez, una risa sincera. "¿Ah sí? No me diga. ¿Entonces qué era lo que se me clavaba en la ingle, la pipa? Porque la tenía más dura que limpiarse el culo con un Nokia."

"Que a mí no me van los tíos, lo que pasa es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin-- y si alguien... bueno, que es _acción-reacción_...¡pero que no me van los tíos, joder! ¡Que no!" y como buscando autoconvencerse añade: " _Que no_ ", una vez más mientras niega con la cabeza.

Gustabo se inclina un poco hacia su lado del coche y Conway siente cómo se le erizan los pelos del brazo derecho bajo la camisa. Antes de que pueda preguntar qué hace, siente la mano de su acompañante en el muslo. "A mí tampoco, ¿eh? Yo no he estado con un tío en mi vida. Pero..."

Conway traga saliva y sigue mirando hacia la carretera mientras siente los dedos de Gustabo deslizándose hacia el interior del muslo, más arriba que antes. Sus palabras salen guiadas por el humo del tabaco. "Pero, _jo-der_ , cómo me la puso."

"No es momento para hacer el gilipollas" dice, pero su voz suena atragantada. "Estoy conduciendo. Déjate las bromitas para luego."

Gustabo se ríe en voz baja, casi sin aliento, y da otra calada con la mano que tiene libre, sacudiendo la ceniza por la ventanilla después rápidamente. Vuelve a acercarse, esta vez un poco más, y le roza la mandíbula con su nariz. "Huele bien" murmura, y su mano cubre la entrepierna de Conway.

Conway se estremece al contacto pero procura mantener los ojos en la carretera y la mano derecha en el cambio de marchas.

"Gustabo..." advierte.

Gustabo aprieta la mano y siente el miembro de Conway medio erecto. "¿Y esto qué es, el freno de mano?"

La mirada de Conway se desvía por un segundo a su entrepierna, donde la mano de Gustabo se desliza con suavidad y terriblemente lenta. Traga saliva y devuelve la mirada a la carretera.

" _Ac-acción-reacción_. Te lo he dicho antes." No suena convincente en absoluto.

Puede sentir el aliento de Gustabo sobre su piel y se le erizan los pelos de la nuca. "¿Le pongo yo o es el peligro de meternos una hostia? Puede decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie..."

Su mano sigue masajeando la zona, ahora de forma más brusca y la erección del Superintendente ya es innegable.

Conway se retuerce en su asiento. No sabe qué cojones hacer. ¿Debería parar el coche y dejar a Gustabo tirado en el medio de la carretera por hacerle la vida imposible?

Hay una vocecita dentro de él diciéndole que corte de raíz, pero esa vocecita empieza a ser eclipsada por los movimientos calculados de la mano en su entrepierna.

"Nos estamos acercando a la ciudad, no deb-" en su intento por esquivar la mirada de Gustabo, sus ojos han ido a parar a su entrepierna. Los pantalones le aprietan de manera casi absurda y Conway intenta comprender cómo Gustabo ha llegado a ese punto solo tocándole a él.

Gustabo acaricia el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua y con una sola mano le desabrocha el cinturón poco a poco. "Hay tiempo... Sólo pídamelo." Poco a poco comienza a dejar besos húmedos en el borde de su mandíbula, bajando lentamente por su cuello, y Conway siente como se le escapa el aire de los pulmones.

"Gustabo... te lo digo en se-"

Su diestros dedos desabrochan el botón y la cremallera mientras Conway intenta no atragantarse con su propia lengua, y la mano de Gustabo vuelve a agarrarle, esta vez sólo la fina tela de su ropa interior separa sus pieles.

Gustabo da una última calada al cigarro y se lo pone en la boca a Conway, que lo acepta como si fuera ambrosía en esos momentos. Gustabo se coloca sobre su miembro al tiempo que lo libera de la última capa de ropa y deja que el humo salga de sus labios sobre él. Siente la respiración sobre el glande y antes de que sea capaz de articular palabra siente cómo le acaricia su lengua lentamente. "Pídamelo... o pídame que pare, si eso es lo que quiere." Y Gustabo ha utilizado ese tono inherentemente cruel, el tono que promete, el que sabe perfectamente a qué está jugando. Como una araña que se acerca a su presa atrapada en su trampa.

Conway separa la mano del volante durante un instante para coger el cigarro entre los dedos después de darle una intensa y última calada, como si ese gesto fuera a ser suficiente para ponerle los pies en la tierra y retomar el control de la situación. Tira la colilla por la ventana y el problema sigue ahí, igual de presente entre sus piernas, mirándole con expectación.

En un acto de temeridad, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior casi hasta el punto de sangrar. Toda su fuerza de voluntad concentrada en ese gesto.

Entonces Gustabo le da otro lametón, tortuosamente lento, sobre la punta, recogiendo la gota de pre-semen que ha ido generando, y se estremece, moviendo una de sus piernas para que sus vaqueros hagan fricción contra su propio miembro.Tras fijar la mirada en los ojos de Conway, susurra: "Uff, estoy tan cachondo que le dejaría correrse en mi cara".

Y ahí va todo su poder de contención. Ahí va esa vocecilla que le dice que esto no está bien, ahogada por las palabras de Gustabo que quiere reproducir en su cabeza una y otra vez.

" _Joder, sí._ Vale" dice mientras asiente erráticamente. "Tú ganas, capullo. ¡Pero haz algo, por favor!"

Gustabo comienza a enroscar la lengua a su alrededor mientras jadea una risa suave, introduciendo su miembro una y otra vez, mientras su cabeza sube y baja. Conway conduce e intenta no mirar hacia abajo, pero se permite un vistazo cada pocos segundos y su traicionera mano derecha no puede resistirse y arrastra los dedos a través del pelo de Gustabo, ganándose un gemido afirmativo y gutural de su subordinado, que sigue chupándosela cada vez con más ansia. Puede sentir la punta chocando con el final de su garganta cada vez.

Los dedos de Conway se enredan con un mechón de pelo y estiran ligeramente cuando el superintendente siente que está llegando al límite. Gustabo profundiza tanto como puede y Conway ya no contiene los gemidos que le salen desde el fondo de la garganta. En un breve momento de lucidez le dice con la respiración entrecortada. "Quiero eso."

Gustabo se separa un poco y le mira confuso, sin seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se lleva una mano a su propia entrepierna para aliviar un poco de tensión y pregunta. "¿El qué?"

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada y los ojos vidriosos le dice, "Correrme en tu cara. Quiero correrme en tu cara."

Gustabo se ríe incrédulo y se muerde el labio, su boca con un tono rojizo y sus labios mojados. "Ese es mi Superintendente..." murmura colocando su cara cerca, pero mirando hacia Conway, mientras con la mano sigue masturbándole. Sus ojos nunca abandonan los suyos.

El ritmo de su mano empieza a acelerar mientras que la lengua coquetea con la punta, dando un lametazo aquí y allá con mirada inocente. _’De inocente, nada’_ , piensa Conway.

Conway aparta la mirada por dos razones. En primer lugar, porque si no se va a correr aquí mismo con el coche en marcha y, en segundo lugar, porque hace rato que no mira la carretera.

Gustabo sonríe victorioso ante la falta de control de Conway y acelera el ritmo un poco más, lo justo como para que Conway no tenga nada que hacer contra él.

Está a punto de correrse cuando sus ojos encuentran la carretera de nuevo y en dirección a ellos un camión aproximándose porque han invadido el sentido contrario.

Conway se despierta de un salto en su cama, sudando como si acabase de correr una maratón y empalmado como si... como si acabara de tener un sueño como el que acaba de tener.

_‘De puta madre’._ Justo cuando las cosas estaban volviendo más o menos a la normalidad después de haber cometido la absoluta estupidez de besar a Gustabo después de la escenita de la amnesia, _justo_ entonces a su cerebro se le ocurría tener ese sueño.

Conway mira el despertador que descansa sobre la mesita. Marca las 05:37. La alarma sonará en poco más de media hora y ni puede ni quiere volver a dormirse.

Intenta justificarlo, Conway intenta buscarle una explicación mientras mira el techo. Cuando no encuentra ninguna, coge la almohada bajo su cabeza y hunde la cara en ella. Los pantalones le siguen tirando de la misma manera, pero se niega. ‘ _Ni de puta coña._ ’

Vale, bien, quizás siente _cierto tipo_ de atracción por Gustabo. Conway es lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar algo que se presenta ante él con evidencias tan convincentes.

Conway puede admitirlo, lo que no significa que vaya a hacer algo al respecto. Porque no lo va a hacer. Solo tiene que encontrar la manera de ignorarlo porque en el fondo quiere pensar que esto no es más que Gustabo jugando con su mente. Que toda esta chorrada empezó aquella noche en el Vanilla cuando Gustabo decidió putearle y que acabará antes de que pueda darse cuenta.


	6. Own Me

Conway lo tiene todo bajo control. Está todo _racionalizadísimo_. A veces a tu mente le gusta ponerte las cosas difíciles y ya está. Tampoco hace falta hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Aun así le cuesta mirar a Gustabo a la cara cuando éste se levanta, todavía dando tumbos y en su atuendo para dormir. Que es básicamente: _no atuendo_. 

Sin apenas mediar palabra, conducen hasta la comisaría y el día transcurre con total normalidad. Fred se encarga de algunas cuestiones pendientes con Dan, y Conway se encarga de hacer papeleo atrasado.

Cuando se aproxima el final de su jornada, Conway decide que es buen momento para salir a fumar. Tiene que esperar a que vuelva Gustabo igualmente porque han compartido coche para venir. A estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que Fred se está quedando unos días en casa del Superintendente hasta que encuentre un sitio decente para vivir.

Con la chaqueta del traje sobre el brazo, Conway se dirige a la entrada de la comisaría. Saca un cigarrillo mientras se apoya en la pared y cuando mira hacia arriba para encenderlo, ve a Fred unos metros más adelante hablando con un tío.

Tiene la PDA fuera. _Multa_. Posiblemente. Y el otro hombre, que le resulta familiar, se apoya sobre el coche sin dejar de mirar a Gustabo.

Conway agudiza el oído todo lo que puede sin moverse del sitio.

"¿Otra vez, tío? Y delante de comisaría, es que no me jodas. Has venido a tocar las pelotas, ¿a que sí?" dice Gustabo.

_‘Otra vez...Oh’_. Es el hombre al que multaron hace unas semanas. _Coche robado_. Le tiró los trastos a Gustabo cuando se iba. Conway le espetó que mostrará respeto.

"Que no, de verdad, es que tenía que aparcar para ir a buscar a un colega que vive cerca, no me di cuenta que no se podía" contesta el desconocido.

"¡Pero qué dices, hombre, si está en doble fila! Pues multa que te crió, por venir a provocar."

Conway ríe levemente. Le produce algo de orgullo ver a Gustabo despachar gentuza.

"Venga tío, que el coche no es robado esta vez, no jodas" suplica el hombre.

Conway observa a Gustabo comprobarlo en la PDA. Parece que dice la verdad.

El sujeto en cuestión se pone recto y sonríe. "Si me perdona la multa, le llevo a cenar a algún sitio, ¿qué me dice?"

Conway se atraganta con su propia saliva pero acto seguido se ríe en silencio. ‘ _La llevas clara, chaval.’_

Gustabo se aguanta la risotada que le habría salido de manera natural. "Pues ya puede ser en el Rich, porque son 2000 pavos. _PA. GA. ME._ "

"Si hace la vista gorda con esto" dice, y le sonríe, "le invito a donde usted quiera, _agente._ "

Gustabo se ríe en voz baja. "No me diga. Que sepa que soy _Subinspector_."

Conway alza una ceja en alerta. Le tiene que estar tomando el pelo, no puede estar siguiéndole el rollo a este tío. Pero la sonrisa del hombre se hace más grande, como si ya hubiese anotado un tanto. 

"Entonces, ¿qué me dice, _Subinspector_? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Gustabo se apoya en el coche y guarda la PDA antes de comenzar a hablar demasiado bajo como para que Conway pueda discernir qué está diciendo.

Y hasta ahí ha llegado la escenita. No puede permitir este tipo de comportamientos tan poco profesionales delante de la comisaría. Y este tío, ¿quién se ha creído que es intentando sobornar a un agente de la ley?

"A ver, ¿qué cojones está pasando aquí?" dice cuando llega a la altura de Gustabo y el otro hombre.

Gustabo se gira casi sobresaltado. "Coño, _Super-verga-ardiente_ , ¿qué tal va la tarde?" Una sonrisa incómoda adorna su cara.

Conway ignora el mote. "De puta madre" pero su tono no acompaña las palabras. "Os he hecho una pregunta."

Gustabo se yergue. "Este caballero tan amable estaba invitándome a cenar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

Conway mira a Gustabo. "A cenar, ¿eh? Muy bien" y entonces mira al otro hombre y con toda la calma que puede reunir dice: "Tú, espabilao, quedas arrestado por intentar sobornar a un agente de la ley."

Gustabo empieza a descojonarse a su lado mientras el pobre hombre se queja y protesta. "Conway, relájese, le va a salir una úlcera" dice Gustabo cuando consigue calmarse.

"Contigo hablaré luego" advierte mientras se lleva al hombre para que lo procesen. "Vete a esperarme al coche."

***

***

***

***

***

Conway llega a su coche y Gustabo, como había sido ordenado, ya le está esperando allí. 

Se suben al coche en silencio. Gustabo parece estar esperando el momento en que Conway vaya a explotar. Pero no lo hace. Conduce en silencio, y Gustabo sigue esperando.

La puesta de sol les da de frente y Gustabo se quita el pasamontañas con un suspiro acalorado. "Odio esta puta mierda" masculla mientras baja la ventanilla. Y asoma la frente para que le dé el aire en la cara.

Conway le mira de reojo pero devuelve la vista a la carretera. 

"Ponte el pasamontañas. No te pueden ver llegando a mi casa como Gustabo."

Gustabo le mira con el ceño fruncido a modo de queja. "Que síiiii, ahora, cuando lleguemos, ¡déjeme respirar un segundo, por el amor de Dios!"

Acto seguido se enciende un cigarrillo y apoya el codo en la ventanilla. El gesto es tan familiar que Conway piensa que está teniendo un _deja vu._

"Apaga eso." Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda pensarlas y suenan indudablemente como una orden.

"¿Qué?" responde Gustabo, completamente confuso.

"Lo que has oído, que lo apagues. No fumes en el coche." El tono con el que lo dice es tajante.

Gustabo da una profunda calada sin dejar de mirarle, aunque Conway no se la devuelve, simplemente mira hacia el frente, y expulsa el humo en su dirección. "¡Tome, cáncer de pulmón!"

Conway pisa el freno bruscamente y el cuerpo de Gustabo se inclina hacia delante por inercia. Con el coche parado, Conway se gira para mirarle a través de las gafas de sol. "Otra tontería más y te vas andando. _Apaga. El. Puto. Cigarro._ "

Gustabo y Conway fijan la mirada el uno en el otro. El magnetismo es innegable. Gustabo se retira el cigarro de los labios después de dar una nueva calada, fingiendo desinterés pero sin dejar de mirarle, y mientras deja que el humo abandone su boca, lo apaga sobre el salpicadero, quemando la zona.

Sin pestañear y con una voz inmutable, Conway dice: " _Fuera._ "

“No entiendo qué cojones le pasa hoy. Si tiene hemorroides, póngase pomada como todo el mundo.” Masculla mientras se quita el cinturón y sale del coche. 

Nada más bajarse, se pone el pasamontañas de nuevo y procede a encenderse un otro cigarro al tiempo que Conway arranca el coche de nuevo.

***

***

***

***

***

Llega casa y lanza las llaves al bol donde pertenecen. Se quita la chaqueta del traje y la tira sobre el sofá, un claro indicio del estado en que se encuentra. Si hay una cosa que Conway aprecia es su traje. 

La frustración, la rabia, el... no sabe ponerle nombre pero le ha durado todo el camino de vuelta a casa y no se ha quedado fuera cuando ha cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Está _enfadado_. Enfadado con Gustabo por ser tan absolutamente gilipollas, tan incapaz de seguir una puta orden. _Una simple y clara orden_. Está enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de tener bajo control _esto._ Por dejar que se meta en su cabeza y le desordene todo lo que tiene perfectamente organizado.

Da vueltas por el comedor intentando darle sentido a... es que no sabe ni siquiera a _qué_. Ha perdido completamente los papeles porque Gustabo ha hecho _eso_ que le ha recordado vívidamente a _esa otra cosa_ que pasó en su sueño y-- y básicamente está perdiendo la puta cabeza. Ni siquiera es capaz de llamarlo por su nombre, ni siquiera en su cabeza es capaz de decir ‘ _soñaste que Gustabo te comía la polla y te gustó_ ’. Porque decir eso, aunque solo sea en su mente, sería admitir la derrota. Supondría reconocer que dejó tirado a Gustabo en la carretera porque tenía miedo de saber qué pasaría si no lo hacía. 

Conway se pasa las manos por el pelo y se quita las gafas de sol, dejándolas sin cuidado en el primer sitio que encuentra. _Joder, joder, joder_.

Se acerca al minibar y saca el whisky. Tiene que recuperar la calma para cuando llegue Gustabo así que se echa tres dedos en un vaso y se lo bebe de un trago. _‘Ahí va, tu manera de lidiar con los problemas_ ’. Se sirve otro trago porque Gustabo tiene que estar a punto de llegar y el Superintendente imagina que no va a ser una conversación fácil. Nunca lo son con Gustabo.

Oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de algunos resoplidos de cansancio. "¡Conway, hijo de puta, que pensaba que era broma y iba a volver a por mí!" Gustabo aparece en el salón, su piel húmeda de sudor, mientras se quita el chaleco antibalas de Subinspector. Probablemente haya dejado el pasamontañas en la entrada.

Conway apenas inclina la cabeza para mirarlo con una ceja levantada. "Son diez minutos, no seas nenaza."

Gustabo le mira iracundo. "¡10 minutos!¡ _En coche_!" Gustabo jadea cansado y se deja caer en el sofá como un pelele. "Voy a denunciarle, no sé por qué, pero ya se me ocurrirá."

"La próxima vez que te dé una orden, te quedas calladito y la cumples"

Gustabo se incorpora de nuevo, su espalda hacia Conway. "¿Ha pasado algo? Porque hoy está usted insoportable, ¿eh? ¿Alguien se ha comido todos los donuts de la comisaría?"

Conway le mira desde la barra como si el enfado estuviera escalando. Da unos pasos en dirección a Gustabo y pone los brazos en jarras.

"¿ _Ha pasado algo_?" repite Conway incrédulo. "Contigo no dejan de pasar cosas. Cada día, cuando me levanto, pienso ‘ _¿con qué me va a sorprender hoy Gustabín?_ ’ Y _cada día_ ," enfatiza "encuentras la manera, ¿eh?"

Gustabo enarca una ceja confundido. "¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?!"

Conway le mira impávido, evitando que el amasijo de sentimientos que está experimentando se muestren en su gesto.

"¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? _¿De verdad?_ ¿Me vas a mirar a la puta cara y a decirme que no has hecho nada mal?" Pero Gustabo le devuelve la mirada como si ignorara de lo que están hablando. "¡Le ibas a quitar una puta multa a cambio de un polvo, capullo!"

Gustabo suelta una carcajada incrédula. "¡¿Pero qué-?! ¡Que le estaba tomando el pelo, joder! ¡¿Era _eso_?!"

Conway suelta una risa irónica. "Ya, claro. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que te ibas a dejar sobornar pero aparecí yo y te agüé la fiesta."

Gustabo frunce el ceño ligeramente. "¡Qué cotilla, ¿estaba espiándome?! ¡Será Maruja!"

Conway hace una mueca. "¿Qué cojones dices, capullo?" Y suena completamente a la defensiva. "Había salido a fumar hasta que volvieras de tu ronda con Horacio y me encontré con la escenita" Y no está mintiendo. En primera instancia, su intención no fue espiar a nadie.

"Cobro una pasta en este trabajo, no necesito que me sobornen. Además, ¡que eran 2000 pavos de mierda! ¡Eso es lo que cobré en mi primer día de curro como buzo en la ciudad!"

Conway sonríe incrédulo. "Los dos sabemos perfectamente que no era dinero lo que te estaba ofreciendo y eso tiene un nombre y una condena. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? Prostitución y expulsión del cuerpo, más un año de cárcel."

Gustabo se incorpora. "¡Prostit-- Pero, pero, pero, Conway, ¿qué coño dice?"

"Que mucho ‘ _no me gustan los tíos_ ’ pero luego-" dice entre dientes.

Gustabo inclina la cabeza, entre confuso y exasperado, y se levanta del sofá. "Espere, ¿cuándo he dicho yo eso?"

"¿El qué?" dice Conway, sin prestar demasiada atención.

“Que no me vayan los tíos”

"Ehhhh" _Mierda, joder, eres subnormal profundo, es el puto whisky_. "En algún momento, ¡yo qué sé! No llevo un registro de todas las cosas que dices. No te callas ni debajo del agua."

Gustabo se pasa la mano por la frente, sudada de andar hasta casa. Conway mira la botella de Whisky. Necesita otro trago. 

La voz de Gustabo suena a su espalda esta vez. "Espere un momento" el tono de su voz de aligera y suena juguetón. Y eso para Conway significa _peligro_. Gustabo sonríe sardónicamente, "¿está celoso?"

Conway se gira amenazante. "Te la estás jugando" advierte. "Podría empapelarte por lo de hoy y tú estás aquí tocándome los cojones."

Gustabo se acerca un poco, la situación le divierte. "¡¿Pero por qué está tan cabreao?! ¡Le estoy diciendo que no iba a perdonarle la puta multa, estaba siguiéndole el rollo, pensaba añadirle intento de soborno y todo!"

"Y yo me tengo que creer lo que me digas, venga, _Gustabín_... que nos conocemos. Me cabrea que me intentes tomar el pelo, eso es lo que me cabrea. Y que me haya partido la puta espalda para volver a meteros en el cuerpo y tú te dediques a buscar compañeros de cama en horario laboral."

Se hace el silencio durante un par de segundos. Suficiente como para que la atmósfera de la habitación cambie y Conway se dé cuenta de que ha dicho algo que no debería. 

“No me joda que va en serio. ¿Está celoso?" Se cruza de brazos.

Conway resopla pero no dice nada, esquivando la mirada de Gustabo por una milésima de segundo.

"Hostia puta. _¡Está celoso!_ " Gustabo se ríe. "Me halaga, Super-detergente."

Conway cierra el puño alrededor del cuello de la camisa de Gustabo y lo empuja hasta la pared más cercana. No es como esas otras veces en las que juegan por establecer dominancia. Aquí ya está establecida. Conway le ha movido con la fuerza y determinación de alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo. 

"¡Celosa estará tu puta madre, capullo!"

"¿Y entonces qué cojones le importa con quién me acuesto?" responde Gustabo con sobrada confianza. ‘ _Le brillan los ojos_ ’, piensa Conway fugazmente.

Están cerca, muy cerca y Gustabo le mira sin el mínimo rastro de miedo en la cara. Es insufrible.

"No me importa. Ya te lo he dicho." Pero hasta él mismo se da cuenta de que suena poco convincente.

"¡Suélteme, coño!" Gustabo intenta zafarse del agarre del Superintendente sin mucho éxito. "Si quisiera tirarme a ese tío, pues lo haría, _¿por qué no?_. Pero no quiero, no me suelen ir los tíos, las cosas como son. Además, tengo mejores gustos que eso, soy _un gourmet_."

Conway refuerza el agarre para contrarrestar la fuerza de Gustabo."Si quisiera que me contaras tu vida, te preguntaría y no recuerdo haberlo hecho."

Gustabo entrecierra los ojos y evita por todos los medios dejar que bajen a los labios de Conway. "Entonces, suélteme" comienza " y déjeme en paz, porque no he cometido ningún delito y estoy muy cansado. Mi _Super-indigente_ me ha dejado tirado en medio de la carretera como a un perro y me he dado un paseíto de lo más innecesario." Su mano agarra la muñeca de la mano con la que Conway le mantiene contra la pared.

La mirada de Conway viaja hasta el punto en el que los dedos de Gustabo rodean su muñeca. Quizás debería dejarlo ir. Sabe que no está siendo racional y sabe que si ha reaccionado así es porque algo de razón esconden las palabras de Gustabo. 

Conway baja la mirada hasta el cuello de Gustabo, afloja el agarre en el cuello de su camisa y pasa la mano por la zona con la intención de eliminar las arrugas que él mismo ha provocado. El gesto es suave y casi íntimo. Su otro brazo todavía sigue sujetando a Gustabo, cuya mano permanece todavía alrededor de su muñeca. Ahora ya podría zafarse con cierta facilidad si quisiera.

"Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que darme problemas. Me has puesto la vida patas arriba y-- y te da igual" admite con dificultad.

"Y usted la mía y no me ve quejándome, ¿quién es la nenaza aquí?" responde Gustabo tras tragar saliva. Su voz se alza. "¡Desde que trabajo para usted me han disparado más veces de las que puedo recordar, me ha pegado con la porra cuando ha querido, me ha degradado, despedido, ascendido, enchufado en el CNI, metido mano y en general me ha hecho la picha un lío. Conway, déjese de juegos, ¿qué coño quiere de mí?!"

Conway levanta la mirada, de nuevo algo de frustración en su voz. "¿Yo te he hecho la picha un lío? Já, esa es buena. Debería ser yo quien te preguntara qué coño quieres de mí. Que me tengo que cuestionar cada vez que haces algo si es porque hay una razón oculta."

Se sostienen la mirada. "Para ti todo es un juego y yo estoy hasta los cojones de jugar."

Gustabo fija los ojos en los suyos. "¿Un juego? ¿ _Quién_ juega con _quién_?" La mano de Gustabo aprieta su muñeca y Gustabo casi gruñe las siguientes palabras en su cara. "Conway, usted _nunca_ ha confiado en mí. _Nunca_ he recibido una sola palabra amable suya. Cuando elegí mi bando, no se fió. Y no le culpo, soy un hijo de perra. Pero hice mi trabajo con Emilio y sólo recibí críticas. _Todas_ las veces. Me metió mano y luego me trató como a una puta mierda. ¿De qué va, exactamente? ¿De digno?"

"¿Que yo te metí mano? Tú me provocaste-- ¡me estabas buscando! Sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo. No sé con qué objetivo lo hiciste. No sé si tiene algo que ver con tu puta psicopatía o algún tipo de brote psicótico nuevo. No sé si es tu manera de rebelarte contra la autoridad. No sé qué cojones se te pasa por la cabeza en ningún momento pero tienes que parar porque me está volviendo loco--"

Gustabo sigue escudriñándole con la mirada, tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración cada vez. "¡¿Y se cree que no es mutuo?! ¡No entiendo _nada_ de lo que hace! ¡Me detesta como persona, me come la boca, me invita a vivir en su casa, me amenaza con despedirme--!" Conway repara en que Gustabo se queda sin aire de lo nervioso que está. "Y aún así, aquí estoy, con dos cojones. ¡No puedo dormir, comer, ni cagar sin oír su voz en mi cabeza llamándome _'capullo_ '!"

Conway le observa, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos frenéticos y por primera vez le ve completamente indefenso, vulnerable incluso. La posibilidad de que esté diciendo la verdad golpea a Conway como un rayo. Le nubla el pensamiento, sus ojos se fijan en los labios entreabiertos de Gustabo y sus manos se mueven sin permiso. Le agarra del cuello y lo vuelve a sujetar en el sitio pero esta vez para besarle.

Es violento, más incluso que las anteriores veces, es primitivo y urgente. Le besa, pero también le muerde, le lame, le devora, le marca y solo se aparta para respirar cuando es estrictamente necesario. 

Quiere más. _Necesita_ más.

Su lengua explora la boca de Gustabo mientras acaricia la suya con brusquedad. Gustabo le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad mientras sus manos se aferran a su camisa en la espalda, recorren sus costados, magrean sus brazos... Conway puede sentir cómo se mezclan sus respiraciones y gruñe en su boca. Gustabo le contesta con otro gruñido animal. Y sin embargo, Conway puede notar que se está conteniendo. Como si Conway fuese a separarse en cualquier momento y tuviese que volver a actuar con normalidad.

Pero esta vez no va a ocurrir. Esta vez va a llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias y si alguien tiene que pararlo, que sea Gustabo. 

Una de sus manos baja hasta su camisa, recorre el torso de Gustabo y desciende hasta sus pantalones. Gustabo nunca lleva cinturón y en este momento, Conway lo agradece. En un grácil movimiento, desabrocha el botón del pantalón y mete la mano dentro, palpando la ya notable erección de Gustabo y dándole un apretón.

Gustabo separa sus labios y mira hacia abajo jadeando. "Hostia puta".

Conway continúa intentando besarle, dejando besos húmedos en la comisura de su boca, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Al tiempo que restriega sus caderas contra Gustabo, dice contra su piel: "¿Es esto lo que querías, _capullo_?"

La respiración de Conway tan cerca de su cuello le produce un escalofrío, y Gustabo lo cabalga agarrando a Conway del pelo de la nuca, haciendo que abandone su cuello para mirarle a cara, susurrando contra sus labios. "¿A qué juega, Conway? ¿Quiere que me duelan los huevos después? ¿Cree que no me la cascaré en mi cuarto en cuanto me suelte?"

Conway sonríe con superioridad. Lo tiene comiendo de su mano. 

Se acerca con un gruñido y embiste contra él sin dejar de tocarle. Marca con sus dientes el contorno de su mandíbula y hasta llegar a sus labios. Los lame, despacio, tomándose su tiempo, mordiendo levemente antes de contestar. 

"¿Lo sueles hacer? ¿Pensando en mí?"

"Es posible, ¿y usted?"

Conway siente el calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo ante sus palabras y el recuerdo del sueño nubla su mente. Se pega de nuevo contra Gustabo, haciéndole notar la erección en el estómago. "¿Notas esto?"

Gustabo se estremece al contacto. 

"Así me he levantado esta mañana por tu culpa, capullo."

Gustabo, sorprendido, le mira a los ojos, dejando escapar una exhalación en sus labios. "¿Sueña conmigo, Conway? ¿Qué sueña?"

Conway se acerca y sonríe. "Eres un cabrón-- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?"

Gustabo asiente con la respiración agitada. 

La mano derecha de Conway se aferra al culo de Gustabo, atrayéndolo hacia él, sus dedos jugueteando con el borde de la goma que cubre sus nalgas, tanteando el terreno. Su mano izquierda se apoya en la pared, actuando como soporte. Conway se empieza a mover de nuevo contra él.

"Estábamos en mi coche... "

Gustabo asiente, instándole a seguir con el movimiento de sus caderas.

"Volvíamos de un caso y tú-- tú me ponías la mano aquí" y lleva su propia mano derecha al muslo de Gustabo, "y me decías que te había puesto muy cachondo en el Vanilla aquel día, y entonces hacías... esto" y mueve la mano hasta palpar de nuevo la erección de Gustabo, "y empezabas a mover la mano muuuuuy lento... porque eres una _zorra_ " de igual manera, imita el gesto sobre la erección de Gustabo.

Gustabo sonríe y se muerde el labio mientras intenta reprimir un gemido. " _Jo-der_..." masculla, y refugia la cara en el cuello de Conway, donde le araña con los dientes en un suave mordisco.

"Después me desabrochabas el pantalón" Conway sigue moviendo su mano acariciando la erección de Gustabo a través de la tela, "te inclinabas sobre mí y me decías que estabas tan cachondo que me dejarías correrme en tu cara" y entonces acerca los labios a su oreja: "¿Es eso verdad? ¿ _Me dejarías_?"

Conway siente una bocanada de aire caliente contra la piel del cuello donde Gustabo le está besando, y el vello de los brazos se le eriza al tiempo que Gustabo responde: "Uff... _sí, joder._ "

Gustabo gira la cara en ese momento y le agarra del pelo mientras entrelaza sus lenguas en una batalla por dominancia. Es tan salvaje que Conway le empotra contra la pared de nuevo. Gustabo desliza sus manos por el pelo de Conway y se aferra a él mientras intenta buscar toda la fricción posible entre sus cuerpos.

No están en el Vanilla, no va a aparecer Volkov. No va a haber nada que detenga esto antes de que pase si no lo hacen ellos, y eso le aterra y le pone a partes iguales.

Conway sigue mordiéndole el labio a cada oportunidad que tiene. A estas alturas prácticamente se conoce su boca a la perfección, pero eso sólo le hace buscarla más.

Las manos del Superintendente bajan sus pantalones a la mitad de los muslos, para que pueda acceder mejor. Le agarra el culo y lo aprieta contra sí, tragándose un gemido gutural de Gustabo. 

Conway se siente satisfecho, pero quiere más.

"¿Quieres saber cómo sigue?" dice Conway contra sus labios.

"¿Qué tal la chupaba?¿Aprobado?" susurra Gustabo, una sonrisa traviesa incipiente en sus enrojecidos labios.

Conway fija la mirada en él y sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tanta determinación. 

"Ponte de rodillas." No es una sugerencia, es una orden.

Gustabo se termina de quitar los pantalones y los deja tirados en el suelo mientras se arrodilla y le dirige una mirada lasciva. Sonríe y Conway le agarra la nuca poniéndole la cara contra su entrepierna aún cubierta. Gustabo abre la boca y deja que Conway le mueva sobre ella, mientras su lengua mapea sobre la tela. Gustabo hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no tocarse en el proceso. En su lugar se agarra a los muslos del Superintendente.

Conway se deja llevar por un momento, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja que le recorra el cuerpo el calor húmedo de su lengua. Cuando retoma el control, mira hacia abajo y con la mano que sostiene su nuca obliga a Gustabo a que le devuelva la mirada. Esa mirada expectante mientras siente la erección del Superintendente palpitar contra sus labios entreabiertos.

"Quiero que me comas la polla hasta que te lloren los ojos"

Gustabo no puede evitar el gemido al final de su garganta. Sus manos se libran del cinturón, botón y cremallera rápidamente, bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. Cuando la polla del Superintendente se libera, golpea a Gustabo en la mejilla. "¿Ahora es cuando dice ' _se me está poniendo tiesa_ '?" Gustabo se ríe ante su propio comentario mientras agarra el miembro con la mano y le da un par de caricias, pero suena excitado.

Después de todo un día de duro trabajo, Conway no debería oler tan bien como a Gustabo le parece que huele, y menos en esa parte del cuerpo. Pero es algo que le excita aún más.

Conway sonríe levemente, algo sutil prácticamente inapreciable, y lleva su mano hasta la coronilla de Gustabo. Cierra el puño alrededor de los mechones de pelo y de un tirón alinea sus labios con su erección. Puede notar la respiración de Gustabo en la punta, salivando ante ella.

"No recuerdo haberte pedido que hablaras"

Gustabo fija los ojos en los suyos y saca la lengua lentamente, colocándola bajo su polla, acariciando a su alrededor según la coloca.

Conway se mueve hacia adelante, abriéndose paso, tanteando el terreno, dejando que Gustabo se acostumbre a la sensación. Acaba de empezar pero ya puede asegurar que esto es mucho mejor que en el sueño.

Las manos de Gustabo recorren sus muslos hacia arriba, una de ellas sube hacia su vientre por debajo de la camisa, recorriendo su vello abdominal, desde la base de su miembro hacia arriba. La otra, le masajea los huevos.

Conway afloja el agarre de su pelo pero mantiene la mano en el sitio, marcando él el ritmo al que se mueve la cabeza de Gustabo.

Gustabo se deja maniobrar sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de Conway y siente el impulso irreprimible de sonreírle pero tiene la boca ocupada. Poco a poco Conway va aumentando el ritmo y Gustabo siente su polla rozar las paredes de su garganta. A pesar de la actitud del Superintendente, está siendo bastante considerado.

A Conway le empieza a costar mantener el control, está conteniéndose. Gustabo sonríe con la mirada y eso basta a Conway para querer borrar cualquier rastro de poder que Gustabo crea que tiene en este momento. 

Desliza la mano que está en su coronilla hasta un poco más atrás, a un lugar que le permita mantenerle fijo en esa posición. 

Con la cabeza de Gustabo sujeta en el sitio y sus labios rodeando su erección, Conway embiste hacia delante. Gustabo la siente al fondo de la garganta y tiene que contener una arcada. 

Conway le sonríe con superioridad. "¿Qué pasa _Gustabín_? ¿Es demasiado para ti?"

Gustabo finalmente baja la mano hasta su erección y se la saca, frotándosela una, dos y hasta tres veces mientras hace un sonido gutural que Conway nota en la punta de su miembro.

Conway le aparta esa mano con el pie. "No te he dado permiso para tocarte, capullo."

Gustabo exhala un gemido de frustración pero le hace caso de inmediato. 

"Lo poco que respetas a la autoridad y lo que te gusta que te den órdenes" 

Aunque Conway parece tenerlo todo controlado, lo cierto es que la sumisión de Gustabo lo está descolocando más de lo esperado. Gustabo no responde, como si recordara que no tiene permiso para hacerlo. 

"Ahora-- mírame" Gustabo obedece. "Ahora te voy a follar la boca y vas a aguantar como un campeón. ¿Entendido?"

Gustabo hace un ruido afirmativo al tiempo que Conway da la primera embestida. Sus manos se aferran de nuevo a sus muslos, mientras la polla del Superintendente entra y sale de su boca, haciendo que el exceso de saliva escurra por su barbilla.

Conway acelera el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Maldice entre dientes intentando mantenerse concentrado y acaricia el pelo de Gustabo para hacerle entender que lo está haciendo bien.

Conway repara en una de las manos de Gustabo viajando hacia detrás de sí mismo, pero su cerebro tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta. Desde su posición es capaz de ver cómo la mano de Gustabo ha desaparecido dentro de su ropa interior. Sólo el fugaz pensamiento de Gustabo jugueteando con su culo para evitar masturbarse hace que tenga que parar porque no quiere correrse tan rápido.

Gustabo le mira confuso, aterrado por un segundo de que Conway se haya arrepentido y lo vaya a dejar así.

"Levántate"

Gustabo obedece. "Le juro que como me deje así lo mato mientras duerme."

Conway le coge de los hombros y le da la vuelta, sujetándole la cabeza contra la pared. Entonces se coloca detrás de él, arrima su erección hasta frotarla contra su culo y lleva la mano libre hasta la de Gustabo. La rodea con sus dedos y empieza a mover la mano. Despacio. Arriba y abajo, al tiempo que se restriega contra él.

Gustabo jadea. "¡Dios!"

"No, _Conway_ " murmura en su oído.

Gustabo se ríe y gira la cara buscando su boca de nuevo.

Conway se lo permite, se deja besar y le besa de vuelta, con los labios enrojecidos por el roce de la barba incipiente. Tras unos segundos, Conway se separa y rodea el cuello de Gustabo con el brazo, aplicando la presión suficiente como para impedir que pase todo el aire pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño de verdad. 

Gustabo parece estar de acuerdo porque empuja el culo hacia atrás buscando la fricción de la erección del superintendente.

Gustabo se da la vuelta, pillando desprevenido a Conway, y ambos se miran a los ojos durante un segundo. "Cama" susurra justo antes de besarle apasionadamente de nuevo, sus manos abriéndole de una vez la camisa. El pecho y los hombros del Superintendente están cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices que hablan de una vida dura, en guerra. Gustabo tiene alguna, pero no tantas. Conway cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras sus manos tiran para abajo de la ropa interior que ya apenas cubre nada.

Conway se deja arrastrar mientras le besa. Hace malabares para terminar de deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior que llevaba por los tobillos. Se separa de Gustabo durante un segundo para quitarse la camiseta interior y lanzarla dios sabe dónde. 

Gustabo le lleva hasta su habitación y Conway se deja caer de espaldas sobre su cama, acercando a Gustabo hasta él e instándolo a que se suba a horcajadas. 

Gustabo lo hace y se inclina hacia delante para besarle, Conway se apoya sobre los codos para facilitar el acceso.

"Voy a explotar si no me corro ya, se lo juro, me voy a pegar un puto tiro" dice Gustabo sobre sus labios. Gustabo no es especialmente delgado, no es un tipo grande como Horacio, pero tiene músculo dentro de su esbeltez. Es lógico, lleva toda la vida en la calle y ya varios meses en el cuerpo de policía, el entrenamiento se nota. ‘ _Tiene músculo donde debe tenerlo’_ , piensa inteligentemente Conway, mientras sus manos le agarran del culo para que alinee sus erecciones.

Una de sus manos agarra la almohada para recolocarla porque su cuello está incómodo, pero encuentra algo debajo y lo saca. "Esta es mi camisa, anormal, la he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué hace aquí?"

Gustabo le mira en la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados, muy cerca. "Es que olía de puta madre, no me pude resistir."

Conway hace una mueca, pero no es completamente de repulsión. "¿Te la has estado cascando con esto, puto pervertido?"

"Yo le daría un agüilla antes de volver a ponérmela, sólo le digo eso."

Conway suelta la camisa de inmediato y deja que sus manos vuelvan al culo de Gustabo, atrayéndolo hacia él. "Joder, eres repugnante."

Gustabo se permite la libertad de pasear su lengua sobre sus labios. "Pero eso le gusta... y lo sabe. _Si pudiera_ , seguro que le gustaría metérmela hasta que no pudiese andar al día siguiente. Quiere verme cojear por comisaría sabiendo que su polla es la responsable.” 

"¿ _Si pudiera_?" dice mientras empieza a mover la mano. "La próxima vez me vas a suplicar que te folle, capullo."

" _La ‘próxima’ vez_ , ¿eh?" Gustabo le besa para acallar un gruñido y Conway le busca, su mano libre le agarra el glúteo y deja que una de sus yemas acaricie el agujero. “¿Quiere que todo el cuerpo sepa que me tiene cogido por los huevos… literalmente? ¿-que soy su puta zorra? ¿Quiere que se la chupe en el despacho debajo de la mesa, o mejor con toda la malla mirando?” 

Conway se da cuenta de que está tan cerca de correrse que necesita que Gustabo se calle. _O que siga hablando._

“¿Llamamos a Volkov para que supervise?" Añade Gustabo entre risas, y sus antebrazos descansan a los lados de la cabeza de Conway, y sus pechos resbalan por el sudor cuando Conway se recoloca para agarrar sus miembros con una sola mano.

“Cállate ya, como te pille por los calabozos, te la meto contra los barrotes hasta que te oigan desde la sala de espera...” Tantea la zona del perineo, y de manera involuntaria Gustabo se mueve errático buscando el contacto. Conway acelera el ritmo de su mano y Gustabo deja caer la cabeza hacia delante.

El dedo de Conway presiona su entrada sin llegar a abrirse paso. Solo una pequeña presión para estimularle y dejarle con ganas para la próxima vez.

Gustabo le muerde el labio inferior al tiempo que un espasmo le recorre el cuerpo y se derrama sobre el vientre de Conway entre jadeos entrecortados. Conway le sigue inmediatamente después, cerrando los ojos y soltando una exhalación. " _¡Joder!_ "

Se besan lánguidamente durante los últimos coletazos del orgasmo hasta que Gustabo se deja caer a su lado, aún jadeando. _"¡Hostia puta!_ "

Conway se lleva una mano a la cara mientras se limpia el vientre con la sábana. Su respiración aún es agitada mientras Gustabo se enciende un cigarro a su lado. 

"Ahora mismo... hay una parte de mi cerebro diciéndome que esto es la peor idea que he tenido en mi puta vida"

Gustabo da una calada y le acerca el cigarrillo a los labios para que dé una, también. "Shhh... No lo estropee..."

Deja reposar el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla, mientras sigue intentando recobrar el aliento. "Eso ha sido... una puta pasada..." Gira la cabeza hacia Conway y añade con una sonrisa pícara: "Usted tampoco ha estado mal, pero se nota que se hace mayor."

Conway está tan cansado y relajado que se permite dejar escapar una carcajada sincera. 

Deja caer la cabeza hacia el lado de Gustabo y le mira. "Eres un capullo".

_Le brillan los ojos._ "Soy _su_ capullo"

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, decídnoslo y venid a fangirlear con nosotras en nuestras redes sociales.
> 
> MoskaFleur ---- @MoskaFleur (twitter, tumblr, instagram) ----------- Conway, Horacio y Gustabo  
> Nimueh ------- @_excalipurr (twitter), @feelingcalledlove (instgram) -- Conway y Volkov


End file.
